Oh, how it burns
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Join Jerome and Mara as they go through the ups and downs of...everything. Don't mind the first chapter, it's a little depressing, but it all goes up from there. You know what they say, never judge a story by its first chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Prom.

It was a funny word, it meant so much for some, so little to others. And Jerome wasn't sure what he felt about it. Right now, it meant very little to him. But if he had been going with someone, then he might have felt something.

But he wasn't going with anyone. And it stung, real bad. Like fire. As he watched the girl he'd loved for longer than he could remember, walk down the stairs in a stunning dress and into the arms of another boy.

Oh yeah. It burned.

They all walked to prom in a big group, and just his luck. He was behind _them. _The cute lovey dovey couple. He was so close to her, so agonisingly close. And it burned.

The school hall was all done up, it looked good. Even Jerome had to admit that. He stood under the strobe lights, to the side of the dance floor next to the punch. He was watching Mick spin Mara around, and the smile on her face. That smile, that beautiful smile. He'd messed up.

He had messed up.

Jerome knew that much. She had tolerated him. She had hung around with him, played chess with him. Smiled at him. Then helping Amber with the election, was probably the dumbest thing he had ever done in his entire life. After that, she had completely shunned him out. She wasn't mean to him, but she did everything she could to avoid confrontation. And Jerome didn't blame her. He had been horrible.

"Sorry dude," came a voice, and a comforting hand laid on his shoulder. Jerome didn't have to move to know it was Alfie.

"Such is life." Jerome said in a low voice. His fringe was brushed forward, making him look slightly younger. More mysterious. He didn't normally where his hair like that. But Mara had once commented that she liked it, and he must have sub consciously done that to his hair today. Ha! What a joke, he wanted to impress her. Just another thing he failed at.

"You don't have to take that man," Alfie shook his head "Just ask them if you can cut in, Mick won't say no to you. He probably feels really bad that you've been moping around here like a loner."

Jerome turned to him and snapped "Thanks for the self esteem boost mate," But Alfie didn't get the sarcasm, and smiled, walking back onto the dance floor where Amber was waiting patiently for her punch.

Jerome watched Mick and Mara dance, and realised. Alfie was right. He made his way to the dance floor, working up all the courage he could muster, and tapped Mick on the shoulder. Mick turned around and smiled a goofy smile at him

"Hey," he grinned

"Mind if I cut in?" Jerome asked, hopefully. Mick nodded, as if it were nothing.

"Sure mate, I'm tired anyway," and with that Mick walked of the dance floor, not even bothering to turn and say good night to Mara. Jerome managed a small smile at the dark haired girl, but Mara just looked down shyly.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked, just as another song started to play. Mara shook her head, and he placed his hands hesitantly on her waste. She moved her hands up to his shoulders, and they moved gracefully to the music.

"Have you liked the dance so far?" she asked, much to his relief, he would have hated a silent and awkward dance like that.

"Sure, standing all alone while everyone else is dancing with joy. My cup of tea," Mara laughed slightly, looking up and meeting his eyes for the first time. Blue on Brown. And it just felt right.

Jerome coughed, not use to such intensity and looked away "So you and Mick, back together huh?"

"Yeah," Mara nodded, swaying "Just something about him," she gazed of in the distance for a second, before snapping back to reality.

"Do you love him?" asked Jerome. It was out of character, but he didn't really care about his façade right now.

"I think we're too young for love," Mara laughed softly "But I have this really lovely feeling about him."

Jerome nodded once, sighing. Then, before he could stop himself, the words slipped out. And he regretted them as soon as he said them

"Did you ever feel that way about me?" he asked. She looked up at him, shocked. And didn't answer. Jerome wanted to die right there. He was so embarrassed, and Clarkes did not get embarrassed. It was taking everything he had not to blush and stutter some excuse to leave.

But he did it. He kept dancing with her, and did not take back what he said. She hadn't said no, his optimistic side argued. She hadn't said no. Too true, but she hadn't said yes either. It burned him, as they danced awkwardly. If Mick hadn't existed, they would be dancing together happily, romantically. The possibility burned.

It was odd as they danced in silence. Jerome wasn't sure whether he wanted an answer, or wanted to leave as soon as possible. Soon the song faded and Mick came back over

"All done?" he asked cheerily. Mara nodded.

"Thanks for the dance, Jerome," she smiled. And it made her smile, she hadn't said his name in a very long time. She reached up and hugged him. "Yes, I did once," she whispered into his ear. Before leaning away, and taking Mick's arm and walking away.

Jerome stood there. Stumped. _Yes, I did once. _And if she did once, she could do it again. Jerome smiled, in the middle on the dance floor.

"You okay Jerome?" asked Joy. Jerome looked down at the petite girl.

"You know how you feel about Fabian?" he asked eagerly. She arched an eye brow, but nodded "Well, I win." And with that he turned and walked out. He would get Mara. He had too. It was inevitable. She was the princess, and if he tried hard enough. He could be her prince.

**Hey, I'm not sure whether to continue or not. But if I did, please bare in mind, I would include some Jabian moment, they WOULD NOT get together, but I would have some moments. It would still mainly focus on JARA.**

**If you have any suggestions, REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I really should be revising, but obviously I'm here instead…enjoy**

"Right," she nodded, sat on his bed. She didn't know why she was in his room. But it seemed to be a tradition nowadays. She got ready, packed her school bag, had her breakfast, then came to sit in Jerome and Alfie's room to wait for Jerome so they could walk to school together. His bed was soft, and it smelt so…him. And as much as she didn't want to, she loved the smell. It was like washing powder, crushed rode petals and maybe a tiny bit of…cologne?

"Mara, Alfie did something again!" Jerome complained, he was stood in front of the full length mirror, still fiddling with his tie. Mara sighed, amused, before walking over to him. The tie had been knotted, and there was a small sticker. Mara peeled it off and read it aloud

"The great Alfonzo was here," she read, smiling.

"Great," Jerome sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "Help me?" Mara laughed lightly, reaching up and beginning to undo the knot. It wasn't a hard knot, but it was tight. She frowned slightly, trying to get her fingers underneath it.

Jerome looked down at her, how could someone so innocent and cute be so…irresistible? He watched her frown and bite her rosy pink lips with pearl white teeth. She was so close to him. "There!" she exclaimed happily, holding both ends of the tie in her hand. She looked up at him, only realising just how close they were. "I finished…" she trailed of quietly, suddenly shy at their close proximity

"Thank you," he whispered gratefully. And he couldn't help himself, she smelt like Jasmine flowers. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers. He knew he would have to pay for this later, there would be no good outcome, it would only end in tears. But right now he didn't care

She could have pushed away in all fairness, make up some lame excuse and they could have carried on as if nothing had happened. But she surprised the both of them, by pulling him by both ends of the tie, closer to her. The heat between them flared up, as they both gripped each other. It burnt through Jerome's veins and he loved it.

She staggered backwards with the force. She was getting lost in him. His smell, his taste, it was intoxicating, like a drug, a habit, except one you never wanted to quit. She fell back onto the bed, her back collapsing onto the tidy sheets, knees over the bed. He fell on top of her, managing to support himself with an arm.

Their lips moved perfectly against each others, soft yet firm. He bit her lip gently and she granted him access easily, almost naturally. This was like nothing she had ever experienced, pure electricity was flowing through her. She had never felt more alive.

"Jerome, hey man, you seen my shoe…" Alfie trailed off. Jerome managed to leap off of Mara and when Alfie walked in, the two of them were sat side by side on the bed. "Hey Mara," Alfie smiled "Are you alright? You look a little…befraggled,"

Mara smiled, patting her hair down and standing, trying to stop the blush that was slowly, but surely creeping along her cheek. "Befraggled isn't a word Alfie," she corrected, voice slightly higher pitched than normal. She coughed lightly "And you put your shoe in the games cupboard," Alfie grinned at her, and patted her on the head,

"You're amazing Mara, no wonder Je-….never mind," he waved at the both of them and waltzed out. Mara turned to face Jerome who simply smirked at her

"And here I thought you couldn't lie," he chuckled. Mara blushed once more

"Put on your tie and let's go," she suggested shakily. He smiled gently at her, standing up.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" he asked, redoing his tie quickly.

"Jerome, I need…time," she said softly "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm still with Mick, and I-"

"Love him," Jerome spat "I know."

"No! I don't love him, we're too young for love!" she corrected. "And Jerome," her tone softened "I can't betray him like this…"

"Then dump him," Jerome shrugged

"It's not that simple…"

"Yes it is!" Jerome exclaimed, placing both his hands on her small shoulders, his tie now done up "It is Mara, you just don't want to see him get hurt. I get that, it's horrible to see the person you _like _gethurt, but it's even harder to see yourself hurt. Please Mara, if not for me, then for you,"

Mara smiled, and leaned in for a hug. Jerome wrapped his arms around her "We'll see,"

"Mara," Jerome pulled her back to look at her face "Do I have you're lip gloss on my face?" to that Mara whacked his harm gently "What? It's a good thing, I always want to ask that sort of question," they both walked out of the room to go to school "Especially if it's you're lip gloss I'm worried about," he raised his eye brows, and got whacked once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**What up guys? Oh right, you can't respond….bummer….**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU MAKE ME HAPPY!**

"Oh hey, wait man," Alfie put his arm out to stop Jerome from turning the corner. Jerome frowned at his friend

"What?" he asked in a low voice, the streaks of almond was highlighted in his hair as the sun shone through the corridor window. He wore his dark cardigan and was already _very _late to class.

"Joy is about to cry man, I wouldn't go any closer," and with that Alfie walked off. Jerome starred after his friend a moment, before edging closer to the corner, and listening.

"I can't believe you forgot me!" Joy cried, her voice filled with anger and betrayal.

"I did not forget you Joy!" Fabian hissed. Jerome wondered vaguely what exactly they were doing in the middle of the corridor when they should have been in class. "I remember the Joy from last year, the kind Joy, the Joy who would never have done something like this!" there was a rustling sound of paper, and Jerome was smart enough to know it must have been the print out of the article she wrote on Nina. Very clever in his opinion.

"I am the same girl," she sobbed quietly. It was silent for a moment.

"No," Fabian whispered "You are not the same girl. You are not Joy anymore," he spoke quietly, determined

"I am," she insisted "You all left me, and I didn't know what to-"

"Stop it!" Fabian yelled suddenly, and Jerome almost jumped. He took a chance and peered round the edge, Fabian was facing Joy who had red tear stained cheeks. "Stop being such a liar!" Fabian ran a hand through his tossled brown hair.

"Hey! I am not a liar!"

"I saw you!" Fabian yelled as Jerome watched with curious eyes.

"What?" she sniffed

"I saw you." He repeated, more quietly, exhaustion quite obvious in his voice. "I saw you, with…Mick." Jerome's eyes widened and Joy gasped. "I saw you Joy," and Fabian's shoulders sagged "I saw you."

"Fabes," Joy whispered, arm out stretched towards him, but not daring herself to touch him "It was all his idea Fabes, it wasn't my fault," she took a tiny step forward. "Please…"

"You disgust me." Fabian's voice was just. And his footsteps echoed as he walked away. Joy stood there, sobbing for a moment, before cleaning herself up and heading after him.

Jerome stood behind the wall, fists clenched so hard, that his knuckles were turning white.

"I like you're hair like that," Mick cooed as he sat with one arm casually placed around Mara on the sofa. The rest of their hose sat around them, having their own conversations.

"Thank you," Mara ducked her head slightly "How did you find the science test?"

"Mars," he laughed, giving her a squeeze "How did you think I found it?" Mara rolled her eyes but smiled. Mick gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips and she couldn't help but compare. There really was no contest between the two of them.

"Mara," Jerome called from across the room, his voice wasn't necessarily loud, but everyone turned anyway. This was Jerome, and whenever Jerome called you out, it was never a good thing. Mara gave Mick a smile, before heading towards the door where Jerome was stood waiting.

As soon as she got to him, he grabbed her arms and dragged her quickly down the corridor

"Ow, Jerome! What are you doing? We're in the middle of-"

"You have to dump him." Jerome demanded, they were in an alcove, no one would see them.

"Jerome, we spoke about this," Mara sighed "Please," she tried to push past him, but he only growled and pushed her shoulders into the wall. She looked up at him confused and scared, her eyes wide with worry. "Jerome-"

"I repeat." He said through clenched teeth "You have to break up with him."

"And I told you," Mara cocked her head to the side, telling him she was angry "No."

"Mara," he pushed her harder into the wall, ignoring her wince "Please." He moved to rest his forehead against hers, as if willing everything he knew to go into her mind "Please break up with him."

"Jerome," she said quietly "Just because you like me, doesn-"

"This isn't about that!" he yelled suddenly. Hurt when he saw fear in her eyes "Mick's cheating on you," he confessed.

"What?" Mara breathed

"He's cheating on you, with Joy." Mara stared at him in horror, eyes wide. Then her expression turned to one of disgust

"This is low Jerome," she shook her head, not able to look him in the eye. She tried to move away but his hands never moved from her shoulders. She decided to focus on his shirt button instead "Lying just to get me to dump him. How many points did you think that would get you? You are such a liar, I can't even believe-"

"You think I'm lying?" he watched her nod, and his anger bubbled to the surface "Why would I lie? I never lie to you!"

"I wouldn't know," Mara shrugged, looking off to the side. Jerome's nostrils flared, and suddenly he wanted her to feel as confused and hurt as he did. He wanted her to know how much this was killing him. How much this _burnt. _He needed to share the feeling with her, and if she wouldn't talk with him, he would have to show her. She had to feel pain, to relate to his pain.

He leaned down and kissed her. Hard. It was nothing like before, he wasn't timid or afraid, he was harsh, and forceful. He could feel her small body struggling beneath him, and he pulled away from her mouth to let her breath. He continued down her jaw.

"S-stop," she moaned as he bit down on her soft neck "Jerome…"

"I-" he kissed her neck "Never," he moved back to her jaw, butterfly kisses wherever he could "Lied." Mara melted into him, and when he returned to her lips, she kissed him back with just as much force. She backed him into the wall, and feeling his heart beat, and just knowing that it was going as fast as hers filled her with confidence.

She snaked her hand to the back of his head and kept his face close to hers. He seemed momentarily surprised at her actions, but was by no means going to stop it. She let her other hand slid up his shirt, and he shuddered, panting slightly. He was on fire.

He moved his hand to the back of her leg, and hoisted on leg up above his hip, waiting for the objection that never came, he hoisted her other bare leg up, and held her up, close to him. She was so warm. They moulded together so perfectly, she moaned into his mouth, relishing in his touch.

It was when they heard the bang of a locker and someone scurrying away and that they leapt away from each other. Both with their backs against the wall, facing each other, chest rising and falling heavily.

"Break up with him," Jerome whispered, so quietly that she could only just make out the words. Mara watched him for a moment, then licked her lips.

"Once you prove to me that the Joy thing is true," and with that, she turned and walked out of the alcove, leaving Jerome there, leaning against the wall, catching his breath.

"You're going to be the death of me," he whispered, before setting out to find Joy.


	4. Chapter 4

**If I could remove one word from existence, it would be the word UGLY. Because I have never heard more of a lie in my life**

**ENJOY!**

Feelings she thought had died a long time ago and bubbled back to the surface. She had never thought she would like Jerome like that ever again, but then it was Jerome. And when was Jerome ever straight forward? There was a small part of her that wanted to believe the Joy thing, it would give her reason to dump Mick. But the larger part of her, fought, chiming over and over again in her mind, that Mick was simply too kind to cheat on her, and that Joy was one of her closest friends in the world.

"Joy?" asked Mara, looking up at her friend "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying,"

"Nothing," Joy shrugged, managing a smile "More Fabian drama," Mara nodded, and she truly did feel bad for Joy. Fabian and her had been close, now she hardly ever saw the two of them together.

"I'm sure it'll get better," Mara placed her hand on Joy's shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

"Oh Mara, forever the optimist, little Joy over there already has someone else in mind. Isn't that right Joy?" Jerome raised his eye brows at her expectantly, Joy starred at him in shock for about half a second, before glaring at him

"What are you talking about?" Joy asked, looking back down at her work

"More like, what were you talking about yesterday with 'Fabes'?" Jerome pulled a chair out from the desk in front of them and turned it round and sat down. So he was facing the both of them, a constant smile playing on his lips.

"We were just talking," Joy arched an eye brow

"What do you mean talking? Is that why you were late to drama?" Mara cut in, "Joy you shouldn't skip class, I mean you're already a year behind on everything…"

"Relax Mara," Joy soothed "It was nothing,"

"It's almost disgusting." Jerome stated, both the girls turned to him "It's disgusting Joy, how you can act so natural when you're going off behind her back to see her boy-"

"Shut it Jerome!" Joy growled. Mara's eyes widened at the reaction, did this mean Jerome was right? "You don't know anything!" Jerome simply smirked at her, and this made Joy angry "I am not! I am not seeing Mick! I am not! Fabian got it wrong! He doesn't know what he saw!" the rest of the class turned at her outburst, and Mick just happened to walk in at that moment. Everyone turned to him

"Joy, you said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Mick cried, that was it. The confirmation.

"So it's true?" Mara stood up crying quietly "You were seeing her behind my back? Why? Was I not good enough?"

"Mara," Mick shook his head, dropping his bag and stepping forward "No, that's not it. I love you," Jerome watched with interested eyes as Mara winced at the word, what was it that she hated about it so much?

"Then why?" Mara chocked "I t-tried so hard,"

"Mara," Mick sounded like he was crying "It wasn't you, I swear. I still want to be with you, please, please forgive me,"

"Why?" It didn't help that everyone was watching them, it just added pressure, but right now Mara didn't care.

"I- She's just…a bit of fun," he finished lamely. Joy gasped

"A bit of fun? You said you loved me! You promised you would break it off with her!"

"Joy! Not now!" Mick growled

"Promised you would break it off with me?" Mara repeated, not quite understanding the words "You…planned this? You want me to dump you? Because you didn't have the guts to do it yourself?"

"Mars…"

**Line break**

"Please," Jerome knocked on the door once more, waiting patiently to open up "Please talk to me Mara, you're killing me,"

"You recked everything!" she cried through the door, Jerome sighed. She as in the faze were everything was wrong. Tiring sometimes.

"No I didn't," he sighed "Now open the door," he kept his composure, head held high.

"No!"

"Mara, I'm coming in, don't be doing anything…weird." And with that he stepped inside. Mara was sat there on her bed, curled up, crying. "Mara," he sighed, moving to sit beside her "Don't cry,"

"Was I really that bad?" she wept, leaning into Jerome

"No, he was stupid for doing that to you,"

"How long do you think he'd been planning it?"

"Mara, I don't think it would be best if I-"

"How long?" she demanded

"Two months," he flinched at her sharp intake of breath. She was hurt, she was truly hurt. Jerome didn't like to see her hurt, it made him hurt. Mara just cried harder. "Mara," he didn't say 'I told you so' the thought didn't even occur to him as he held her. He would never rub something like this in her face. He felt bad though, while he hugged her, what he had wanted, was for her to dump him and run into his arms, but she was crying. True she was in his arms, but she was crying.

"Mara." Came a voice, they both looked up to see Joy standing in the doorway "I feel terrible," she didn't even seem surprised that Jerome was in there comforting her "I wanna make it up to you, maybe we should go to this place I know tomorrow, just the two of us?"

"I don't know," Mara sniffed, turning to Jerome

"I think you should go," he nodded "Go have fun," secretly Jerome was thankful Joy had done what she did, it had done nothing but help him.

"I'd love to then," Mara smiled

"Great, I really am sorry Mara," Joy added, Mara just waved it off. Truth be told, Mara didn't blame Joy at all for anything, she blamed Mick and Mick only. It wasn't that Mara was actually hurt by anything that happened, it was just she was hurt by what had been said.

"You know what I just realised?" Jerome whispered into her ear after Joy left

"What?"

"You're hugging me," Mara giggled, unwrapping herself from around him, Jerome laughed too "I never said stop,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guylets! Read on…**

"No, because you're Ew…" she trailed off, swaying to the music in her head. Mara Jaffray was beyond drunk, she was ploughed, as Joy was too.

"I am not Ew," the stranger whispered in her ear "And you are certainly not Ew…" he moved towards her, but she took a wobbly step back.

"I'm going to find my friend," she said, trying very hard not to slur her voice. She made her way over to where Joy was seated on the sofa, with a couple of other people. "Joy!" she called over the loud music, it was so warm. "Joy!"

"Yeah?" asked Joy, looking up, eyes glazed

"I think we should leave!"

"Me too," Joy nodded, before someone leaned over and whispered something into her ear "Oh wait!" Joy added, "Try this!" she handed Mara a silver metal flask. Mara didn't even hesitate to put it to her lips, it burnt her throat but it made her feel all fuzzy. She thanked Joy and walked away.

Mara made her way out of the crowded house and onto the street. It was cold, but dry as she made her way back home. Well, she tried to make her way home. The world seemed to merge together before her eyes, and suddenly things were spinning. She found a bench and sat on it, bringing the flask to her lips once more. How much easier was life with a drink?

Pulling her mobile out of her purse, she dialled the Anubis house number, hoping Trudy would pick up and take her home.

"Hello?" came the all too familiar voice

"Jerome! You shoul- Should- Shouldn- Shouldn't be answer-answering the-the phone," she managed

"Mara?" he asked in surprise "Where are you? And Joy? It's really late, and why do you sound all weird?"

"Jerry, I don't h-have time for this okay?" she took another drink from the flash, relishing in the burn "Just send someone for me."

"Mara, are- are you…drunk?" he asked,

"Nooooooo," she shook her head despite the fact he couldn't see.

"Hang up." He stated shortly, and she did just that. Mara swiped her hair out of her eyes and patted down her dress, taking another swig. And she almost jumped out of her skin when her mobile started ring. "Mara?" he asked

"Jerome!" she called "I was just talking to you in the house!"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved off. There was rustling on his side of the phone "Now, where are you?"

"That's a bit personal," she stated dumbly.

"Mara…" he warned

"I'm on a bench,"

"Riveting." He answered sarcastically "Where?"

Mara looked around, before spotting a sign, she squinted at the words and read them shakily "Ridgdon street," she said slowly.

"Where's Joy?"

"Iushg," she managed

"She left you?" he asked in disbelief, by now Jerome was sprinting down the road. He knew where Ridgdon street was, not too far from here, only about a fifteen minute walk. And hopefully just a five minute run.

"Not really," she answered, taking another sip.

"What are you drinking?" he asked quizzically

"Iushg," she said again

"Mara, I wouldn't drink anymore-" But Mara had hung up. She leaned back on the bench and took another sip. Thoughts were whirling around her head so fast that she struggled to catch them. Who was she just talking on the phone with? Where was she? What was this delicious drink? Who and where was Joy? Why was she so cold?

Another sip.

Mick. She could remember a Mick, and there were absolutely no good thoughts connected with him. She could remember a Poppy. She felt sympathy and empathy and respect. And there was someone else…

"Mara!" cried a relieved voice, she turned slowly to see a tall blond boy running towards her. "Are you alright?" Jerome kneeled in front of her on the bench, inspecting her arms and face.

"Iushg," she shook her head, taking another sip.

"None of that," Jerome said in a low voice, swiping it easily from her grasp

"Hey!" she cried out "Give it back!" she reached forward, but her arm went far to the left, she was beginning to see double.

"You are really drunk aren't you, Jaffrey?" laughed Jerome, amusement layered in his voice. "Of all the people…" he shook his head, laughing

"Jeroome, give me back the thingy," she reached forward again, this time her hand landing on his head. He arched an eye brow at her, and she let her hand slide down the side of his head, until it rested on his shoulder, she tangled her slim fingers in his wind ruffled hair.

Jerome's expression became more serious, as he noticed how close she was. He found himself leaning forward, but Mara leaned away quickly, smiling. She took another swig of the flask she had taken off of him.

"Look at you, very impressive," he praised her. "Give it back," he yanked the bottle out of her grasp. Hiding it behind his back and standing up "Now come on Mara, back to the house,"

"No." Mara crossed her arms stubbornly

"Mara…"

"No." she said again. Jerome sighed, before waving the flask in front of her

"Come with me and I'll give this back," he offered. It was a lie, as soon as they got back to the house he planned on tipping everything onto the floor.

Mara stood up greedily, and swayed, Jerome put out his arm to steady her. And they began the walk home. She leaned her head on his shoulder and her breathing was quiet. "You're very pretty," she said after a while, looking up at him. He starred down at her, bemused.

"I'm pretty?"

"No." she shook her head, as if thinking of the word "You're….hansome."

"Handsome?"

"Ya,"

"Thank you," he laughed, as they neared the park "You're very pretty yourself." It was a light joke, not that he didn't mean it. But Mara stood suddenly, looking up at him

"Am I?" she whispered, eyes wide with wonder. He frowned

"Of course you are," he promised "Who doesn't think that?"

"Mick," her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Oh Mara," he swooped in to hug her. He rested his chin on her head, and rubbed up and down her bare back. The dress was a low cut, and he found it very distracting. "Just because Mick didn't think that…"

"You've always been there," Mara smiled, holding him tightly "That's why I love you,"

Jerome stopped breathing at the statement. Never before had he heard her utter the words 'I love you' and certainly never at him. But she just had. And his heart was soaring.

Mara pushed Jerome suddenly and watched with a small satisfaction as he fell backwards onto his back on the ground.

"Mara, what?"

Mara didn't say anything, and she straddled him, placing her hands flat against his chest. Jerome's eyes widened as he looked up at the beauty before him. Mara's done up face, hair falling around her, the starry night sky as the background.

"Hey," she whispered quietly down at him. Before leaning down and capturing his lips softly with her own. Jerome could taste the alcohol on her lips, but it wasn't repelling, it had an addictive fruity kick, and he could see why she'd liked it.

A large part of him knew this was wrong, that he was taking advantage of her when she was drunk. That she would kill him when she found out. But this felt too good.

It was when she moved her hands to fiddle with the top button of his white striped shirt that he pulled away from her

"Mara," he warned, but she ignored him, placing kisses down his throat, and opening the next button "Mara." He said more forcefully, she stopped, leaning back up to look at him

"Yeah?"

"Stop." He ordered, Mara simply smiled and kissed his cheeks, before capturing his lips again, they were so soft and warm, and surprised her every time she made contact with him "Mara," he growled "Stop!" Mara hovered her face above him in surprise

"What?" she asked softly "Isn't this what you wanted? For me to want you?"

"If you don't stop now, I won't be in charge of my actions."

"So?" Mara giggled, running her hands up and down his chest under his shirt.

"Mara," he growled "I won't be able to stop." It was taking everything he had not to visibly shudder at her hands.

"What if I don't want you to stop?"

"Mara," he half moaned, kissing her again. To his relief, she removed her hands from his stomach and moved them to his neck, holding her flush against him.

**LINE BREAK**

She was asleep, they had pulled away from each other, panting, and in less than five seconds she had fallen asleep.

He held her bridal style and carried her off to her room. Kicking it open he noticed that Patricia was snoring loudly, and he placed Mara gently onto her bed. Jerome watched her for a moment, running his hand through his hair . His lips were swollen, and oh, how guilty he felt.

He placed a bucket beside her bed, as well as a hangover tablet with a glass of water. It hurt him slightly, to know that she most likely wouldn't remember this in the morning, she had been so drunk.

And he had taken complete advantage.

"Oh god, what have I done?" he whispered to himself. He knew he was low, just like Mara had said he was _You're so low Jerome, how many points did you think this would get you? _Her words chimed in his mind, and he scolded himself. She deserved so much better, yet he didn't have the self resolve to stay away.

Jerome leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, before walking out.

**More to come! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! REVIEW!**

"You look dead," came the loud voice. Mara struggled to open her eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness everywhere. She took a deep breath in and sat up, focusing on Jerome's clearing image.

"Jerome?" she asked, moving to clutch her head.

"The very same."

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, sweeping her hair out of her face, and looking along her bedside table to find a glass of water, she took a hesitant sip before placing it back down.

"Look at yourself," he answered simply. Mara looked down at herself curiously, only to find that she was still in her dress from last night. Her head throbbed, what had happened last night? She struggled to remember, but no memories came, it was a complete blank.

"What?" she managed, "What happened?" she stood up quickly, only to fall forward and be pushed back down by Jerome

"Not so fast," he warned her. "Take this," he put the tablet in the water and gave her back the glass. She watched, him, unsure for a moment. Before chugging the whole glass "Better?"

"Sure…" she rubbed her eyes, looking around the room "Where's Patricia and Joy?"

"Everyone's out, and Joy is sleeping over at a friend's house."

"And why are you here?"

"So you don't die." Mara groaned and Jerome laughed lightly at her "Would you like some breakfast?" he offered

"I think I need to clean up first," Mara gestured to herself and smiled, but Jerome simply shook his head

"I think you look beautiful," he said softly, honestly. Mara's eyes widened

"Thank you," she breathed "But I'm still gonna…" she gestured to the bathroom. Jerome nodded,

"Breakfast for two," he bowed, and walked out. Mara starred after him for a moment, she didn't know what had happened last night, but she knew that she had Jerome to thank that she was back at the house, and safe.

She hopped into the shower, relaxing at the heat, before brushing her hair and leaving it loose and straight. She wore a long sleeved purple top, with dark comfortable jeans and hopped down stairs.

Jerome was sat at the table, and there were two plates laid out. Toast, bacon, eggs, beans, sausage, tomatoes. The whole deal.

"Wow." Mara managed, sitting opposite him "This is…wow."

"I do have my talents," Jerome said slyly "Dig in."

It was a nice breakfast, and Mara kept glancing at Jerome. He was acting so kind. So normal. So non-confusing. And it was really nice.

The two of them had finished their breakfast, and now Mara was leaning forward, elbows on the table, head in her hands, absorbed in a hilarious story that Jerome was telling her.

"Then, this massive boulder comes hurtling towards us-"

"Hey." Came a voice. They both turned to see Mick standing in the door way, Joy was draped over him. He had his hand tight on her waste. Jerome cringed and turned to see Mara's reaction, she had frozen.

"Mick," Jerome nodded, kicking Mara under the table. She looked up and met his expectant eyes

"Hey Mick," she whispered, not looking away from Jerome

"Are you two on a date?" he asked curiously. Mara blushed and looked down, and Jerome just smirked

"Does it matter if they are?" asked Joy "It's not really any of your business,"

"Yeah but she was my-"

"Was your girlfriend." Jerome piped in "So what she does or not is not really any of your business,"

**Line break**

"Our house is a very very very fine house," she hummed over and over again, as she answered all the questions on the science sheet.

"Really?" Jerome whispered from his position next to her. Mara turned to him smiling

"Yes, what's wrong with it?"

"You're so bored, that you resort to singing?"

"Are you saying I can't sing?" she smiled at him teasingly. Jerome sighed and ran a hand through his hair

"With two cats and a yard, life use to be so hard."

Mara laughed loudly at this, hands over her mouth. The teacher didn't even look their way. Eventually her laughter died down and she became more serious.

"What happened last night?" she asked quietly, Jerome gazed into her eyes for a moment, before coughing and looking away.

"Mara-"

"Please," she pushed, mouth in a hard determined line.

"Later."

**Line Break**

It can be surprising, how later never comes and things you don't expect just happen. With a click of the fingers.

Joy had seen Mara sitting on the bench, nose stuck in a book as always. Then she had seen Jerome walk behind her, probably going to scare her or something. And Joy couldn't take it. It was like everyone was happy but her, everyone was in a couple but her.

Well of course, she had Mick. But Mick was still going after Mara, they weren't happy, she was just the rebound. She felt so used. And she wanted someone else to feel used. Second place, like she had all her life.

"Jerome!" she had called loudly, pretending not to notice that Mara had looked up as well. Jerome starred at Joy, but Joy ran towards him and kissed him full on the mouth. The few girls around them cooed, a few boys looked away in disgust, and Mara…

"What are you doing?" Jerome shrieked, throwing the small girl of off him, he wiped his mouth "That's disgusting Joy! Why would you even think…" he trailed off, following Joy's trail of sight. Mara had just turned the corner. "Oh." He said stumped, sitting on the bench Mara had just fled from "You are something, aren't you Joy?" he looked up at her, and Joy felt used once more.

"Go on," she mumbled "Give me the lecture,"

"Joy, I get it, kinda, okay, I don't get it, not really. But I think I know what you're saying, you're in love with someone, who's in love with someone else. Or, who's so clueless, or they're caught up somewhere else. But come on Joy, who are we kidding, don't you see them together? Fabian and Nina, they were a match made in heaven. Mara and Mick, not a match made in heaven, but they don't hate each other. I know it hurts Joy," he took a deep breath, looking her right in the eyes "But you don't have to keep trying to get other people's attention, everyone in Anubis House loves you Joy, no one would ever say 'she means nothing to me' because it's not true. Mick loves you, Mara loves you, Nina, loves you, Fabian really loves you, and even I, admittedly, and will kill anyone if you repeat this… I do love you."

Joy sniffed once, and leaned in to hug Jerome. "Sorry,"

**Line Break**

"Well, excuse me!" he cried in a girly voice, as she fell back onto her bed. "I didn't realise that because you're not with anyone, that I can't be with anyone!"

"It's not that Jerome-" Mara began angrily, sitting up for what must have been the fifth time

"No, it is that!" Jerome interrupted "I get it, I tell you I love you, tell you to dump Mick. So, you dump Mick and decided that we'll just be friends, but then I kiss another girl and you freak out-"

"It's not-"

"Well maybe it is okay, because I don't love you anymore! And according to you, the word 'love' doesn't exist."

There was silence for a moment, before Mara spoke up quietly

"That's not it," she started "I was going to say, it hurt me, because I didn't think you were the type of person to go around and kiss another person's girlfriend, especially a person that you hardly ever talk to."

Jerome just starred at her for a moment, in awe "Mara?" he almost whispered "Do you know something?" she shook her head at him. Jerome ran forward and lifted her off the bed, twirling her in the air, she shrieked "YOU ARE AMAZING!" he sang as she cried out in the air.

"Umm, should I come back later or?" Amber's voice cut in their fiasco. Jerome put her down sheepishly and they stood beside each other, "Mara," Amber said slowly, her eyes on Jerome, she looked angry "I think you should see this," she handed Mara the paper and headed for the door

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Jerome asked curiously, his eyes narrowing.

"I just don't want to be in here when she see's that," and with that, Amber was gone. Jerome turned to see Mara reading the words on the paper. She looked up at him in shock.

"I thought that you and Joy was just a mistake," she stated dully

"What are you talking about?" Jerome asked, snatching the paper "What?" he asked, outraged. There was a picture of him and Joy hugging, it had been posted on the website. "Mara," he cooed "This is just a picture of me comforting her,"

"Amber's put the hyper link to a video," Mara muttered, opening her laptop and typing it in quickly. Jerome furrowed his eye brows and sat beside her, Mara shifted away from him slightly, but he still had a good view of the screen.

_It was Jerome and Joy sitting on a bench, It was good quality, but had obviously been filmed off of a phone. _

"_I get it Joy, I know what you're saying, you're in love with someone. But come on Joy, who are we kidding? Don't you see them together? Mara and Mick, a match made in heaven. Nina and Fabian, a match made in heaven." He took a deep breath "I know it hurts Joy, but you don't need to get other people's attention, because Mara, she means nothing to me. I do love you,"_

_Joy smiled, and leaned in to hug Jerome. _

_End of Video_

"What?" Mara asked, sadness and shock in her voice, she looked up at Jerome who was starring at the video, it looked so real, he would have believed it himself had he not been there. The Video had been edited so well. "I mean nothing to you?" she asked quiet, mouse like.

"No, Mara-"

"You're just like Mick," she cried, tears flowing freely from her eyes "Just like him," she pointed to the door. But Jerome just starred at her in shock

"Mara, that's been edited! You don't believe that do you? Please, you're smarter than this,"

"Get out," Mara whispered "Just get out."

**Pour myself a cup of ambition….**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, thanks for the reviews, I always look forward to reading them! I'm rather sad like that…**

"It's like everything goes wrong just as something is about to happen." Jerome muttered

"I know what you're saying," Alfie nodded, clicking random combinations on his game boy

"Like, whenever we're about to get somewhere, move forward in some way. Someone, something comes along and-" he took a deep frustrated breath in "Messes it all up. Someone out there, is out to get me Alfie. I am convinced of it. I know we're..what's the word? Oh yeah, meant to be. We're like perfect! You know? She's perfect…"

"I know what you're saying," Alfie nodded again, turning the game boy upside down and frowning slightly when the zombie didn't die.

"I mean, you and Amber got together in the end, didn't you? You wooed her, and she saw that you would actually be good together. Despite what everyone else thought, and her previous relationship with Mick, she got over it. And look at you two…you're happy."

"I know what you're saying."

"But Mara, Mara technically should be more…easy? No, not easy, but simpler. But she didn't get over Mick, I tried to woo her, but I failed. I'm dying inside Alfie."

"I know what you're saying."

"Alfie!" Jerome cried "You're not exactly helping!" At this Alfie looked up and chucked his game boy to the other side of the room

"Right, so what you should do is… get Joy to tell Mara that the whole thing was a big mistake and that it was edited and what really happened." Alfie smiled, hoping his idea would get approved.

"Get Joy to…You're a genius Alfie," Jerome stood up and patted his friend on the back, opening the door and stepping out.

**Line Break**

"You want me to talk to her?" Joy repeated slowly, perched on the edge of the sofa, while Jerome paced in front of her

"Yeah, explain the whole video was edited, it was a lie,"

"Why?"

"Joy, really? You of all people are questioning things?" he arched a light eye brow at her, and she looked down, shame faced.

"I'll talk to her,"

"Now."

The two of them walked up to the room, and Joy took a deep breath. Joy was dressed in blue denim shorts and a white shirt, it was quite warm outside. She knocked on Mara's door.

"Mara?" she asked "Can I come in?"

"Are you alone?" was the reply. Joy looked over at Jerome curiously

"Why?" she whispered to Jerome

"I dunno, ask her. Probably cuz she doesn't wanna see me," he whispered back

"Why?" Joy asked loudly through the wooden door

"I want to show you something!" was the cheerful reply. Jerome was slightly startled by this, he thought she would be moping about.

"I'm alone," Joy lied, moving Jerome to the side slightly so he wouldn't be seen when she opened the door. Joy opened the door and she gasped "Mara!" she squealed "Oh you look…" she trailed of, amazed by her friend.

"I know! Normally I wouldn't care this much about clothes, but my parents sent it to me and I couldn't resist…"

"Good! You look absolutely stunning!"

Jerome couldn't help himself, and he peered round the edge of the door. Mara was dressed in a red summer dress that cut off just above the knees. It fit well with a light pink cardigan, she had her hair straight, and it was looked slightly longer than usual. She wore slight white heels, making her taller than Joy.

She looked like perfection.

"Thank you," Mara brushed prettily "But I only wanted to see how it looked, I'm going to remove it. What did you need?"

"Oh." Joy turned to the door to see Jerome standing there, she looked away quickly to that Mara wouldn't notice "Well, I was wondering if you'd seen the video of me and…Jerome,"

"Yeah," Mara said quietly "I've seen it, but don't worry, I totally understand that you to are-"

"No Mara." Joy cut her off "You're wrong," she continued softly "Jerome was really saying that all to comfort me, and the part about him not caring about you? That was all edited, I don't even know how it got posted. Or who edited it, I guess some people in the school are still pretty jealous that he's in love with you."

"He's what?"

"In love with you," Joy laughed "Everyone knows that, Jerome is head over heels, Mara," Jerome cringed, not because it was untrue, but because it was Joy telling this to Mara and not him.

"He is not," Mara huffed, crossing her arms

"Of course he is! Don't you see how he treats everyone else? Don't you see how he treats you? Are you completely blind Mara? He's fancied you ever since elections last term, how come you've made him wait so long?" Joy cocked her head,

"We're too young for love,"

"So? You're using that as an excuse. Fine, say he doesn't love you, which he does. He at the very least, likes you a lot. Why are you waiting?"

Jerome listened intently, thanking Joy for asking all the questions he wished he could ask.

"I…"

"Sorry Mara," Joy sighed, smiling "I just came to clear things up, not to nag you. I think you should wear that dress out today,"

"Why?"

"Because Jerome, is going to take you on a date." And with that Joy walked over to the door and dragged Jerome by the arm into full view. "Well," she smiled, "I'll leave you two alone," and with that she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Hey," Jerome said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand

"Hi,"

"You look great," he said earnestly, gesture to her attire.

"Thank you," It was silent for a moment "Is everything Joy said-"

"True. Yup, all of it. I wouldn't have put it so bluntly." They both laughed lightly

"So, are we going to go on a date?" Mara asked, laughing at the shocked expression on his face

"Really?" he whispered hopefully. Mara nodded

"On one condition," she teased "Tell me what happened the night I blanked out," Jerome starred at her for a moment. And took a breath, considering things. If he told her, what would she be? Happy, angry, upset? Need more time? It would defy all her morals. So Jerome lied. Lied through clenched teeth

"You were really drunk, and had just made your way out of the party. You phoned Anubis house, but then I answered instead, and came to collect you. On the walk home you were saying that you wished you and Amber were best friends again. Just girl stuff, that's it," he shrugged, evaluating her facial expression.

"Sorry to put you through that," Jerome laughed, guilt flooding through him, "So, we're still on for our date?"

**Too much to ask for a review? Because if you're reading this, then please, take the time to review. EVEN IF ONLY ONE WORD!**

**Please?**

**Not trying to seem needy or anything. Yeah…**


	8. Chapter 8

**REVIEW  
><strong> 

"So what's up with you and the word 'love'" he asked her, legs stretched out in front of him, as he leaned against a tree. Mara sat crossed legged opposite him, and popped a grape into her mouth. She was beautiful in her new dress, the sun hitting her perfectly.

"Nothing's up," she smiled "It's just…not quite right."

"Mara come on," Jerome pushed, slightly offended "You know you can tell me everything, I tell you everything."

"Do you?" Mara questioned, starring him in the eyes, as if searching for something. He let her stare for a moment, before she sighed, not finding anything. "It's just, before I came here, I had this boy friend. Edmon."

"Bad break up?"

"Yeah," she nodded "Everyday he said he loved me, and I said it right back, we threw the word around like it meant nothing. And then I was on my way home, when I saw him, standing there and kissing this girl. At first I didn't believe it was him, so I went closer, and I could hear him whispering the word again and again. Now, I'm never going to use that word until I'm absolutely sure." She looked back at him "Sorry," she added.

"Don't worry Mara, I'm nothing like _Edmon," _he promised, eyes widening in disbelief as he saw her slight frown "What?" he pressed "What?"

"Well…" Mara began uncertainly "He was a prankster too, which was just a cover story, he had problems with his family,"

"So?"

"Well…" Mara really didn't want to continue, she knew this wouldn't end well, but she saw the realization come to him, it was written all over his face.

"You-You think…I would do that to you?"

"No Jerome I do-"

"I can't believe you." He stood up, angry now. Mara stood too, her hands up defensively "After all this time how can you still not-"

"Jerome!" Mara cried, outraged "I don't think you would do that! Okay!" Jerome stopped his ranting and paused, shocked at seeing her angry "I don't! I'm just having a bad time! Edmon left, cheating on me! Mick left, cheating on me! Third time lucky doesn't just always work!" she took a deep breath in, tucking her black hair behind her ear "I loved them! And I told them I loved them so often, then when they leave! I can't Jerome, I just-" her voice fell quiet "Can't. I'm sorry," it was barely a whisper "I shouldn't have yelled, I have to g-"

"Mara," Jerome's strong voice cut in and gripped her wrist as she turned to leave, pulling her to him "You needed to yell, you've had that inside for way too long. Go on,"

Mara hugged him back tightly, burying her face into his chest "Go on what?"

"Cry," he urged "Sometimes it's better to just cry,"

**Line Break**

They were dancing together in the empty park. It was early evening now, and the sky was a light purple with streaks of orange. He had a hand on her waist and was holding her other one. While she had a hand on his shoulder, they jumped about on the grass. Shoes by their picnic remains.

"Woo!" Mara laughed as they skipped about

"You're adorable," he chuckled, moving both hands to her waist and lifting her high into the air, spinning her around, she squealed in delight. Head tilting back with laughter. "I've never seen someone laugh so much,"

"Then stop being so funny," she squealed, giving him a tight hug when he sat her down. "Jerome?" she asked quietly, moving her hands to hold his head softly,

"Yeah?" he pressed him forehead to hers gently, the remains of a smile still on his face

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything," he breathed

"Kiss me," she said, eyes fluttering closed, as if she didn't want to hear the response. And this was the first time he had heard her ask that. When she was sober. He smiled, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers, they fit so perfectly it almost hurt him. His heart was pounding against his rib cage due to only a simple kiss.

**Line Break**

"So, you and Jerome!" Amber was literally jumping with delight "Finally! I've already started you're scrap book, so no worries there…"

"Amber!" Mara laughed, she had been in a good mood ever since she got back "We don't need a scrap book-"

"Hey Mara," Alfie popped his head around the door. Mara wanted to point out that he shouldn't just barge in without knocking, but she was too pleased. "Can I talk to you for a mo?"

Mara nodded, standing and following him down the hall "Well, since you and Jerome are dating, I want you to know that I'm very protective of him, and you better treat him right."

"What?" Mara laughed, bemused

"Jerome doesn't give his heart away easily Mara, and I just think you should remember th-"

"Hey Alfie," Mick smiled, walking down the corridor "Hey Mara, you look nice,"

"Thanks," Mara blushed despite herself, not use to compliments

"What are you two talking about?" he asked, eyes bright

"Jara!" Alfie exclaimed "Just making sure Mara knows the boundaries," to this Mara rolled her eyes

"Wait, so you and Clarke?" Mick looked stunned "I thought you two were just friends,"

"We are, we just decided to give it go," Mara nodded

"Really? I thought he went for a more Patricia type girl, you know? Just someone less predictable-"

"Shut up." Alfie murmured in a low voice. Mick looked at him, confused

"Wha-"

"I'm predictable?" Mara repeated, hurt.

"No!" he exclaimed, now seeing what Alfie had been trying to tell him "I was just saying that you're not exactly…the most, you know…bold, sort of-"

"Very bad." Alfie coughed, not so subtly

"Well." Mara growled "Good to know you feel that way Mick." And with that she turned on her heel and began to walk away

"Oh come on Mars, what are you gonna to this time? Dress up like Amber instead of Patricia?" Mick called down the corridor. Mara stopped cold in her tracks. And Alfie backed away slightly, shaking his head like a maniac

"Big mistake," he whispered. Mara turned back around, walked right up to Mick and slapped him hard across the face. Mick starred at her stunned, but Alfie looked like he had expected it

"Do not call me Mars." She hissed, walking away.

"Yikes," Alfie said, turning to expect Mick's bright red cheek "Had a feeling she'd do that, you can only push a nice girl so far Mick. And after what you did to her…" Alfie raised his hand and slapped Mick across the other cheek, before huffing and waltzing away.

Jerome watched from behind the wall, he had never been happier.

He had a best friend to stand up for him

A girl friend to hold him

And an enemy to get crushed.

Yup. Life was good.

**Hey guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (I say it thrice for emphasis…REVIEW)**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! REVIEW!  
><strong> 

He remembered last year, it had been a fake mouse problem. And this year, it was a real one. And it just happened to be Anubis house. Of course, otherwise it wouldn't be fitting, would it? Jerome swiped his free hand through his hair, his pillow tucked under one arm.

He dropped his stuff onto the chairs that were meant to be his bed for the night, all the other boys were already asleep, he had taken his time in the bathroom.

Jerome tried to settle into sleep, but he couldn't. He kept thinking about how all the girls were just in the next room. How it tortured him that Mara was so close… He sighed, standing and collecting his stuff. He would go and sleep in a deserted class room.

His bare feet padded along the cold corridor floors, he opened the door to the drama room and almost jumped. There was a figure, asleep along the pillow covered sofa. It was Mara.

"Mara?" he whispered quietly, the figure sat up immediately

"Who's there?" she asked into the darkness

"It's me."

"Very helpful,"

"Jerome."

"Oh Jerome, what are you doing in here?" Their eyes were adjusting now and they could just make each other out

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted

"Me neither, would you like to sleep here?"

"With you?" he asked, unsure if that was what she meant

"Yeah, if you're okay with that," Jerome nodded and laid out his pillow beside her. They leaned on their elbows, facing each other. It was oddly exhilarating. Starring at each other in the darkness, finding beauty.

Mara closed her eyes, and let her mind wander, trying not to think about the amazingly gorgeous blonde right in front of her. Jerome watched her and smiled. She was so beautiful, so gorgeous. He sighed

He loved her. He really loved her. Mara moved forward, slightly cold and looking for warmth. Her knee moved forward and Jerome's eyes widened.

_PLEASE NOTE THAT THE FOLLOWING IS MORE RATED M THAN ANYTHING ELSE. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THE FOLLOWING IF YOU DO NOT APPRECTIATE SCENES LIKE THIS!_

Jerome was momentarily horrified when he felt himself harden between Mara's soft thighs. He hadn't meant for that to happen, but when he had just admitted that he loved her, and she pressed up against him…his body had done what it wanted.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god_

He was so sure she would feel it, and push him away. Just plain disgusted by the sight and the thought of him. Disgraced by his lack of control.

When he heard her let out a soft gasp, he cringed, awaiting her reaction. And then she did something he never thought little innocent Mara would ever do.

She slowly, deliberately slid her hand down his chest to where his erection was nestled, and she stroked him.

Jerome immediately jolted from the very feeling of her fingers, letting out a tortured moan.

"God Mara," he rasped "You don't have to… I mean, don't feel like you have to…"

"Shhh," she whispered, stroking him a bit faster, pressing his cock against her. Through his thin pyjama trousers and her thin shorts, he could feel just how hot she was. Wait, no that wasn't heat, that was…wet. She was wet.

His heart leapt against his ribcage.

_Did she want this? Did she want this, like he wanted it?_

The idea absolutely stunned him. He had only ever fooled around with girls. Never actually…done it. He wanted to wait for the right girl, and the right girl had always been Mara. There was never any competition. She was the reason he had waited. She was the reason and reason enough.

But now, feeling her small warm body against his, her hand so perfect, he felt overwhelmingly thankful that he would be able to do this for the first time. With her.

He shuddered with pleasure and murmured Mara's name.

"Any one in here?" came a voice. They pushed away from each other, faster than thought possible. Trying not to be seen in the darkness "Oops, this is not the bathroom," and with that Fabian turned and walked out. He hadn't seen them.

"Wow," Jerome panted.

"Yeah,"

"I think I have to go back now, in case he notices me missing."

"Yeah," Mara nodded

"I don't want to go,"

"That's good," she leaned in and kissed him, before watching as he slipped from the room. And left her to dream of him and nothing else.

**Hey, not great at those sorts of scenes, sorry…**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**REVIEW!**

_Two weeks later:_

"AHH!" he let out an aggravated cry. Mara looked up at him and glared, because that's what bad girls did right? They glared. She did not expect Jerome to come stomping over to her and harshly pull the hair band out of her hair, so that it fell back into its normal style

"Jerome!" cried Mara "What are you doing?"

"Mara, this-" he gestured to her, the black tights and the heavy makeup "Is not you, you should act like yourself,"

"I can do what I like," Mara scoffed looking away, Jerome reached out a hand, softer now, and tucked some of her black hair behind her ear

"I know but, the real you is so much better, I love the real you," he stroked the side of her face, but he noticed her freeze "Sorry, I don't mean love. Well I do mean love. But I should have said…" he laughed slightly "Okay, scratch all of that, I'm gonna start again. I prefer the real you,"

"The real me? So, you don't mind when I act all geeky and lame?" she asked, unsure of herself. She had changed herself because Mick had said Jerome would prefer someone more exciting. She should have guessed it was a lie.

"A geek? Mara no one on the planet thinks you're a geek," he smiled at Mara's questioning face "Fine, but being a geek is awesome. I would die to become a geek,"

"Jerome-"

"Fine okay, you got me. I wouldn't want to be a geek, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with a geek."

"Jerome-"

"Please don't be angry with me, I think my tongue hates me today,"

"Jerome-"

"No I'm serious, I just keep saying things…"

"Jerome-"

"I'm not lying!"

"Jerome, relax," Mara laughed "I just did this because I thought you'd like me better if I did."

"Like you better?" Jerome burst out laughing, he clutched his stomach with one hand "Dear god Mara, if I liked you any more-"

"Well this is oddly entertaining," smiled Fabian. Mara starred wide eyed at him

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"What can I say, I blend right into the back ground right?" they all laughed, mostly because Fabian was wearing a shirt and trousers that matched the colour of the chair

"Fabian, get out," Jerome sighed smiling

"Sure," Fabian stood before seeming to remember something "I found this on the grounds outside, any one knows whose it is?" he brought out an eerily familiar silver flask. Jerome winced at the sight, he needed to stop Mara from getting a closer look as she might re-

"Can I take a closer look?" Mara asked, standing, her arm out stretched

"Sure," Fabian was about to pass it to her, when Jerome snatched it out of his hand and through it hard. Luckily, the window was open and it flew right out.

"Jerome!" Fabian and Mara exclaimed in unison.

"What?" Jerome asked casually, leaning against the chair. "It was just a flasky thing, who knows where it's been,"

"But it belongs to someone!" Mara scolded "I'll go it," she turned for the door but Jerome caught her hand and twirled her into him, kissing her softly. Fabian took this as a hint to leave and walked out. Jerome was a complete mystery.

"Wha?" Mara asked in daze, swaying slightly. Gosh, she felt like an idiot when he kissed her.

"Sorry, but you just look so beautiful," he hummed , pulling her in.

"No I don't," she shook her head, Jerome smiled down at her

"Of course you do,"

"Jerome. Have you seen me?" she gestured down at herself. She was wearing grey joggers and a long red shirt that had the sleeves rolled up.

"You look beautiful no matter what you're wearing," he said truthfully "Plus, that is my shirt,"

Mara arched an eye brow, looking down. And she laughed loudly "You must have left it in my room!" she whacked his arm gently

"Well, you put it on," he reminded cheekily. For now the flask was forgotten, but as he held her, he couldn't help but peer out the window, to see where the flask had landed.

**Line Break**

They were sat deep in the woods, and Mara had fallen asleep, leaning on his arm. Jerome couldn't help but smile. She was so perfect.

"I love you," she mumbled deep in her sleep. Jerome should have been ecstatic, but he had a nasty feeling, she wasn't talking about him. "Edmon," she continued softly. Jerome clenched his teeth. Unsure who he was most angry with.

When she awoke he wouldn't make eye contact with her. And they walked to the house in mostly silence. Finally they walked into the living room. Where Mara snapped

"Okay Jerome, what's wrong? Just tell me!" Mara demanded. Alfie and Amber turned from their position in the kitchen and crouched immediately, watching the scene unfold.

"What's wrong? Why wouldn't anything be wrong? I just happen to wait and wait for you to be over that meat-head, only to realise he was just a rebound!"

"What?"

"You heard me." Jerome hissed, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Mick was just a rebound. It was Edmon that you weren't over."

"What?" Mara asked again. "You don't know what you're talking about." she snapped

"Oh." Jerome raised his eye brow, ready for the challenge "Then tell me something Mara. Did Edmon have blonde hair? Did Edmon enjoy sports? Was Edmon Mr Popular? Was Edmon not very clever?" he watched her. Mara didn't respond, only looked down, shame faced. He was spot on. "Well, I'm not going to be a rebound Mara. We're through."

"Jerome!" Mara called, upset. "I am over Edmon. You are not a rebound, you just said it yourself, Mick was the rebound, not you! Never you!"

"Right." Jerome chocked disbelievingly. He blinked away any tears "That's why I'm blonde, and I'm a prankster and have family issues! You said it yourself Mara! I'm just like him!"

"No Jerome!" Mara shook her head, "You're wrong! I am over him!"

"I heard you! I heard you say you loved him! When you were sleeping!"

"So?" Mara scoffed "Seriously? You're going to leave me, over something I said in my sleep!"

Jerome's response was low and very quiet, all ears had to focus to hear him "If you're still thinking about him, after two years. And you're still saying you love him, then what am I Mara?"

"Jerome please," Mara cried, tears flowing freely down her face. "You can't…"

"I was so stupid to ever think…" and he turned and walked away

"Please," Mara crouched down and buried her head in her knees, crying helplessly. It was all her fault.

"So, I'll take Jerome, and you do Mara?" asked Amber. Alfie nodded obediently.

**Line break**

"Mara, you've been crying for the best part of an hour." Mara looked up at him, cheeks stained red.

"Sorry,"

"Wow. When I say that to Amber I usually get hit." Mara laughed lightly. "Hey Mara," he said softer, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arm around her "Remember when we were friends?"

"Of course I do Alfie," Mara sniffed

"Good. Just checking."

"I really messed up, didn't I?"

"Well, in all fairness, you were asleep." Mara didn't even ask how Alfie knew that part, Alfie was like Jerome like that. He always knew things he wasn't suppose to know.

"How do I fix this?"

"You'd be surprised how often people are asking me that question."

"Alfie," she laughed, nudging him slightly

"Why don't you meet up with Edmon again, huh? And try to get rid of the feelings that you obviously still have for him."

"Do you think that would work?"

"Who knows little M? But try it anyway."

**Line break**

"They sent _you_, off all people to try and comfort me?" Jerome smirked as Amber stepped into the room. Amber's hair was long and blond with a bright pink hair band in. She wore dark blue jeans and a light blue top.

"I can't believe you dumped her." Amber stated. Jerome looked up at her, from where he was sat at the end of his bed

"Why? Because of you're stupid scrap book?"

"No." Amber huffed "And scrap books are not stupid."

"Then what?"

"I can't believe you dumped her, because you've been waiting so long for this." She looked down at him, and her normally blank eyes were filled with sympathy "You waited for her to finally say yes Jerome. Then she did, and you just dumped her."

"Amber you don't under-"

"Oh I understand Jerome," she snarled "I understand that you just made a massive mistake. She was starting to really like you. And even if she wasn't over 'Edmon' just yet, she would have gotten over him by constantly being with you. You messed up."

"How would you kn-"

"Just trust me. Okay? You messed up, and you better fix it. Because soon she's going to forgive you on her own, and treat you like a friend."

"What?"

"Exactly."

**Line break**

Mara paced outside for a moment, mobile phone in hand.

"Just phone him," Alfie moaned from the side. He had his head in his hands. Jerome held his breath, he had been on his way to school, when he'd over heard the voices.

"But isn't that a bit awkward? Phoning and ex after two years and wanting to meet them?" Mara worried aloud. Alfie sighed audibly

"Just dially dial."

"You're right. I should do this. For Jerome." And she dialled the numbers. She held the phone to her ear, unsure what to expect

"Put it on speaker," Alfie requested. Mara nodded, maybe if she did that Alfie would be able to tell her if he was angry with her or not. She always found it hard to tell over the phone.

"Hi, is this who I think it is?" the male voice answered. Jerome listened intently. So this was Edmon? Intriguing.

"Who do you think it is?" she asked

"Mara? Mara is that you? Mara Jaffray?"

"Hey Edmon," she said nervously, Alfie gave her the thumbs up

"Oh my gosh, I haven't heard from you, in what? Two years?"

"Yeah, that seems about right," she hedged

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's a bit much to ask…"

"Come on, you know I'd do anything for you,"

"Still?" There was a sigh on the other side of the phone

"Mara, you know everything that happened between me and Cindy was nothing, you just came at the wrong moment, if you had been like three seconds earlie-"

"Let's not get into it now," Mara said quickly "I was wondering, is there any chance of you coming to visit me? There's this hotel a few blocks away from my school. I really want to see you again."

"See me again?"

"Not like that Ed," Mara giggled slightly. He was so optimistic, it was amusing.

"Nah, I get it Mara, I was thinking of taking a little break anyway. I'll be there in two days,"

"Two days?" Mara and Alfie chocked out. Mara put a finger to her lips, a sign for Alfie to shut up "You don't have to come so soon, Ed-"

"No, I want to. Send me the details of the hotel. See you in two days Mara."

"Yeah," Mara trailed of quietly, about to click her phone shut.

"Hey Mara?"

"Yes?"

"I've missed you," and then the phone clicked shut.

"Well, if you ask me that went a little too well." Alfie murmured. Jerome silently agreed.

"I've missed him too," Mara whispered.

**If you're wondering why Edmon is coming so quickly, well I don't really have an answer. He just IS. DEAL WITH IT!**

**Please review!**

**x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, REVIEW!**

**Sorry about the whole chapter 10 mix up, but if you wanna go back and re-read it, this whole thing would make more sense!**

"Wow, Mara, you look just like you did before. Beautiful as ever." The tall boy said down to the girl who was sitting in a coffee shop, holding a warm mug of hot chocolate. Mara looked up, and her eyes grew wide

"Edmon?" she asked, dazed

"Yeah, I know," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair "I had a bit of a makeover."

Mara nodded dumbly. Edmon's blonde hair was now dyed a dark black, ruffled by the wind outside. His was taller now, slimmer and apparently stronger. He had a light splatter of freckles across his nose that she hadn't seen before. In other words, he looked…gorgeous.

"So, is there any particular reason you wanted to see me?" he asked sitting down. Mara took a deep breath, before smiling.

"Not really Ed, I just wanted to spend some time with you. Haven't seen you in ages." She shrugged. Edmon nodded

"I would love to spend some time with you Mara, are there any parks around here?"

**Line break**

_One Week Later (So what? I'm allowed to make a lot of time pass in one line if I want!)_

"So you won the election?" Edmon asked, as they walked

"Yup," Mara smiled, Edmon tilted the white bag of sweets he was holding to her, and Mara grinned, digging her hand in and pulling out a sugar covered snake. Popping it into her mouth.

"I've missed this," Edmon commented "I've only been here a week with you and it feels as though you've never left."

Mara chewed slowly, before answering "But I did leave."

"Mara-"

"Edmon can we not-"

"No Mara. We have to talk about this," they stopped in front of Anubis house now, it was around midday and the sun shone brightly. "That day, I made the biggest mistake of my life,"

"Edmon-"

"No, it's true. When Cindy came over, I thought she was only coming to talk, I had no idea what she was about to do. But then she kissed me, I was so shocked that I didn't do anything. I didn't move. But then, I did what you do, you know Cindy was a close friend of mine, right?" Mara nodded "Well, I reacted normally, I kissed her back Mara, and it was wrong, so wrong. Then you came round and saw us. I wanted to die, but Mara." He placed one hand on her shoulder, the other hand still carrying the sweets "I love you so much," he shook his head, a sad look etching into his beautiful features

"Edmon-"

"No Mara please, I know what you're going to say '_Oh Edmon, I really want this to work out, but I've moved on. I can't give you another chance. You hurt me so much!" _He put on a girlish voice and Mara laughed loudly. But he had been right. That was almost exactly what she was going to say "But seriously Mara, have you ever been with someone, but kissed someone else anyway?"

Mara's face became serious. Yes she had. She had kissed Jerome when she was still with Mick. But did that mean she stopped loving Mick? No, she still loved him. It was just that she loved someone else more.

"So please Mara," Edmon leaned forward, and Mara froze, unsure what he was about to do. Edmon leaned forward, and brushed his soft lips to her pink ones. It was just a light touch, and Mara made no move to move. But Edmon stepped forward, pressing further into her. She smelt like roses, and her lips tasted like sugar.

Mara pulled away first, and looked up at him "Edmon," she sighed, "I-"

"I love you so much," he choked out. Mara watched him, feeling the urge to cry

"See you tomorrow, yeah? At the park?" her voice was slightly higher, she felt so bad.

"Yeah, and Mara, I'm so, so sorry,"

Mara watched him leave, before turning and walking up the steps to the house, what she saw made her blood run cold.

Jerome was stood there.

At the top of the stairs, in all his glory, hair swept forward in the style she loved. Looking down at her. Mara kept her chin up and kept walking, until she was the same level with him.

"Hey Jerome," she smiled lamely. Why she was so afraid? She didn't know. She was doing this for him, wasn't she?

"People call you such a good girl," he muttered, disappointment and helplessness in his tone. "But you're not. Imagine it Mara, if I told everyone that you kissed me while you were dating Mick. That Mick meant nothing to you. That he was just a rebound. Imagine if I told everyone that I was just a rebound, because there had been some other guy you had been leading on for years. Someone no one even knew existed." His words were laced with venom, but his eyes held so much love. "Imagine it Mara. And just imagine the look on their face, when I show them this," Jerome turned his phone around, and there was a picture, of her and Edmon, kissing.

"Oh Jerome," she whispered, sadly. She looked up at him "I was only doing this for you," she carried on in her hushed tone "I only called him here so that I would get over him and be with you properly. I kissed you when I was with Mick because I realised you were the one for me. I haven't been leading anyone on Jerome. It's you, it's always been you." Her voice was so soft, so kind. So ashamed.

Jerome looked down at her, wishing everything she said to be true, but not believing it. "Then say it." He ordered harshly "Say you love me."

"Jerome-"

"You'll say it if you want to be with me!" he yelled, and a tear fell from his eye. One single tear, he wiped it away harshly, and there was no sign that it had ever been there. Mara starred at him. He really cared about this, didn't he? He had _cried _because she had hurt him so much. Jerome Clarke had shed a tear. And now he was giving her the perfect opportunity to make up for everything. All she had to do was say she loved him, and she would be with him again. It was then that Mara realised she did, in fact lo-

"Hey Mara, I forgot to give you back your head phones…" Edmon drifted off when he saw how the two of them were starring at each other. Jerome turned to him. "Hey," he smiled, sticking his hand out "I'm Edmon, a friend of Ma-" Edmon never got to finish his sentence, because Jerome had shoved him hard, and Edmon had slid back down all the stairs. Landing on his back at the bottom.

"Jerome!" Mara scolded, rushing down to help Edmon, but Jerome was faster. He had longer legs and was just plain faster. He reached Edmon before Mara did, and placed his foot onto Edmon's chest. Edmon wheezed

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he breathed, trying to stand but failing.

"Jerome," Mara shook her head as she ran over "Jerome please, think about what you're doing."

"Say it Mara." Jerome said through gritted teeth

"Say what Mara?" Edmon wheezed. Mara's eyes flitted between the two of them, torn. Either way someone got hurt. So effectively, she was just choosing who to hurt. And it was killing her.

She couldn't do this. She wanted to run inside and leave the both of them out here to sort it out for themselves. She wanted to kiss them both, she wanted to explain everything she was feeling without someone getting hurt my her words.

"I love you Jerome!" she screamed finally. Edmon and Jerome stopped breathing. And Jerome removed his foot off of Edmon to stare at her in complete shock. She hadn't just said it had she? Never in a million years did he think that she would.

"What?" he whimpered

"I love you," she said more softly, walking over to him, and hugging him tightly. Jerome took a deep breath in, never happier. He wrapped his arms around her, and laid his cheek on her soft hair.

"Mara?" they both turned to see Edmon, standing now, he was just a bit shorter than Jerome "You don't, do you? You can't love him Mara! You can't! I came all this way because I still love you!"

"Ed," Mara managed to look right into his hazel brown eyes "I can't be with you. It's not because I don't forgive you. Because I do. I do forgive you, I know you didn't mean to kiss her. And I still really like you Edmon. But I'm with someone else now."

"So you mean, if I'd come back, say three months earlier, you and me would be…"

"Edmon," Mara sighed, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. She whispered so quietly into his ear so that Jerome wouldn't hear "Oh Edmon, I really did love you once, you know that right?" she felt Edmon nod "I'm still going to meet up with you tomorrow, okay? But Jerome is most probably going to come along. Okay? Please, can we still be friends?"

"I'd do anything for you Mara," he whispered back. Mara squeezed him tightly before letting go and returning to Jerome. He took her hand and led her back inside.

Edmon starred after them.

Crushed.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Review…I say it four times for effect…review


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME SMILE!**

"Please Mara," he grasped her wrist. Mara arched a delicate black eye brow at him, before pulling herself free

"Jerome, what's wrong? Do you know what the sounds are?" she asked, curiously. For so long she had wondered what the sounds were, where exactly the Scooby gang crept to. "Tell me." She demanded, noticing his hesitation. She sat back down on the sofa and gazed into his eyes in the way she knew he couldn't resist. "Jerome, please…" she pushed.

He took a deep breath, and ran his hand through his hair "Please Mara, you don't want to kn-"

"Jerome, stop. You know me well enough to know that I do want to know! I lost my two best friends over whatever it is that keeps them occupied! What do you think I would do? What could I do? I just want to know. Surely there was a time where you didn't know what was happening with them. But you found out, and now all I want to do is find out too!"

"Mara, I found out by mistake-"

"Please."

"I want to, I really do, but I don't want to put you in danger-"

"So they're all in danger right now!" she cried, standing again.

"Who's in danger?" asked Edmon walking in. Mara fell silent and turned around smiling.

"No one," she said quickly, standing there awkwardly as the two boys appraised each other. She wondered what they would do. Jerome stood slowly, and then very reluctantly reached his arm out and smiled cheekily.

"Hi, I'm Jerome," Edmon smiled, happy they were being civil, and shook his hand back "Mara's current boyfriend." Edmon sighed, slightly frustrated.

"Very petty of you," he coughed under his breath. Jerome smirked

"Really? You're so afraid of me, that you have to hide your insults? Who are you trying to impress Edmon, because it certainly isn't me. Plus there would be no reason for you to try and impress Mara, she's over you."

"Jerome-" Mara warned, but Edmon cut him off

"No, let him speak Mara. He obviously has the brains, so tell me _Jerome, _did you get a scholar ship here, or did your parents, who don't love you, send you here?" Jerome visibly stiffened, a direct hit. "Oh poor stupid Jerome, I can see through that lame old prankster disguise, why, I use to have one myself. But my parents sorted it out, obviously you haven't."

"Edmon-" Mara tried, but once again, she was cut off

"And you wonder why Mara wouldn't get back together with you."

"That's not why-"

"Oh what drugs have you been taking?" Jerome asked cuttingly "She doesn't love you anymore. She loves me."

"Well Jerome, what if I told you this? What if I told you that you're sister asked me out."

There was silence in the room, and Mara's eyes widened. Sweet little Poppy had asked out Edmon? Okay, she supposed it wasn't that ridiculous, he was rather good looking.

"What did you say?" Mara asked quietly. Edmon turned to her, and his voice softened

"I said no, because I'm still in love with you." Edmon received a sharp punch in the face.

"Jerome!" Mara screamed, kneeling beside Edmon, who was now laid on the floor.

"If you even thought about touching my sister," Jerome warned in a low voice

"Why would I?" Edmon spat, blood escaping his mouth.

"Jerome, go call Trudy!" Mara ordered

"But Mar-"

"GO!"

**Line Break**

They had taken him to the doctor, apparently his jaw had been dislocated, he was asleep now, resting from the minor surgery. Mara sat beside him in the white room, holding onto his cold hands.

"Too far Jerome," she whispered. Jerome gazed at her

"But she's my sister Mara,"

"And I know you care for her Jerome, and in a way, it's pretty admirable. But you should be able to sort out your problems without violence."

"Mara, not everything works like that," Mara turned to him, and leaned in for a kiss. Jerome was momentarily surprised before kissing back, biting her lips slightly for entrance, but Mara shook her head and leaned away

"No, because you were bad." Jerome laughed lightly. "I do still love him you know Jerome,"

"Mood killer," he muttered.

"No seriously," she laughed "How come whenever I try to be serious, you make me laugh?"

"You're pretty when you laugh," Mara turned to him sharply

"What?" she asked "Repeat."

"I said you're pretty when you laugh," it was then that he saw her eyes lighten with some sort of understanding

"Am I?" she whispered, as if testing. Jerome watched her, and decided that it was time she knew what she had done.

"Of course you are, who doesn't think that?"

"Mick." Again, it had no feeling, just as though she was reading from a script in her mind.

"Mara," he whispered.

"Oh my god." Mara stood and rushed to the wall, away from Jerome "How could you?" she shook her head "You lied to me. I kis- Oh my god," she shook her head some more.

"Mara, I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be embarrassed,"

"Well what am I now?" she was blushing like crazy and kept her eyes down

"Mara, that was the night I realised I had an actual shot with you,"

"Jerome, why didn't you tell me? I thought we were being honest with each other,"

"Mara please, please don't let this get in the way of us. You know how much I want this to work-" he was cut off by her lips on his. He responded timidly, unsure whether she was testing him or not, but she whispered softly into his ear

"You're adorable,"

"How sweet," a voice came, they turned slowly to see Edmon sitting up "You know, you're suppose to be making me feel better, not making me sick." Mara smiled at him sadly

"Hey Ed, how you feeling?"

"A little better," he sighed "And how are you two? Still solid?"

"I'm not going to wreck this," Jerome smiled, wrapping an arm around Mara.

"I'm going to tell Trudy you're okay, be back in a minute," Mara smiled, leaving gracefully.

"I guess you're really with her then," Edmon sighed

"Yeah," Jerome nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, since you apparently really do love each other. Don't do what I did Jerome, okay? Don't mess up,"

"I would never do that to her." Jerome stated truthfully. Edmon looked like he wanted to say something, but he held his tongue.

"Well," he managed "Look after Jerome, please, if not for me, then for your own happiness,"

"Why would I do anything for you?"

"You make it really hard for people to give you advice,"

"Hey Edmon, we're going to go, okay? When are you being let out?" Mara asked, smiling

"Later today, don't worry Mara, I'll come to say goodbye before I leave,"

Mara nodded happily, then held her hand out, which Jerome took and they walked out.

"You picked me, remember?" Jerome whispered down into her ear, Mara leaned into him

"Don't worry Jerome, I don't regret it,"

"One day Jaffrey," he began, wrapping his arm tight around her shoulders "I'm going to repay you for dating me,"

"Why would I need to be repaid?" Mara asked, laughing

"You can't possible _like _spending time with me," he laughed at the idea

"You are so clueless," she murmured "And adorable,"

"Excuse me," he scoffed "But if anyone here was adorable it would be you,"

"And why is that?"

"Come on Mara, you're tiny." He grinned at her shocked expression

"I am not short." She huffed as they got outside.

"Right, and I'm not incredibly brooding and handsome,"

"Oh, and who made you handsome?"

"Why Mara, I do believe that once upon a time you called me handsome, I'm just too kind to hold it against you,"

**More to come, Mara may just find out about the mystery…but hey, what do I know? Not like I'm the author…oh wait….**

**REVIEW!  
>X<strong>

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

**YO! LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO PLEASE WRITE MORE!  
><strong>

What would you call someone, who was spying on a spy? They would still be a spy, in fact, they would both be spies. And Jerome had been a spy many a time. He had spied on people here and there, but never, never ever ever, did he think he would ever be watching the Mara Jaffrey spy.

But here he was, crouched behind the mummy tomb, and watching Mara. And god, did she look beautiful to him right now. Normally she was beautiful, but right now…there was something about her.

She had her back tight against the wall, head turned sideways so he had a good view of her long neck. She was wearing a white dress with a light green cardigan, and she was holding her breath. He followed her arm, to see that she was holding a silver tape recorder, she was recording everything

"Clever girl," he whispered. He should have known that she would get curious about the mystery, and that she would try to find out. He brought it out in people, something he did indeed pride himself on.

Jerome watched with amused eyes as the door opened and Mara squealed loudly.

"Mara!" Fabian exclaimed in a high voice "And how long have you been standing there?"

"Uhh…"

"Isn't is obvious Fabian, she's got a tape recorder, she's heard it all," Nina sighed "Oh Mara, I thought you would learn to stay out of it,"

"Yay! Mara gets to join us!" Amber squealed "Mara, would you like to be a member of Sibuna?"

"Sibuna…isn't that Anubis spelt backwards?" Mara asked quizzically

"You're the only one to have got that!" Amber squealed again, wrapping her arms around the small girl "Finally!"

"Hey little M, so, what are you thinking? Gonna join us?" Alfie stepped out of the room and Mara smiled at him

"If Nina would let me," she said sweetly, turning to Nina. Nina frowned

"Well…we do need help with the game down stairs…"

"Alfie." Jerome stood now. In all his glory, he looked pure evil, a smirk playing on his lips. They all turned immediately "I thought you promised to tell me if Sibuna ever started again." Jerome was just playing him, he knew when Sibuna had started off again, he knew everything about it. About the ghost, the game the amulets. He knew it all.

"Oh man…I just didn't wanna put you in danger…"

"You've hurt me," Jerome nodded, holding in his laughter. Mara looked at Jerome, unsure where he was going with this. "I just want to feel a part of something."

"Okay, Jerome and Mara are our new member of Sibuna!" Alfie called. Nina sighed

"Okay guys, but just remember, you're signing yourself up for this…"

"Yes." Mara and Jerome said in unison.

**Line Break**

"So have you seen the game before Mara?" they asked hopefully,

"Yes actually, I use to play with Ed-" she stopped abruptly and smiled gracefully "I use to play with a friend," Jerome turned to her and smiled, blowing her a kiss. Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, Nina, Joy, Patricia and Amber were stood in front of her, her pawns

"Okay great, do you think you would be able to get us to the other side?" Nina asked, frowning at the board

"Yeah, actually I'm pretty sure I'd be able to do it now…" Mara was trying to prove herself, to prove that she did deserve to be in 'Sibuna' and that she could contribute

"Great!" Fabian cheered "Just so you know though, when we're on danger square and those statues point at us, it could mean falling to a certain death."

"What?" Mara shrieked from the game chair.

"Fabian!" Joy hissed "Could have left that till a bit later,"

"Don't worry Mara," Patricia called "It's okay if you make a mistake, we know how to get them out, it just takes a little while…"

"Okay," Mara took a deep breath, in and out "Alright, let's do this," they all waited patiently, before Mara spoke "Amber, two forward,"

**Line Break**

They were half way through the game, according to Mara, and it was the pharaohs move. "Okay," Mara sighed, running a hand through her hair "If they move where they think I'm going to move, then either Alfie or Jerome have to move to a danger square,"

"Oh, well at least I have something to look forward to," Jerome muttered, he was hoping for laughs, but of course, everyone in Sibuna was oh-so-serious.

The pharaohs moved, and Mara's sigh was loud and audible "Yep, like I thought. Okay," she rubbed her temples thinking "If I move Alfie, Fabian might get caught. And if I move Jerome, Patricia would get caught. But the rest of you are perfectly safe for now. Apart from Joy, Joy if I tell you to move one steps sideways, tell me that I'm stupid."

Joy nodded obediently, she was beyond terrified.

"Jerome…" Mara said softly, and everyone in the room could hear the love in her voice "I'm going to need you to move one step…sideways,"

"And just how sure are you that I'll die?" Jerome panicked

"Jerome," Fabian reminded "You don't die,"

"I'm not too sure," Mara admitted "but if you do go, Nina would be able to get the mask in the next move."

"Really?" Nina exclaimed happily

"Yes, but I think there's a trick…"

"What?" Alfie asked "Really? He sets up more, how clever does he think we are?"

"Shh Alfie," Fabian shushed him "Mara, what trick?"

"I think, once Jerome falls, three of you would fall with him."

There was silence.

"Mara, are you sure? That's never happened before," Patricia looked at her doubtfully

"Well, either Jerome, Patricia and Nina go, or Jerome, Amber and Fabian go. But the thing is, we really don't want Nina to go, because right now, she's the closest."

Nina gazed longingly at the other side. She was so close.

"Right." Mara said, determined now "Jerome, one steps sideways,"

"Mara, please…"

"Jerome, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" Jerome protested "I don't trust the creeps that use to own this house," he shook his head aggressively "Just make Alfie go,"

"But statistically this makes more sense-"

"Mara please!"

"Jerome!" Alfie yelled "I get it man, you're afraid." The room fell deadly silent. No one ever said Jerome was afraid. Never, he made people afraid, but he was never afraid. And Alfie had just said it out loud.

Alfie swallowed and shook a bit, but he continued "We all are. But if Mara, who let's face it, has the most experience at the game, says that you should go left. Then go left man. Plus, she is your girlfriend, do you think she would purposely try to sabotage you? Come on, she said it herself. She loves you,"

"Awwww, Alfie you're sweet with your emotional talks," Amber cooed from the side. Alfie grinned sheepishly.

"Okay then Mara," Jerome swung his arms, then stuffed them into his pocket "One to the left?"

"Yes, and don't worry Jerome. We'll get you out if you fall."

Jerome stepped one to the side, and the tall boy waited. The statues seemed to still for a moment, before they moved.

But no one fell.

The statues moved, and no one fell.

"They made a mistake," Mara whispered quietly, as if afraid they would realise and move around again. "They made a mistake, oh my gosh, they made a mistake."

"THEY MADE A MISTAKE!" Alfie screamed happily

"Wow." Nina stated "is that, even possible?"

"We're alive," Jerome sighed, relieved.

"Right then," Mara smiled, obviously pleased with herself "Nina, two steps forward, and the mask is all yours,"

Nina took a deep breath and stepped of the other side of the board. And the voice of Frobrisher Smyth boomed on (_Had no idea how to spell the name)_

"You have accomplished the final task. But it all far from over. The one in the chair is the one to pass over." There were three beeps, then silence

"The one in the chair?" Jerome repeated, turning to Mara immediately, just like the rest of them. Mara starred back. And then she saw the others gasp,

"There's something behind me, isn't there?"

**Our house ,is very very very fine house, with two cats and a yard….**

**REVIEW!  
>BECAUSE THEY MAKE MY DAY!<br>x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I have this really touch Biology homework to do with Osmoregulation, so if you know anything, please, feel free to PM me and help…it actually hurts…**

The mask flew out from inside the wall, and zoomed over Mara's head, and everyone watched in horror as Senkhara caught the mask, and held it in her hands.

"What is it?" Mara asked slowly, worried and scared, she could only see them starring at her "What is it? What's behind me?"

Nobody moved, and nobody spoke, and Mara dared not turn around, but she heard the voice of a woman. A strong woman.

"You finished!" cried Senkhara happily

"Who's behind me!" Mara yelled

"Just go away now!" Nina screamed "I gave you what you wanted now leave!" Nina pointed to the right, unsure and scared

"No Nina, don't you see she can't leave without an actual body-"

"What is it!" Mara cried again.

"Whatever you do Mara." Jerome warned, it was a wonder how he kept his voice was quiet but what heard anyway "Do not turn around."

"I'm proud of you," Senkhara beamed "Now I can go to where I really belong,"

"What the catch?" Fabian yelled, Senkhara turned her attention to him, and smiled gracefully

"Smart one," she cooed "You're right though, I need a body to take into the afterlife, I lost mine long ago. I need someone beautiful, smart, a brain," she leaned voer Mara and seemed to inhale her, the other cringed and Mara froze.

"What's happening?" Mara whispered "What does she mean? Nina? Nina, please…"

"Leave her!" Jerome roared, bolting forward, Senkhara simply swished her hand and Jerome went crashing backwards into Alfie.

"Please!" Nina cried "Take me! Take me not her!" Senkhara's eyes widened as she stared down at Nina.

"Are you truthful, chosen one?" she asked "Have you not been against this since day one?" Senkhara, floated towards Nina, and now Mara got to see her from the back. She stifled a gasp.

"Nina-" Fabian hissed "Please."

"I will go to the afterlife with you." Nina promised "I am the chosen one," Senkhara glowed, then held the mask high up, and beckoned for Nina to turn. Nina turned around and Senkhara wrapped her arms around her, and began placing the mask on her from the back, when there was a piercing shriek, and she disappeared. The mask falling with a clatter to the ground.

"Oh no," Mara whispered, she was stood just behind where Senkhara had been, and she held a tazer in her hand.

"You killed her," Amber stated, eyes wide

"Oh no," Mara said again

"You did it!" Fabian cheered "She did it! We did it!" he rushed over to Nina and picked her up, twirling her in the air. Nina gave out a relieved sigh and smiled wildly.

"Mara!" Jerome called, running up and hugging her "I think she broke my back," he leaned away, expecting a laugh, but Mara stayed motionless, watching the spot where Senkhara had been

"I killed her," she whispered, appalled with herself.

"No," he shook his head vehemently "No Mara you didn't, don't worry-"

"Mara, you did the right thing," Fabian joined in

"Yeah, who knows what could have happened if you didn't," Amber said, trying to make her feel better

"Nice one," Patricia held her hand up for a high-five, but received none

"Oh my gosh," and with that, Mara turned and sprinted to the door, the others stayed frozen, until they heard her call "I have to tell the teachers!"

And then they all sprinted after her.

She was almost at the bookcase when they caught her legs and she tripped to the floor. Alfie and Patricia held her arms while she struggled, kicking against them

"Stop it!" Mara screamed shaking her head

"She's not thinking straight,"

"Look at her arm!" Nina cried, they all looked down at Mara's arm, who was still struggling, to see the mark of Anubis. Glowing red. "Is yours red?" Nina asked, looking down at her own black one.

"No," they all replied

"I know what it is." Fabian stated, they all turned to him "Senkhara is dead, well the appearance of her now is, but her spirit is struggling inside Mara for a bit, it will last for a few days. Then she will be gone completely,"

"Let me go!" Mar screamed again, managing to get loose, only for Jerome to catch her shoulder and hold her tight to him, ignoring her kicks.

"What do we do now? We're gonna need to keep her somewhere until it stops glowing," Amber said smartly. They all agreed

"I have to tell someone!" Mara hollered, kicked frantically "Arrrghh!"

"Patricia!" Nina called brightly "What's that thing you do to someone so they fall asleep?"

Patricia nodded, understanding. Before digging her fingers deep into Mara's shoulder, and watching the small girl collapse, Jerome's arms the only thing keep her up.

"Okay, now to put her somewhere,"

**Line Break**

Jerome watched the girl he love awaken. She blinked once, then strained to look around. She was in the cleaned out attic, Vera was gone for the week, she had been tied to a chair, arms bound, legs bound. Some tape placed neatly across her mouth.

All the ties were gently, and not cutting, she just couldn't escape. Mara's eyes soon focused on him, and he smiled at her

"Hey there," he nodded at her. She furrowed her eye brows and then opened her mouth to speak, only to realise she couldn't."My fault," Jerome stood and crouched in front of her, "If I take this off, will you scream?" Mara nodded "Well then I can't take it off,"

Mara shook her head "Good," Jerome carefully pulled the tape of her mouth, and Mara took a deep breath in.

"Jerome," she said strongly but not yelling "Please untie me,"

"Mara," Jerome sighed, shaking his head "As much as I love you, you're not in the right state of mind right now," he tapped her forehead lightly with his fingers. Mara rolled her eyes

"It's still me Jerome," she leaned forward and kissed him lightly. Jerome, being Jerome, kissed back, still crouched between her legs, face up, her hair falling down over him.

"Jerome!" Amber snapped walking in "What are you doing?" they pulled away from each other "Mara isn't safe right now," Amber said sharply "So put the tape back on, it's time for school," and with that the blond girl left.

"Bye Mara," Jerome smiled "I'm not going to put the tape on, but you have to promise not to yell. If you get hungry, just tilt your head up," he kissed her on the forehead then bounded out of the room.

Mara looked up and saw pieces of orange, grapes and chocolate hanging by strings.

"Is there anything they can't do?" Mara asked herself, biting off a piece of chocolate. She was fighting down the urge to scream out, but she wouldn't. She promised Jerome, she had PROMISED Jerome.

**If you're wondering about the food string thing, I am to, so lets wonder together…..**

**REMEMBER REVIEW!  
>and biology homework?<strong>

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, sorry I didn't update yesterday, tired…you know how it is….**

**ENJOY**

_Please note that the first part of this chapter until the line break is all rated M, terribly sorry for those who don't like that, just skip this part!_

Jerome sighed. He was bored, no, he was beyond bored. It was Alfie's turn to be watching Mara, and they were really the only two people he ever hung out with. Sure, he was getting closer to Sibuna, and he understood them a bit more now, but he didn't _like _them all very much at all.

Then there was Eddie, sure, Jerome liked Eddie a lot. Eddie was…cool, for loss of other words. He was good for a laugh. Not as good as Alfie, but still pretty good. But Eddie was being forced to spend time with Mr Sweet, and Jerome didn't dig the whole 'spending time with teachers' thing.

He sighed again, walking into the shower. He stood under the hot water for a moment. Just relaxing, there wasn't much for him to worry about nowadays, and when Mara was better, there would be nothing for him to worry about.

He was humming to himself, so he didn't hear the bathroom door open and someone slide inside. He was facing upwards towards the water, so he didn't see the curtain being pushed to the side gently.

So when he looked down to reach for the shampoo he almost jumped out of his skin, to see Mara on her knees, wearing a bra and some pants, that were getting soaked due to the water.

Jerome starred down at her wide eyed, noticing that the mark on her arm was still glowing red.

"Mara?" he asked, horrified "How did you get loose? Wasn't Alfie meant to be…" Jerome stopped talking when he felt Mara's small yet firm hands wrap around his member. He took a deep breath and struggled to keep composure. "Mara, how did you get lo-," Jerome shivered, when he felt her warm mouth take him. She swirled her tongue around him once.

Jerome shuddered and placed both his hands on the wall, trying not to feel how his legs turned to jelly. Mara sucked hard and Jerome let out a throaty moan through gritted teeth

"Fuck." He managed in a shaky voice. Mara removed her mouth and looked up at him

"Tsk, tsk Jerome," she cooed "You shouldn't swear," her words vibrated over him and he was thankful he was still standing.

"Mara," he managed to chock out, he was barely aware of the hot water pounding onto him "How did you get loose?" he didn't get an answer at first, only for Mara to hum against him and for him to cut off his moan.

"You know Alfie, Jerome," she whispered, stroking him while she talked. Jerome vaguely wondered where she got so good at this… "He is very easily swayed, especially when I remind him of when we use to be friends,"

"Jerome!" Fabian knocked harshly on the door "We lost Mara! Hurry up, we have to find her!"

Mara smiled slyly up at him, and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek "I like having you as my boyfriend," she whispered. Jerome stood frozen, his arms still on either side of her, leaning against the wall "You make life so much fun, I can't even remember sneaking around before you," and with that she ducked out.

Jerome stayed motionless, shocked, before turning the shower water cold.

**Line Break **

"Found her!" Patricia called, the others followed her voice and found her struggling just outside the school with Mara in her arms. Mara was dressed in her school uniform, her hair brushed and tidy just like always.

"Let me go!" Mara kicked back but Patricia just rolled her eyes

"I'm glad Mara got the spirit in her, she's the easiest to fight off," Patricia mumbled

"Guys, I am so sorry I let her go, but she looked like a bunny," Alfie apologised. Nina and Jerome turned to him

"A bunny?" they asked in unison

"Yeah, you know," Alfie said, his normal smile creeping along his face "All adorable and innocent,"

Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Let me go! She's gone, I just wanted to go to school!" Mara yelled again. They all turned to her "My arms not red!" she thrust her arm forward and Amber caught it,

"It's not red," Amber stated what everyone could already see.

"So what were you doing?" Fabian asked

"Going to school." Mara stated, as if it were obvious. The others let out nervous laughter

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nina smiled

"I was eager," Mara confessed.

"Well, at least now it's all over," Patricia relished the feeling "I'm gonna go find Eddie," and with that she turned and walked away

"Come on Alfie," Amber gushed "Let's go, you promised you'd help me pick the shoes for Saturday," Alfie grimaced, but followed the blonde beauty away.

Nina and Fabian smiled at each other, before turning and walking away without a word. Mara turned to Jerome.

"All better Jaffrey?" he asked jokingly, Mara blushed.

"Jerome, what happened in the shower, I wasn't in the right state of mind, normally I-"

"Mara," Jerome cut her off "This is the second time you've done something like this to me, it's my turn now," he entwined his fingers with hers, something he would never take for granted and walked back towards the school

"Jerome," Mara asked "What do you mean? Please no pranks," Jerome stopped and smiled down at her, before leaning down and whispered into her ear with warm breath

"Every surprise you gave me, was…highly pleasurable," he noticed her blush at the way he said it "So you can guarantee yours will be too," he kissed her gently on the lips. Mara smiled, slightly dazed. "What?" Jerome asked, smirking slightly "Am I a good kisser?"

Mara whacked his arm and he laughed loudly. His real laugh, not the snide laugh he gave other people. But his real genuine, actually happy laugh, the one that only she got to hear.

Life was good, and Mara smiled, despite the anxious feeling in her stomach.

**Please bear in mind I still have biology homework, anyone wanna help me? PM me! I'm desperate, **

**If you don't help me, then please at least REVIEW!**

**x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Um, not sure what to say really, just you know, review. That would be nice…**

"Bet you couldn't," Eddie bet childishly, Mara smiled

"Bet I could,"

"Couldn't."

"Could."

"Then do it."

"Fine." Mara picked up the juice that had been left out on the window cill for three days, it was now a nasty shade of green. She brought it to her lips and hesitated, a disgusted look taking over her delicate features. She took a nervous gulp and met Eddie's eyes.

"Backing out?" he asked slyly. Mara lifted her head defiantly and brought the glass to her lips, she began lifting it up "Stop!" Eddie shrieked before the thick liquid touched her lips, he grabbed the glass out of her hand and placed it on the table. "You were actually gonna do it?" he laughed

"I was, but I am immensely grateful you stopped me," she smiled.

"You know something Mara?" asked Eddie, they sat cross legged by the window. Mara looked up at him "I have a friend,"

"This isn't one of those stories when you use 'your friend' as a substitute for your own problem?"

"No," Eddie laughed "This is actually a friend. His name is…Edmon,"

"Oh," Mara looked down.

"Yeah…" Eddie sighed "Mara, you get he loves you, right?"

"Eddie-"

"Mara I'm not trying to build him up. But you know he loves you, and you love him right? I mean, I get you're with Jerome, but you loved him once,"

"I know Eddie," Mara shifted uncomfortably "I ju-just- I just don't know. All I know is, Jerome makes me happy,"

"And you deserve to be happy Mara," Eddie sat straighter now "Edmon feels, invisible, and that you're the only one that actually see's him for who he is. No one, has ever made him feel that way before. And he always speaks to highly of you, with so much respect you'd think you were the queen or something. He hasn't been with anyone since you, and he only had the makeover because it was something he'd thought you'd prefer. He loves you Mara, loves you so much. I don't think anyone's love could compare to it. I'm not saying, dump Jerome for Edmon. I'm saying don't completely block Edmon out."

"He's back home now though," Mara sighed

"Actually," came a voice, they both turned to see Edmon standing there in the lounge. Eddie smiled at him "I found I couldn't leave."

"Edmon…"

"I'll leave you two alone," Eddie suggested, walking out. Edmon stood their staring at her.

"Mara, Mara please. Please don't leave me. One chance, one chance is all I ask for. Please, please just one chance,"

"Begging?" came a voice "You resort to begging?" Jerome walked in.

"Jerome please," Mara scolded, "Could you leave us alone for a moment?"

"What?" Jerome asked, appalled, he ran a hand through his well groomed hair "Leave and let him take you away?"

"Jerome please, just a few minute-"

"Never." Jerome stood tall, "You can say whatever you want to say right here, in front of me."

Mara nodded, and turned back to Edmon. "Edmon, how long are you planning on staying here?"

"As long as I can, Mara. I love you." Then he did something no one thought he would do, Edmon got down on one knee and pulled out a box. Jerome's eyes widened and Mara gasped softly. He opened the box, and a beautiful gold ring, with a blue diamond, was embedded on a pillow of velvet. "Mara Jaffrey, would you do me, the immense honour, of marrying me?"

Mara couldn't speak. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She stared at the ring, unsure what to make of the situation. Of her relationship, of Edmon, of herself. She let out a small whimper of pain.

Mara took a step towards Edmon's crouched form. She reached out and grazed the ring with her fore finger. Testing.

"Mara," Jerome whispered so quietly he was sure she wouldn't hear. But she did. She turned her head to him slightly, and their eyes met.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? You can't be considering this joker?"

"Jerome," Mara shook her head "You don't understand," she turned back to Edmon now, whose eyes had never left her face. She tangled her tanned fingers in Edmon's black hair, relishing the feeling "Really?" Mara asked Edmon "You really want to marry me?"

"Mara!" Jerome cried, appalled

"I've never stopped loving you. I know we're young, but this was meant to be Mara. It was written in the stars,"

"Mara," Jerome ran over to her, standing beside her "Are you out of your mind? What would your parents say? What about me?" he turned her towards him "You can't leave me…" he shook his head, blue eyes glittering. He was only just realising what his life would be like if Mara wasn't with him. He would _die. _

"You don't understand Jerome," Mara smiled sadly at him "What we have is really _nice, _but that's all it will ever be, _nice. _And I want more then nice," Jerome stared at her, shocked. She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek, she was so warm. "Edmon is right for me, I can feel it,"

"Mara?" Edmon coughed, and Mara turned her attention back to him "Will you marry me?"

"Yes,"

**Line Break**

"Is this some sort of joke?" Jerome screamed at the sky, he was running through the woods, distraught "Are you messing with my head? Are you FUCKING MESSING WITH ME!" he was screaming now, tears running fiercely down his cheeks, blue eyes glittering dangerously. "All I wanted was _her!" _He sobbed loudly. And suddenly he couldn't run anymore, he fell to his knees, crying, still facing the sky "Do you try to smite me, oh mighty one?" he yelled at the sky "What sort of God are you?" he fell sideways onto the mud and twigs, curling up into a ball, more tears fell. "Is it because I never went to church?" he asked quietly, sobs raking through his body, make him shake "Is it because I never loved my mother?" he shut his eyes tightly, willing everything to go away. To leave him "Is it because I'm just plain mean?" the skies darkened "Is it because I steal?" his voice became louder again, a small amount of adrenaline left "Because I snoop? Because I'm unfair!" he fell quiet again. Nothing. He had nothing any more.

He clutched at the ground, wishing with all his might that he'd prayed to god, that he'd gone to church, that he was a good person. That Edmon was dead.

And it was a few minutes after he fell silent, that he heard the voices, hushed whispering. He sat up slowly, and listened.

Two voices. Two voices, and they were both eerily familiar.

He stood now, and crept nearer, watching his footing. He peered around the tree and saw Edmon, but beside him was someone who was dead. A dead person that was walking around.

"That means he's not dead." Jerome stated to himself, stupidly. He watched Rufus Zeno pat Edmon's shoulder, and give him a handful of money. "Thank you, Lord." Jerome muttered, removing his phone and pressing record.

Rufus had to have done something to Edmon, there was no way that Mara would actually ditch him. Edmon had done something, poisoned her.

Jerome would go to Sibuna, but he would have to make sure Mara wasn't there.

"I suppose watching me fumble, amuses you?" Jerome whispered to the sky, a small smile breaking onto his face for the first time that day.

**Hey, I was unsure how to end it. Sorry for the whole, 'smiting God' thing, I'm not against God or anything, it just felt like it would fit. **

**REVIEW!  
>I love you're reviews, they make me happy!<br>x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Loved your reviews, thank you, really means a lot to me, gosh, I'm blushing…**

"So, Mara's twirled?" Alfie asked, lying flat on the bed, throwing a tennis ball up and catching it with one hand.

"Twirled?" Fabian turned to him

"Yeah, she's gonna marry Edmon,"

"No Alfie, you mean engaged."

"Oh." Alfie stated "I thought that you engaged in conversation,"

"You do, it's one of those words whi-"

"Are you out of your mind?" Jerome almost screamed, Sibuna turned to look at him "Mara is being tricked!" he ran a hand through his unusually scruffy hair.

"Jerome," Nina said softly, walking over to him and placing a careful hand on his shoulder. She was unsure if he would yell at her for touching him, or shrug her off and make a snide comment.

But he didn't.

He let her, and didn't say anything. He turned to her sharply, but didn't say anything. "Have you ever thought that maybe, she actually loves Edmon?" Jerome stood suddenly, pushing her hand off him

"Have you lost your mind?" he hissed at her. He was so angry, it was with fumbling fingers that he took out his phone and threw it as hard as he could at Fabian. Fabian flinched, but picked up the phone, and looked at the screen.

"Impossible," whispered Fabian. Everyone, excluding Jerome, gathered around the small screen and gasped.

"Poor Mara," Amber whispered "She thinks he loves her,"

"Maybe he does," Nina whispered.

**Line Break**

"So, I take it we're over?" Jerome asked her, as they walked into the common room and sat on the sofa. Mara tucked some hair behind her ear

"Jerome, please, don't take anything personally. Look at the ring," she stuck out her hand and Jerome saw the blue diamond twinkle. And it struck him, realization dawned on him. It was the stone, the blue stone. Whenever Mara touched it, whenever Mara saw it, she fell in love with whoever gave it to her. "I mean, Edmon and I are meant to be,"

"Meant to be?" Jerome repeated

"Don't be jealous," she warned "I still want to be your friend,"

"My friend?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't leave you out," Jerome stood and stormed out. Mara watched him leave, unsure.

"Don't worry about him," Patricia said from opposite her. Mara looked up "He's crazy,"

"Patricia?" asked Mara "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She smirked "He's gotta learn to let go."

It was silent for a moment. "Hey Patricia?" Mara arched an eye brow "Where's Eddie?"

"I have to show you something," Patricia stood, red hair falling into her face slightly

"But I have class in a few minu-"

"Please." And whether it was because Mara wanted to feel close to Patricia again, or there was something in Patricia's voice. A sort of desperation. Mara stood and followed.

**Line Break**

"Why are we here?" asked Mara as they walked deeper into the woods

"I want to show you something,"

"But can't you tell me what, Patricia? If I'm only going to see it anyway?"

"Stop." Patricia said suddenly. Her uniform was only slightly scruffy, and she had walked this way with a grace that you would only get from practising.

"Patricia…" Mara said slowly, a bad feeling spreading through her "Is everything okay?" Mara never received an answer to her question, because two hands grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the trees, into the darkness.

Patricia watched the place where Mara had been, before turning back and walking to school. She moved her hand up to her neck, and pulled out the necklace from under her shirt, on the necklace was a ring, a blue diamond, given to her by Jason.

"Let the game begin." Patricia said to herself.

**Line Break**

"Mara's gone." Patricia panted as she walked into her room. Everyone looked up

"What?" asked Jerome, panic laced into his words.

"She's gone. As in not here." Patricia repeated "What do we do?"

Jerome's phone rang. Everyone just watched it for a moment, unsure what to do.

"I'm guessing I should answer that." Jerome wondered. He reached out and pushed the button with his finger, and recoiled back.

"Jerome." Came the voice everyone in the room know too well "I'm guessing you know who I am,"

"Rufus." Jerome said in a quiet voice, there was laughter on the other side of the phone

"Right. Now, I'm also guessing, you know I have your precious Mara. Say hi Mara," everyone listened intently to the rustling, before Mara's tiny and scared voice came through

"H-hi," she took a deep breath

"Mara!" Jerome cried out. Nina gritted her teeth angrily. This was all her fault. Fabian rubbed circles on her back

"She's safe, for now. I've called to make a deal, Jerome. You interested?"

"Yes."

"Well, how about you, and every other stupid kid listening in on this conversation, meet me in the woods. We'll have a competition of sorts. Mara will be hidden in the woods, safely. If one of you find her first, she's all yours. If one of mine find her first, then you hand over the mask, and we keep her."

"Wait," Nina cut in, "Who's on your side?"

"Nina!" Rufus exclaimed in fake joy "What a pleasure to hear from you again! Still putting your friends into danger?"

"Who's on your side?" Fabian asked more forcefully

"Jason, Edmon, and Patricia," there was laughter once more. Sibuna turned to where Patricia had been standing, only to find she was no longer in the room

"She betrayed us!" Alfie yelped

"So, as I only have three, you can only have three. Tomorrow, at twelve pm precisely, when the sun is at its highest point in the sky. Do we have a deal?"

"NO! Don't! Stop! It's a trick guys, don't-" Mara's voice was cut off by a loud clattering noise. Jerome's eyes widened.

"Do we have a deal?" Rufus repeated

"Yes." They all said at the same time, the dialling tone rang.

"Well," Jerome stood, raking a hand through his hair yet again "I'm one of the three." He moved to the other side of the room, hands behind his back. Head tall.

"And me." Nina stood and walked over to Jerome

"And me," Fabian walked over and took Nina's hand. Joy, Amber and Alfie watched them

"Well," Alfie smiled "We better get training, who knows what Rufus will throw at us this time?"

**Hey Hey! So….yeah….**

**I have black hair.**

**Awesome right?**

**Yeah…**

**X**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER PLEASE NOTE:**

**My friend on fanfiction, 'A reviewing reader' gave me ideas for this, she is a really great writer and she is the inspiration for this chapter. So this is dedicated to her, I hope she likes it, otherwise, this is embarrassing. **

**ENJOY**

"Break!" Fabian yelled, clutching his stomach. Jerome had just kicked him hard. "I would have missed that Jerome!" Fabian yelled "If your legs weren't so long!" Jerome laughed loudly.

They were all outside, they had started practising only a few hours after the phone call.

"I'm gonna go inside and grab a fresh shirt," Jerome said. Nina, Fabian, Alfie and Joy all nodded at him "This one's got Fabian's blood all over it," they all laughed, and Jerome turned away.

It was actually nice hanging around with them when they weren't all so uptight and could actually laugh. Who knew they weren't all bad?

"Wait up, Jerome!" came a girlish squeal, Jerome kept walking and waited for Amber to catch up "I'm going to get some juice,"

"Why?" Jerome turned to her "You haven't been doing anything."

"Tanning Jerome. It takes up a lot," Jerome nodded, and smiled despite himself. What was happening to him?

**Line Break**

"What is it exactly that you're looking for?" Mara asked, perched on the sofa, while Edmon peered up the chimney, searching desperately for something.

"Just something." He said tiredly. Mara frowned and walked over to him

"Let me help,"

"No! Mara just go and wait," he waved her off, but Mara persisted.

"Please Edmon, let me help," she reached over but Edmon turned sharply and slapped her across the face, sending her tumbling. Mara stared at him, stunned.

"Mara-" Edmon began, but Mara turn and fled the room, running up stairs. She grabbed her makeup and attempted to cover up the dark blue bruise that was already forming.

"It's nothing," she said to herself "He didn't mean it, he's just stressed." She looked down at her ring again, and felt nothing but love for Edmon "It wasn't his fault," she sighed.

Mara looked around the room, and absentmindedly began picking up all the clothes and placing it in the laundry basket. Looking around, she made her way down the stairs and into the laundry room.

She placed the basket on the washing machine, and looked around for the powder, she heard the door open, and turned coming face to face with Jerome.

"Mara." Jerome nodded through gritted teeth. Mara managed a smile. "Wait, Mara?" Jerome literally shrieked "I thought you'd been captured by Rufus? What are you doing here?"

"He said I needed to come back because Victor was getting suspicious." She shrugged as if it were nothing. And there was no resentment in her voice

"What?"

"I'm meant to go back tomorrow, for the competition." She widened her eyes expectantly.

"What?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew,"

"Mara, Mara, Mara! You should be running, Rufus is e-v-i-l, Evil!"

"I know how to spell evil Jerome, and Rufus is not evil."

"Mara," Jerome bent down slightly so he was her level "Is he watching you?"

"No," she shrugged him off "You made a deal and you're not allowed to break it. He said if you made any sudden moves or if I didn't come back tomorrow, things would be downhill for you."

"Right. And he says this, and you don't find him evil?"

"Jerome," Mara laughed "Don't be so silly," she shook her head and returned to separating out the clothes. Jerome stared shocked for a moment.

This didn't change anything. Mara would have to go back, whatever happened. He would win her fair and square. But it seemed odd that Rufus would just send Mara back, he had to have had complete trust in her…

He had to have done something to her, just like Edmon had. Jerome watched Mara for a second.

"Mara," he said. Mara turned to him smiling

"Yeah?"

"I need you to make sure the others don't see you, okay? They would just stop you from going back out into the woods,"

"Sure,"

"Good. By- Wait, Mara, what's that on your cheek?" he leaned towards her slightly and Mara stepped back. "Is that a bruise?"

"Yeah," Mara shrugged

"Did _he _hit you?" Jerome asked, appalled. He reached out, gently grazing his fingers across the dark surface of her cheek bone, that was poorly concealed behind a thin layer of concealer. Her laundry now forgotten.

"No." Mara defended quickly, swiping Jerome's hand away, trying to cover it up "I just bumped into a door, you know me, Mrs Clumsy," she lied weekly

"Just how stupid do you think I am Mara? He did hit you. I can see the bruise." Jerome retorted, catching her hand and moving it to the side. He tilted her head to the side, in order to see it in better light, moving his free hand to softly probe the tender area with his finger tips.

Instead of pushing him away, Mara stood there, letting him touch her.

"I'm gonna kill him," Jerome muttered under his breath, dropping his hands away from Mara "Where is he? Is he in the lounge?" He began to turn away, but Mara tugged on his arm

"No, please don't." Mara whispered, her brown eyes glistening with tears.

"Mara, if he's hurting you-"

She shook her head, brown locks fluttering around her face "Please Jerome, I love him."

Jerome stared at her sadly, she reached up and pushed her hair out of her face, Jerome's eyes flitted to the ring. And he wanted to reach forward and grab it off her. But he knew she wouldn't let him, still he could try…

"Sorry Jerome, good luck in the game tomorrow. But if you don't mind, I hope Edmon wins," and with that Mara turned and walked out. Jerome stood where she had been, before kicking the wall and screaming.

**Line Break**

The next day came too quickly for the three of them. They walked towards the woods, backpacks on their back. Filled with necessities and other things that could come in useful. Alfie and Joy had really gone all out.

Mara had been picked up by Rufus last night, Jerome had watched from the window, and he was so sure that Rufus had looked up and met his eyes and…._smiled. _

"Okay guys, anything could happen," Fabian said for what must have been the hundredth time "Be careful,"

"I'm so sorry," Nina said again, facing Jerome "This is all my fault."

"I'm not denying it," Jerome turned away, and they kept walking.

They didn't know where they were walking to, but they figured it must be clearing. They all checked their watches. Two minutes to twelve.

It was a very warm day, and the green trees seemed to be closing in on them. They got to the clearing and saw Edmon, Jason and Patricia standing there in a line. Jason in the middle. They looked strong, and prepared, and ready.

Jerome stood opposite Edmon, a few feet away, Fabian opposite Jason, and Nina opposite Patricia.

"Patricia," Nina began "You don't need to do this…"

"Nina," Patricia sounded like she felt bad "Don't give me that look. It's not like I want to do it, but I have to be on Jason's side."

Nina nodded, like she understood. But she didn't. She would always pick what was right over love, that's just who she was. So, she was extremely lucky that Fabian was a good guy.

"You don't even love Mara, do you Edmon?" Jerome called. Edmon looked up at him, his dark eyes meeting Jerome's deep ones.

"I love her Jerome," he spat "And I'm just doing what's right,"

"Oh? And how are you doing that?"

"If I get to her first, I'll take her to a better place. She doesn't need this freak show. She'll be happier with me,"

"Rufus is not the good guy!" Fabian yelled "We are!"

"Calm down Fabian!" Mr Winkler called "Don't you think we know that? We've made our choices and it is not your place to tell us what you think."

"But you made the wrong one!" Fabian, Nina and Jerome yelled in unison.

"Ten seconds before we start. Good luck," Edmon called politely, the three of them just glared at him "9, 8, 7,"

"We _can count,_" Jerome spat.

"Really?" Patricia retorted, Jerome rolled his eyes

"Look at you Pixie, thinking you're all cool,"

"3, 2, 1!"

And they all sprinted forward.

Did they know where they were going?

No.

Did they know how long it would take?

No.

Did they all know how much this meant to them?

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

And a thousand times yes.

**Please tell me who you want to win in the review…**

**Hey…Hope you liked it.**

**Why did Mara come back for the beginning? Well, because I like her. **

**PLEASE LEAVE IN THE REVIEWS WHO YOU WANT TO WIN!  
><strong> 

x


	19. Chapter 19

**Quick note:**

**I do love your comments guys, they really make me happy, but this story IS NOT a spoof of the hunger games, I know it has similarities, and that's probably because I LOVE the sound of the hunger games and want to place it into my stories, but please, I don't know why, but for some reason it hurts my feelings calling my story a 'spoof' **

**Sorry.**

Enjoy.

"Where've you checked?" Fabian panted, the three of them pulled out their notepad

"I've checked all areas surrounding the clearing and the edge of the west part," Jerome breathed

"The entire south area," Nina said

"Right, and I've taken the west, we all have to go to the north. She has to be up there,"

Jerome ran straight up with them, all splitting into different areas. He would find her. He loved her, but her words rang strong in his mind

_Sorry, but I hope you don't win_

_Don't, I love him_

_You wouldn't understand_

_What we have is nice_

_What we have is nice_

_Nice_

_Nice_

He hit his forehead sharply as his eyes scanned the area. And he continued walking.

**Line Break**

"Stupid Alfie," Jerome muttered, he was all on his own now, panting as he walked up a hill in the darkness. He didn't know where the others where, or if Rufus's team had even found her. But he kept searching. "Stupid, stupid Alfie," Jerome stopped for a moment, opening his back pack, scrimmaging for anything that may be helpful in the darkness.

The torch Alfie had packed for him wasn't working, and neither were the spare batteries "So stupid Alfie," Jerome repeated, running a hand through his hair. He turned his gaze upwards, and saw the moon shining brightly. He decided to go up higher, just so he could see better.

"Mara?" he breathed as soon as he broke through the trees. She was sat there, on a low tree branch. Both hands tied up high, tears streaming down her face, she had a tight rope tied around her face, in her mouth so she wouldn't be heard.

And yet he found her beautiful.

Her swimming brown eyes looked up to meet his. She didn't have a ring on her finger.

"Mara," he sighed again, running over to her, he worked on untying her knots. Remembering that Alfie had packed his scissors "Clever Alfie, clever, clever Alfie," he cut the roped quickly, and staggered back slightly when she hugged him.

"Oh my god," she cried, panting. Jerome stood and held her small form, laying his cheek on her hair

"Mara, are you okay?" he pulled back, holding her shoulders gently. She nodded.

"Jerome," she shook her head "I made a terrible mistake, I don't even know why I said I would marry him. I wasn't thinking. Please, please Jerome," she pulled him close again, burying her face in her shirt "I was so stupid, please, please forgive me?"

"Mara," he let out a shaky laugh, tone covered with relief. "Mara, I was never angry with you. I love you,"

She smiled at him "I love you too," and they kissed, softly sweetly, and he smiled into her.

**Line Break**

"Now I guess you know why I don't like people joining," Nina smiled. Mara nodded,

"Yeah, it's a lot harder than I thought it would be,"

Nina turned away then, turning to Fabian.

"So then Jaffray, you never did say. Are we back together?" Jerome smiled down at her, Mara whacked his arm lightly

"I hope so,"

Jerome smirked slightly wrapping an arm around her "Come on then," they stood and walked out of the common room, heading out onto the fields. It was a bright day, and Jerome felt on top of the world

"Hey Jerome!" came a voice, they both turned to see Poppy standing there, her hair in plaits. "Hey Mara!"

"Poopy," Jerome nodded, laughing at his own joke. Mara sighed

"Hey Poppy, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you in private for a second Mara," Poppy smiled her usual wide, grin and Mara couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure, is that okay Jerome?"

"Sure," Jerome raised his eye brows slightly, pleased but surprised that Mara was asking for permission "Go ahead, I don't do the whole girl thing," he leaned in and kissed Mara lightly on the lips, savouring the light strawberry taste

"Um, ew?" Poppy laughed. Mara smiled, and walked over to her.

Jerome walked on, his satchel hitting his leg evenly as he walked, creating a steady rhythm.

"Jerome!" Joy cried, running over to him.

"Kill Joy," he nodded

"Jerome, are you ever actually gonna forgive me for kissing you? It was ages ago Jerome, Mara's over it, isn't she?" Joy asked, giving him that know it all look.

"Yeah well…you're short." Jerome said for lack of better retort. Joy simply rolled her eyes at him

"You are such a baby, what does Mara even see in you?"

"My charm, good looks, sparkling eyes, height, brain, ability to stand up for people, unwavering support of everything she do-"

"Okay!" Joy cut him short "Maybe we could go grab lunch?"

Jerome stopped, and turned to look down at the small brunette. She was in her uniform, neat as usual. She reminded him of Mara, only slightly. "Why?" he asked in a low curious voice

"We're friends now, aren't we?"

"Uhhh," he took a deep breath "No, I don't think we are," he shook his hair and turned away.

"Why won't you be my friend?" Joy called in a small voice. Jerome turned back at her, a look of complete curiosity on his face.

"You're a complete puzzle," he said in a bewildered voice "Now go play with…whoever it is you play with nowadays,"

"Jerome!" Mara called running towards him, she stopped beside Joy for a moment "Hey Joy," she said distractedly "What are you doing here?"

"I was asking Jerome if he wanted to come to lunch with me,"

"Nice idea, awww, my best friend and my boyfriend hanging out. You should definitely do that, just not today, bye Joy!" she talked quickly, then twirled Joy around and pushed her gently in the other direction

"What's got you all hopped up Jaffrey?" he asked, amused.

"Poppy just gave me this," she held out a piece of paper, the edges were decorated with blue ribbon. Jerome stared at it for a moment, before plucking it out of Mara's fingers. He opened it up, scanning the words

"Mara, this is a bunch of random letters?"

"I know." She squealed excitedly

"Then why are you so happy?" Mara sighed at him, still glowing

"You know how it's summer into a week?" he nodded at her "Well, Poppy just invited me to stay with you guys!"

"Really?" Jerome began to smile himself "How do you know from this?" he ruffled the paper slightly

"It's written in code, Jerome."

"Why?"

"Jerome!"

"Fine," he backed of suddenly "Girl thing, I get that. Mara, you're staying with me!" he hugged her, lifting her high into the air and bringing her down for a kiss. Mara laughed quietly

"Just me, you, Poppy and your dad,"

"You did this Mara," he whispered into her ear "You gave me a real family,"

"No," she shook her head, hugging him tightly "You had the family, and _we _brought them together."

"We're going to have a great summer,"

**There are going to be a lot of adventures for the three kids during a summer at Jerome's house. **

**If you want something to happen during the summer, PM me, or leave it in the reviews, no matter how whacky, I'll try to fit it in**

**ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!**

**X**

**Review!  
>x<strong>

**PS, can't believe Nathalia's not coming back…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, in a happy mood, I really do love you all for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

"You have a lovely house Mr Clarke," Mara said truthfully stepping out of the taxi, Jerome handed her, her red suitcase, which she thanked him for silently

"Thank you, and call me John, Mara. We're all happy to have you staying with us, you made this happen, isn't that right kids?" John, slammed the car door shut, and turned to look at his two tall kids.

"That's why I invited her," Poppy smiled wildly, hugging Mara sideways.

It was a large, friendly house. Quite deserted, a large wood behind the house, just beyond their well kept garden. Mara vaguely wondered how they could afford a house like this, but she didn't ponder on that for too long.

"I'll show you to your room," Jerome offered quietly. Mara nodded, and followed him up the carpeted stairs. They walked down the long corridor and stopped at a white door. Jerome opened it for her

"Unnecessary," she hummed quietly, stepping inside.

"Some girlfriends, might say thank you," he laughed. Mara smiled, and looked around. It had a large bed with a red and white blanket and pillows. There were large windows, that showed the woods outside. She had an ensuite.

"This is amazing," she breathed. Jerome laughed loudly in her ear, placing her suitcase down next to the bed

"What are those woods outside?" Mara asked, moving to stand in front of the window. Jerome smiled, something he seemed to be doing a lot of nowadays, and went to move beside her

"Well, a wood, or a forest, is a group of trees tha-"

"Oh ha ha," Mara turned to look up at him, brown eyes shimmering

"They're just woods. Poppy and I just use to go and play,"

"It's lovely,"

"No," Jerome shook his head "You're lovely, my hair is lovely, that wood is…normal." He shrugged, Mara tip toed and kissed him lightly "And what was that for Miss Jaffrey?"

"Calling me lovely," she sang, turning back to look out the window

"Well then, complimenting you is something I should do more often,"

**Line Break**

"I was thinking," Jerome began, popping another mouthful of pie into his mouth. Everyone looked up. They were eating dinner, everything was settled now, Jerome and John sat at the heads of the table, Poppy and Mara opposite each other. "I should take Mara into the woods tomorrow,"

"Yay!" Poppy exclaimed loudly, dropping her fork onto the floor. Mara laughed lightly

"Not you Poppy," Jerome waved off "Just me and Mara,"

"But Jerome…" Poppy whined

"No," Jerome sighed as if it were obvious, he turned to Mara, leaning suavely on his elbow "So Mara, how about going to the woods together, tomorrow? Up for a hot date?" he waggled his eye brows suggestively and they both burst out laughing, Mara blushed They were in front of his dad, did he not get embarrassed?

"Jerbil! Why can't I come?"

"Because you're lame." Jerome turned back to her, a relaxed smile on his face, Mara kicked him under the table and he jumped "I mean! Because you're…..blonde." he finished lamely, unable to think of another reason

"Dad!"

"Jerome, let Poppy come with you," John admonished. John enjoyed the feeling of telling his kids what to do. Of setting them straight. And he should have left it there, but he didn't, he kept going. And as Jerome had never been scolded by a parent before in his life, this wasn't going to be fun "You have to act kindly, she only wanted to spend time with you. You should try to be a better big brother, Poppy looks up to you. Don't you want to set a good example?"

Jerome lifted his chin up haughtily, jaw set and identical eyes flashing back at the challenge.

"Like feeling like a dad, dad?" he asked rhetorically, smiling slightly. Mara turned to him, eyes widened as a warning, she shook her head slightly, but he paid no attention "Like bossing people about, huh? Well," Jerome stood then, his chair scraping along the floor. Even Poppy cowered slightly at the sight of him, his eyes never left his dad's. "I don't think you know what it's like to be a role model, do you? Where were you when Poppy grew up, huh? Did you teach her how to ride a bike? No wait, that was moi. Did you show her how to open a chocolate bar? No wait, guilty, that was me too. What did you do, exactly, _John? _Oh no, now I know, you _ditched _her. Well done, I applaud thee," he did a fake bow, clapping his hands slowly.

Mara stood too, angry. "Jerome!" she scolded, Jerome turned to her quickly, as if he had forgotten she was there. "That is no way to speak to your father! He's new at this! Don't you think you should be giving him a chance? As for the other things, you should leave what's in the past, in the past. Do you want him to remember? Do you want Poppy to remember, do you want to remember?"

Jerome shook his head sadly. Mara brushed her brown locks out of her face

"Well then, apologise," Jerome turned to his dad with a sigh, and ran his hand through his amazing hair.

"I'm sorry…dad,"

John sighed too "Me too son, hopefully this will all get easier, right?"

"Right." Jerome smiled thankful that his dad didn't carry on commenting.

"But Poppy has to come with you two tomorrow, okay?"

Poppy smiled wildly.

"But Mara doesn't want her to come," Jerome breathed

"What?" exclaimed Mara "When did I say that?"

"You didn't _say it _exactly," he smiled cheekily "But you thought it," Mara rolled her eyes at him and turned to look at Poppy

"We'll have a day of fun tomorrow, the _three _of us,"

Poppy smiled and kicked Jerome hard under the table. She had won. Poppy 1, Jerome 0.

**Hey guys! **

**Review!**

**They make me happy!**

**x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Your reviews make me happy!**

**And you want me to be happy…**

**ENJOY**

Mara sat in front of the mirror, unsure of herself. Jerome and Poppy seemed really excited for their first day back in the woods, and Mara really didn't know what to expect. So she sat in front of the mirror, she was wearing a black dress with bright patterned flowers, it puffed ever so slightly at the end. She wore a long brown comfy cardigan, which in all fairness wouldn't be so long if she were taller. She wore comfy flat shoes, and her hair was straightened, the front tied back, framing her face prettily.

But as she sat in front of the mirror, all she couldn't think about, was what would Jerome think? It was a strange feeling, because she had never felt that way before. She had always been confident in what she wore, or she just plain didn't care. And now, as she sat in his house, looking into his mirror, all she could think, was what would he think?

Mara sighed, standing up, "This is as good as it's gonna get," she sighed to herself. When suddenly her door was flung open, and in ran Poppy. "Morning," Mara said brightly.

Poppy beamed at her. She had her traditional plaits and was wearing a pair of boy shorts and a blue t-shit. "Come on Mara, you're almost as bad as Jerome," Poppy took Mara's hand and led her out of the room

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Jerome normally takes forever to get ready, and today, he's worse than usual." Poppy stopped in front of another door and stared at Mara expectantly.

"What?"

"Go in and get him!" Poppy demanded

"Why don't you?" Mara asked curiously, smoothing out her dress subconsciously. Poppy pointed at the door, to a sign so big Mara hadn't even seen it.

_Everyone is allowed into my room. Apart from Poppy. _

"Well," Mara smiled despite herself. Poppy rolled her eyes, grinning, and turned and walked down the stairs

"Come on, go get him I want to leave soon. Nice dress by the way,"

Mara knocked lightly on the door, before pushing it open. Jerome was stood in front of his full length mirror. Fixated on his hair. Mara leaned against the door frame, just watching him. She loved Jerome's hair, and she knew it didn't just become like that by chance. But now, seeing him struggle with it, seemed adorable.

He was dressed in light jeans, a striped shirt with a black waist coat over the top. He looked a lot younger than normal, more carefree. No troubles. And Mara smiled. His hair was being brushed forward, making his eyes even brighter than usual, and his face even more flawless.

Jerome looked up in the mirror and caught her eyes. He spun around, shock quickly turning into happiness.

"Jaffrey," he held his arms open for a hug "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Mara wrapped her arms tightly around him, he smelt of clean clothes and sugar.

"Morning," she whispered. She didn't hear his laugh, she felt it through his chest. "Come on, Poppy's waiting."

"Oooh, Poppy, did you say? Well she makes everything _so _much better!"

"Jerome," Mara laughed "Come on, I like Poppy,"

"Of course you do," Jerome grumbled "You like everyone in my family,"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

**Line Break**

"And then, Jerome threw the whole thing at Mrs Vilen," Poppy laughed, Jerome laughed too then, recalling the memory. Mara smiled clutching Jerome's hand tightly as they walked through the woods. It really was a beautiful place, and she didn't know if they knew where they were going, but she didn't mind.

"And then we hid behind the car-"

"But that's where Cathy was!" and they burst into laughter once more. Mara shook her head at them, they were breathtaking.

"Hey guys?" she asked, peering ahead. They both turned to look at her. "What's that?"

They all turned to see a large almost invisible wall, split down the centre of the woods. It had a slight blue tint, it almost looked like it had been made of jelly.

"Oh, that's nothing. It's always been there," Poppy assured her, Jerome nodded, squeezing her hand tightly.

"B-but we can't possible go through it?"

Poppy ran ahead, stopping just before the barrier, and slowly stepped through it. Mara watched in horror and intrigue as Poppy stepped through. And Mara couldn't see her through it.

"She's gone!"

"Mara," Jerome seemed unperturbed by it "The wall's always been there, come on," he walked towards it, sticking his hand through it, Mara watched as it disappeared.

"But, what's impossible, it has to be a trick! Maybe mirrors…"

"Mara," Jerome shook his head at her "Don't question it, accept it," and with that he lifted her lightly and stepped through it barrier.

It was strange feeling, her whole body seemed to tingle, and she landed on the other side.

But it wasn't the same forest.

The leaves were brighter, the trees were fuller, the grass was green. There were more flowers, the sun shone brightly through the cracks in the beautiful mossy ceiling. The air smelt of daisy's.

"Jerome look!" Poppy cried loudly, "It's Mrs Jock!" they all turned to see an elderly woman step out of a tree trunk and slowly make her way over to them, she had a walking stick in hand, leaning on it with every step.

"She….she just came out of a tree trunk," Mara stated to herself, not believing what she was seeing "Jerome- Jerome, that woman just stepped out of a _tree trunk,"_

"Of course she did, and she's not some woman, she's Mrs Jock," Mara watched stunned, as Poppy embraced the old woman, before feeling Jerome's hand splayed on her back leading her towards them.

"Jerome!" the old woman cooed in a croaky voice, Jerome leaned down to hug her

"Mrs Jock, this is my _girl friend, _Mara," he said proudly, head held high. Mrs Jock smiled

"Well, my my, isn't she fine? Hello Mara, I'm Mrs Jock," Mrs Jock stuck out her hand, and being polite, Mara took it.

"H-hello, if you don't mind me asking, where are we?"

Mrs Jock laughed lightly "A place like no other, now come on in, all of you," and she waddled back to the tree. Mara watched in disbelief as Poppy totally trusting the woman, walked into the tree trunk and disappeared

"Jerome!" Mara whispered, terrified "What? What?...WHAT?"

"Mara," Jerome put both hands on her shoulders "Calm down,"

"But this doesn't make sense, where are we? There can't just be a standing barrier, and if there were, what sort of material lets you just walk through it? I'll tell you which, NONE, and then this strange woman hobbles out of a tree, with a name like Mrs Jock, and you're going to follow her? That doesn't make sense, what fairy tale land are you living in? I'll tell you which-"

"Mara!" Jerome cut her off in a firm tone "Sometimes things don't have to make sense. Why don't you just enjoy being in a lovely place? Who cares that it doesn't make sense?" he leaned down and kissed her softly, she sighed into him. "Now come on, let's defy the laws of science," and he led her towards the tree

"I'd really rather not…" Mara began, Jerome chuckled, holding her hand, and they both jumped down into the tree trunk. Mara closed her eyes, holding Jerome's hand tightly. And Jerome just relaxed as they fell, this was natural to him. "I'd really, really rather not," she whispered as they fell

"You'll never be a scientist with that attitude,"

**Hey!**

**C-R-A-Z-Y right? Well, the adventures will come.**

**I'm unsure though, what should happen. WRITERS BLOCK, leave in the reviews what you want me to do!**

**x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, please enjoy!**

So as it turned out, Mrs Jock, wasn't Mrs Jock. She was Queen Jock, no she was Her Majesty Jock, Queen of all that it is good and fair. Mara sat on the solid gold, and surprisingly comfortable sofa, with Jerome and Poppy of either side of her.

The tree trunk had taken them into a palace, and Mara had summed everything up, into some sort of hallucination.

"Last time I eat cheese before bed," she hummed to herself

"Unfortunately, it's not all fun and games here my lovlies," Mrs Jock warned as she took a seat opposite them "The nectars, they want war,"

"War?" Poppy exclaimed, "Against you? Again? Mrs Jock-"

"Poppy." Jerome warned, and there was a sense of authority in his voice, one that Mara had only heard when he was ordering Alfie to do something deadly serious. Poppy fell silent without a word. "Mrs Jock, why?"

"They believe I am wasteful of all I have," she sighed, tucking some gray hair behind her ear

"Well, we are sitting on a pure gold sofa," Mara reminded hesitantly. All eyes flashed to her

"Whose side are you going to be fighting on?" Jerome asked, turning so his body was facing hers

"Fighting? I'm not fighting anyone!"

"Not a great time to be neutral Mara, there are people who need you," Poppy spoke wistfully.

"Guys, you're not serious? We're fighting? Fighting who? What if we get killed?"

"A Queen's life doesn't depend on that," Mrs Jock stood.

"A Queens life is meant to be easy! Flowery gowns, big parties, no big responsibilities, you don't see the Queen of England prancing about in a war!"

"I thought you were dating Mara, not Amber," Mrs Jock whispered to Jerome cheekily.

"What?" Mara's cheeks burned, she turned to Jerome "What? How does she know about Amber? About me? Where are we? What is she?"

"She's not normally like this," Poppy tried to exclaim, holding Mara's arm.

"Mara," Jerome began tiredly "Let's face facts, okay? There's a war, and we're fighting in it."

"That's preposterous!"

"Mara." They all said together, Mara looked at each of them carefully, before sighing and slumping her shoulders.

"I guess, but you're all mad."

"Brilliant, Jerome, you would be the main fighter on our team. Here," Mrs Jock handed him a heavy box. Jerome smiled gratefully. They bid their farewells and headed home.

**Line Break**

"Jerome?" Mara knocked on his door, it was around 10:30pm, and everyone else was in their rooms. She wondered if Jerome was even awake, but he was Jerome. He broke every rule there was, why wouldn't he break this one?

She pushed the door open, not waiting for an answer, that's what everyone else in the house seemed to do anyway.

She stifled a gasp at what she saw. Jerome was standing in front of her, wearing a suit of silver armour. He had a bright sword in its sheath, with a blue bejewelled handle. His face was covered with a mask, but she could make out his eyes.

"Jerome?" she breathed, closing the door quickly so no one would see. The figure removed the mask, showing Jerome's face. He gave her a lop sided smile. "I could have had a heart attack," she accused, moving towards him.

He placed the mask back into the box "What are you doing up so late Jaffrey?"

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged, sitting on his bed. He sat beside her, armour rustling slightly.

"Me neither," he admitted. Mara turned to him and smiled

"You know, it's not a bad look. You all dressed up," she leaned over and swept his hair over to the side "Not bad at all,"

Jerome laughed lightly "Am I ever a 'bad look'?"

"No," and she kissed him lightly. Normally Jerome would just settle for a light kiss, because he knew that's what Mara would be comfortable with, but he skimmed his tongue against her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, granting him access. Her hands, wove themselves into his soft hair, before she leaned away. "Sorry," she looked down "Don't be mad,"

"I'm not mad," he leaned over and wrapped and arm around her, watching as she laid her head on his shoulder "I'm still kinda thrilled you let me touch you at all,"

Mara smiled "I'm just not…I want to take things slow,"

"You set the pace,"

"You sure you're not mad?" she asked peeking up at him

"At you Jaffrey? Impossible,"

There was a knock on the door and Mara froze, expecting the worse, she surprised herself by doing a back flip and ducking under the bed.

"One minute," Jerome called shakily, removing the armour quickly, hiding it in his wardrobe, revealing his red pyjama shirt and pale trousers beneath. He sat back on the bed "Come in," he coughed.

John walked into the room slightly flustered "Jerome," he nodded "Mind if I sit?"

"Uh, sure," Jerome moved over and John sat beside him on the bed. It was silent for a moment "So, what is it, you want to talk about?"

"Oh yes," John stuttered "Well, you see," he rubbed the back of his neck "You and Mara, you're pretty serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah.." Jerome trailed off, uncomfortable and even more uncomfortable with the thought that Mara was just under the bed, listening.

"You're always talking about her, how pretty she is, how clever and-"

"Yeah." Jerome cut him short.

"Well, I mean, you're both teenagers and teenagers are-"

"NO!" Jerome yelled standing "Please tell me you are not about to have that talk!"

"Well!" John stood to, clearly uncomfortable "If I don't, then who will?"

"I don't need to know!" Jerome cried

"What about protection?"

"UUGGHH! I know!" Jerome cried, flailing his arms about randomly

"Just checking!"

"Now you know!"

"Well I'll be off then!" and with that John walked out.

Jerome stood for a moment, shocked. Mara crawled out from under the bed, and Jerome cringed awaiting what she would say.

She cleared her throat and Jerome looked down at her "So…you're always talking about me are you?" Jerome breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her tightly

"You sound surprised,"

Mara couldn't help but smile, every time there was actual proof that Jerome really liked her, she couldn't describe the feeling that fluttered through her, but she liked it.

She liked it a lot.

**Random, I know, but JARA all the way!**

**x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! Nothing much to say really…just enjoy**

**ENJOY!**

_Four Days Later_

"So can we attack?" Jerome asked, they were in the palace, in a dusty large room, alone. Jerome stood behind Mara, hands tentively massaging her shoulders, while he peered down at her work, she was sat on a chair, maps spread out before her.

"Yes," she nodded conclusively "We could, and we would win,"

Jerome smiled, and leaned down to whisper in her ear "You're a genius,"

"Not really, times just on our side,"

Jerome moved to sit opposite her, and watched her curiously. He folded his arms and leaned them on the table. "Tell me more about…'time'" he put he moved one hand up to do hand quotes on the word time, before sliding back into its normal position.

Mara watched him back, unsure "Time is the greatest teacher,"

Jerome almost smirked "Unfortunately it kills all of its students,"

"Jerome-"

"Mara," he spoke slowly, uncertainly "Do you…do you have a problem, with me…complimenting you?" he looked at her through his lashes, and looked more vulnerable than she had ever seen him.

"What?" Mara managed to choke out "What are you talking about?" she brushed some hair behind her ear, smoothing down her red shirt.

"Well," Jerome stared her right in the eyes now "Whenever I say something nice about you, you seem uncomfortable," he took a slight breath, while Mara stared at him "And normally I would put that down to me being a gorgeous, blonde, model type of guy. But with you," his stare became more intense "You're different, you know that? And, I can't help but wonder if…y-you don't like me anymore,"

It was silent for a moment.

"Jerome," Mara reached out her hand, and Jerome slid his into hers, almost timidly "It's not that-"

"Because, you don't have to stay with me out of pity."

"I love you," Mara said honestly, and Jerome's eyes widened a fraction "Where did all this come from?"

"Sorry," Jerome smiled sheepishly, holding her hand with both of his, he looked down at their entwined fingers "It's just now, you're all I think about. I memorise your eyes, you're touch," he slid his thumb over her palm "Every word you say, and I can't help but notice things," his tone lightened by the end, almost teasing

"Oh, and what do you notice?" Mara smiled

"You love me," he admitted, Mara laughed

"What's gotten into you?"

"Sorry," Jerome stood, "This place makes me weird, sorry,"

"Do you know how many times you've said sorry?"

"Sorry," he smacked himself lightly on the forehead "There I go again,"

"This places brings out people's insecurities," came a voice, Mara stood and turned to see Poppy walking in.

"Oh," Mara walked over to Jerome, holding his hand, he squeezed back gratefully

"I didn't know you had any insecurities Poopy," Jerome smirked sarcastically

"Ha ha, at least now I know what yours is,"

"Oh," Jerome nodded, swiping a hand through his hair "And what might that be?"

"Your insecurity is you're afraid Mara doesn't love you," You could almost hear the laughter in Poppy's voice.

"Poppy," Mara scolded "It's rude to eaves drop," Poppy almost looked guilty, before noticing Jerome's sideways winning smile.

Poppy-1 Jerome-1

**Line Break**

"You three spend a lot of your time in those woods," John remarked as they ate lunch in the garden at the picnic table.

They all muttered things at the same time and he laughed lightly. "You're all a bit old to be playing games aren't you?"

Again, they only muttered a few words under their breaths. "Mara?"John tried again "What exactly do you do out there?"

Mara blushed, and she could feel everyone's eyes on hers "Well…" she began "We, play…hide and seek."

"Hide and seek?" John repeated as if he hadn't heard right

"Yeah," Jerome piped up "We all love hide and seek." It amused him slightly how terrible Mara actually was at lying, it was something he would teach her to get it better at.

"My favourite game." Poppy bit out through gritted teeth

"Well maybe next time I can come along."

"NO!" the all cried in unison. He stared at them, amused, before nodding

"I get, kid time."

**Line Break**

"I did not!" she laughed, leaning back on her hands in Jerome's room, settled on the floor on the carpet.

"You did," Jerome laughed from beside her "All the time, I was dying inside,"

"Jerome," she smiled "Was I really that bad?"

"To anyone else, you were fine. But to me, Mick was pretty much the only thing you said."

"Jealousy,"

"Jealously is flattering, its proof I like you,"

"Jealousy," Mara repeated, feeling the way it rolled of her tongue "You know, I've never truly experienced that,"

"Really," Jerome sat on his knees, offering her the packet of marsh mellows, Mara took one, as he followed suit, popping one into his mouth "Well, that's a good thing right?" his voice was lower, as he chewed "Why would you want to?"

"Well you know," Mara shrugged, swallowing the marsh mellow "I want to experience every single emotion,"

"I still don't see the need,"

"Yeah well…you're Jerome," he laughed loudly at her, throwing a marsh mellow in her direction.

"The one and only,"

**Sorry, real writers block, any ideas PLEASE tell me, **

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Sorry if Jerome was a bit OOC at the beginning, I hope he came to at the end**

**x**


	24. Chapter 24

**You guys are amazing! You're reviews and ideas! Wow, they're amazing! Thank you, you've given me loads to think about…**

Jerome moved his long arm out, splashing Mara with water. They were in the lake, on the other side of the barrier, it was behind the palace and fairly private.

Mara opened her mouth to yell at him but he splashed her again. She laughed, and flicked the cold water back up at him. Jerome laughed at her poor attempt, before swimming over to her and lifting her high above the surface.

"Jerome!" she yelled

"Do you want me to put you down?"

"Jerome! Don't you da-" Jerome had dropped her and she fell with a splash into the deep blue water. She resurfaced, right into front of Jerome, who smiled sheepishly at her "You are such a child," she murmured, placing her hands on his neck, he smiled gently down at her, his own hands swimming through the water for her waist.

"Don't tell me you don't love it."

"Wish I could," she sighed, running the tips of her fingers through his hair. Jerome closed the small distance between them and captured her lips with his own. Mara kissed back, suddenly not caring that the water was cold. She hesitantly lifted her legs around his waist beneath the surface.

Jerome seemed momentarily surprised, before smiling against her and holding her up by the legs. They broke away panting, while Mara placed clumsy heart stopping kisses against Jerome's jaw, down to his throat.

"Mara," he breathed, tilting her chin up so he could kiss her again.

**Line Break**

"Wow Poppy, you look…wow," Mara managed, Poppy was wearing a shield across her stomach and long metallic looking trousers, she clenched a sword in her fist. Jerome was stood in his armour beside her, and Queen Jock beside him. "So, it's just the three of you, against, how many of them?"

"Mara, don't worry. Here they are now," Mrs Jock peered over her shoulder, and Mara turned to see about two hundred….eight year old children.

"They're….kids," Mara managed. Jerome, Poppy and Mrs Jock nodded. "You can't fight children! Are you crazy? Not with swords! They're children!"

"Relax Mara, it's not like they don't have swords," Poppy shrugged. Mara turned to Jerome, desperate

"Jerome, you can't possibly-"

"Mara, a war is a war, which I promised to fight in. It doesn't matter the opponent." His voice was slightly muffled through the glinting armour

"I don't think you should fight. Please, just make an appeasement of some sort…"

"Queen Jock does not settle." Mrs Jock said firmly "Now Mara, wait in the map room, see if you receive any information from the books that might be of use to us."

"They're children-"

"Go." Mrs Jock stated firmly

"I don't want this war."

"Well you're not fighting in it." She snapped. Jerome's head turned upwards, as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't.

"Fine," Mara whispered, blinking away any tears "I'll wait in the map room, while you murder some children," and she turned away

"We're children too Mara, and they're a lot more vicious then us," Poppy called after her, but Mara kept walking.

**Line Break**

Mara paced in the map room, a book in hand. 200 against three out there. And if Jerome was hurt…she didn't think she'd be able to live with herself. She sighed, she should have done more to stop them.

"And what do we have here?" came a male voice, Mara spun around, surprised, she closed the book, holding it close to her chest as a sort of protection.

She saw a tall boy, with brown hair that fell into his eyes. He was dressed in a suit of armour similar to Jerome's. He placed his sword back into his sheath. "A foreign beauty, perhaps?" he asked, stepping closer. Mara stayed frozen unsure

"Who are you?"

"My apologies, I'm Harry," he stuck out his hand as if she'd take it. When she didn't, he dropped it awkwardly to his side

"What are you doing in here?"

"Attacking, you should know better, we should be better trained that this,"

"I'm not on your side." Mara stomped her foot. He seemed surprised

"But you're so…smart."

"So?"

"Well, all smart people are on our side. How much did they pay you?"

"They didn't pay me!"

"But we're the good guys," he gave her a small smile as Mara glared at him

"We're the good guys,"

"They've been lying to you,"

"Listen _Harry, _what are you doing in here?" he looked her up and down for moment, eye brow arched

"You really aren't on our side," Mara said nothing, watching him. "Well in that case," he lunged towards her, sword out aimed at her heart.

Mara ducked backwards, dropping the book. She ran for the door, but he somersaulted in the air and landed before her, she ran to the corner, trying to work up the courage to scream, Harry's sword swiped her collar bone

"Mara! We did it! We defeated the-" Jerome's voice was cut off when he saw Harry, saw the blood bleeding through Mara's shirt.

The last thing she remembered was him running towards them and blacked out.

**Line Break**

Mara took a deep breath, and blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the light. It was then that everything came rushing back to her. She saw Jerome sitting beside her on the bed, looking down at her

"You're awake." He stated softly.

"Mmmhmm,"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure,"

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, chocking on unshushed tears "This was all my fault,"

"What was?" Mara asked, genuinely confused

"Don't Mara, okay!" Jerome stood now, walking away from the bed. Mara was able to follow his movements as she was in a sitting position, pillows fluffed up behind her.

"What?"

Jerome fumed for a moment, before walking over to the desk and picking up a small mirror, he walked back over to Mara and held it in front of her neck, Mara peered into the mirror and gasped.

"How did…?" she tentively ran her hand towards her neck, and could feel the scars, it was ugly and red.

"Harry swiped you. I'm so sorry," he sat back beside her, running a hand through his already scruffy hair.

"Does your dad know?"

"No, we got you up here, you'll have wear a scarf until it clears up. Mrs Jock has some cream, it should speed things up."

"That's good," Mara summed up.

"Mara," Jerome seemed really upset "It's all my fault! You didn't want us to fight! But I did anyway! I didn't stand up for you, you got hurt!"

"I'm not hurt!" Mara tried to sit up to prove her point, but a throbbing pain shot through her and she let out a shuddering squeal, moving back. Jerome leapt up, guilt evident on his face, he ran over to the chest of drawers in his room and pulled out a small vial, he ran back to Mara, muttering how terrible he was under his breath.

"See? You are hurt,"

Mara said nothing, unsure what she should say.

"Can I put some on your neck?"

"Sure,"

He dapped some onto his finger, and so very gently, placed some along her neck. It was so gentle, like was handling a fragile doll, made of glass. His finger tips felt like soft whispers of air.

"I'm so sorry," he chocked, adding more cream. Mara sat on his bed, eyes down "I should have listened to you. You're always right."

"I'm not," she tried to shake her head, only to realise that hurt too. She tried not to wince, afraid to make him feel worse.

"You're so perfect," his swallowed, taking a deep breath, eyes glistening with tears an intense gaze behind them "I don't deserve you,"

"Jerome," she spoke honestly "We're good together, I'm not perfect, far from it actually,"

"You admitting you're not perfect just proves how perfect you are," he shook his head.

"Jerome please, you're scaring me a bit. What are you saying?" she reached up to brush some hair out of her face, but Jerome beat her too it, tucking the black lock tenderly behind her ear.

"Maybe I'm saying…I'm just dragging you down, you could do better Mara. I've given you nothing, maybe it would be best if…we broke up," he sounded as if he wanted to do the opposite of what he was saying, but he said it anyway, for Mara.

"Maybe?" Mara chocked out "I thought that- I thought that you-" she started to hyperventilate. Pressure pushing down on her, stress coming together, she started breath harder, convulsing.

"Mara," Jerome warned, holding her shoulders down while she began to thrash, panting as though she was being attacked

"I thought you loved me!" she screamed, tears rolling down her cheek. Jerome placed a hand over her mouth

"Shhhh," he whispered to her, looking her right in the hazel brown eyes. "Calm down Mara," Mara didn't listen to him, shuddering, pain in her neck increasing, the fact that Jerome was dumping her. Jerome, the person she thought was always the one- "I do love you!" she calmed slightly, and Jerome looked down at her worry clear on his face "Shhhh, it's okay, I'm sorry. So sorry," he wrapped his arms around her small body, letting her calm down into his shoulder, he held her tightly "So so sorry," he whispered quietly.

Mara leaned back after a while, a shy smile on her face "Sorry," she breathed "Freaked out a little,"

"You've been through a lot." He sympathised "Although it is nice to know how much you like me,"

"You know how much I like you,"

He smiled at her "I'm sorry, Mara,"

"Don't be," she smiled back

**Please Review, I notice they've been slowing…is it me? I bet it's me…hope you enjoyed this chap!**

**X**

**REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Love you're reviews, making me smile **

**A little message to MiaAndOak, it was your idea I used, and I am very very grateful for it! **

**Enjoy**

"Mara?" Poppy knocked lightly on her door, and she actually waited for a response this time, instead of just barging in like she normally would. Mara was resting, John thought she was just ill and he wasn't at all suspicious, he had no idea about the red mark on her neck.

"Come in," Poppy pushed open the door, to see Mara, in a sitting position on the bed. She looked red and out of breath

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked, moving to sit beside her friend

"A lot, does it look any better?" Mara removed the scarf and stretched her neck slightly. Poppy nodded

"Better, does it hurt?"

"Poppy-"

"No Mara, you can tell me, we're friends right? I know you've been hiding the pain from Jerome because you're afraid to make him feel guilty, but I've seen how you wince,"

"Poppy-"

"Please."

Mara sighed, brown eyes looking down at her hands "It hurts a bit," she admitted

"A bit being a lot?

"Yes," Mara whispered

"Do you have the cream?"

"Yeah, I'll put some more on." Mara promised, smiling up at her "You're a good friend Poppy,"

"Thank you," Poppy seemed pleasantly surprised "You're an amazing friend." She stood then, heading over to the door "Get some rest Mara, and you should tell Jerome it hurts," and she walked out.

"I won't have to," Mara whispered to herself, as she watched Jerome scramble out from inside the wardrobe. He stood at the end of the bed, looking down at her

"Mara," he whined slightly

"I'm sorry," she said quickly "I just didn't want to hurt your feelings, I mean two days ago when I told you it hurt, you almost dumped me and-"

"I don't want you to keep things from me," he said intently, blue eyes shimmering "If it hurts, you have to tell _me, _not Poppy,"

"Alright, no more holding back,"

"Good," Jerome stated proudly, a small smile lighting his face "You know, I thought it'd be really boring you being cooped up in here all day, but it really plays to my advantage," He walked round over to her, and kissed her softly, his hand placed gently on the side of her neck, too aware of her scar.

Mara tilted her head slightly, kissing back. God she loved him, she didn't think she'd make it without him. How had she not seen it before? It was so obvious.

Her thoughts were cut off, when she felt him open her mouth, and she moaned into him.

"Jerome," she panted, as he placed butterfly kissed along her jaw "Jerome…stop…"

He didn't listen to her, capturing her pink lips with his again. Her feeble attempts did nothing, and he roamed his hands down her sides, beginning to slide her shirt up.

"Jerome." She said again, a bit more forcefully "Jerome stop," he paused for a moment, leaning his forehead against hers, breathing heavily, but just kissed her once more. She moved her hands up and grabbed his shoulders, flipping them over with all the strength she could muster, her fair falling past her shoulder, tickling the side of his face. "Stop." She whispered.

He took a deep breath, nodding "Sorry," he whispered, he shook his head "Sorry, it's just that-"

"I know." She cut him off, smiling slightly. "But not yet, okay?" she was unsure if he would be upset, or if he would think it was because she didn't love him.

"Okay," he whispered, the corners of his lips pointing upwards "Good to know you understand,"

"Good, now, will you help me back, I can't actually move."

Jerome laughed lightly, even though the guilt flooded through him. He lifted her gently, placing her back on the bed, stroking her face

"Would you like your rest?"

"If that's okay,"

"Sure. I love you," he leaned down and kissed her forehead, not yet trusting himself with her lips.

"Love you too."

**Line Break**

"Check." Jerome smirked, the look of annoyance was clear on Poppy's face. She moved her King one space to the right "You're just delaying the process," Jerome reminded "I'm gonna win,"

"Not yet Jerbil."

Jerome moved once more "Check." He said again. Poppy moved her King once more, but knew soon he would win, she would have nowhere else to go.

"Jerome?" she asked suddenly, meeting his eyes. Jerome wouldn't have looked away from the game, only she had used his first name, and there was no harshness anywhere in it.

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

Jerome blinked once. Looking his sister up and down, before leaning away from the board and sighing "I do."

"Are you sure?" she pressed

"More sure than I have ever been in my entire life." He answered without thought. Poppy seemed deep in thought

"Mara…has a really bright future you know,"

"I know." He answered, beginning to see where this was going. And angry that it was his own sister saying it.

"Before you get angry!" Poppy gushed, sensing her brothers anger "I know you're great together, I'm just saying. I actually _like _Mara, and I don't want you messing this up."

"Umm…"

"Here." Poppy retrieved her bag from the side of the room, unzipped it, and pulled out 17 thick leaflets and handed them to him. Jerome huffed with the weight and placed them on the table.

"What are they?" he asked puzzled

"University leaflets. You have graduation next term and Mara wants to go to Yale. So naturally, Yale is your first choice." She spoke efficiently, pointing to the top leaflet.

"Y-Yale?" he repeated, slightly dazed "Are you joking? I'll never get into Yale."

"Yes I know. But, if you tell Mara you want to go, she'll spend hours tutoring you, which is bonding time for boyfriend and girlfriend, which is a plus side. And going to the same university, which is a plus side."

"R-right…"

"And if even with training you don't get in, which I highly doubt, I've gone into all universities within walking distance." She removed the top brochure to show him the others.

"Wow…" he looked up at her "You've given this a whole load of thought."

She looked at him for a moment, stumped "Well I…I….I guess I want you to be…happy?"

"You're a good sister Poops," he smiled.

Poppy grinned back.

John smiled in awe behind the door.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, YAY 50 REVIEWSSSS PLEASE HELP ME GET TO THREE DIGITS!**

"Jerome, are these…_Yale _leaflets?" Mara asked, brown eyes shimmering with slight amusement.

Jerome looked up at her sharply, she was standing in his room, a scarf around her neck, holding the leaflet.

"…..No," he lied unconvincingly. Mara smiled wildly

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! You want to go to Yale? Me too! We can go together!" she eagerly opened up the leaflet, scanning through pictures

"Yeah," Jerome looked down "But it's just a thought." Mara looked up at him

"Still, isn't this something to be happy about?" Mara tilted her head to the side curiously

"I probably won't get in, it's just a thought."

"Why wouldn't you get in? You're smarter than me in some cases! Don't put yourself down," she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck "We'll do it together."

"Yo Jeribil I-" Poppy stopped when she saw the two of them "Oh…" Mara jumped away from Jerome, face burning, she smiled slightly

"Hello Poppy,"

"Hey Mara," Poppy greeted back, offering her a massive smile

"What are you doing in here Poops?" Jerome asked curiously "Can't you read any more?"

"Can't you read anymore?" she mimicked in a high pitched voice

"Real mature."

"Real mature."

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Mara!" Jerome called. Mara sighed

"Poppy, what's wrong?" Mara asked softly

"Well, I was wondering if we could back into the woods, last time we're allowed,"

"Good idea, let's go now," Jerome suggested.

The three of them went into the woods and through the barrier.

**Line Break**

"Oh Mara dear, I'd forgotten you'd been hurt, let me take a look," Mrs Jock demanded, rather mother like. Mara reluctantly pulled the scarf off, revealing the scar. She hated showing weakness. "Does it hurt?"

"Not a lot anymore,"

"It should be gone by the evening,"

"How can you tell?"

"Trust me dear," Mrs Jock looked her right in the eye, but Mara just shook her head

"Unless you're a certified doctor, or maybe even a mother, you can't know that," she stated mater of factly

"Why do you have such trouble believing?"

"I'll believe when there's proof!" She defended herself

"Mara," Jerome cut her off, sensing things were about to get worse, "Calm, okay? The scar will be healed by the evening if she says it will." Mara looked deep into his eyes, searching, apparently she found what she was looking for and sighed

"Sorry, Mrs Jock."

Jerome swallowed, a foreign sort of masculine pride welled up within him. Mara trusted him, she actually believed in him. It was a nice warm feeling, and he enjoyed it very much.

**Line Break**

"We're leaving back for school in the morning," he remarked as he sat on her bed. Mara nodded, folding another item of clothing and placing it into the suitcase. Just as predicted, the scar was gone, no clue that it had ever been there.

"Can't wait," Mara smiled. Jerome laughed loudly, his hair smoothed forward, giving him a slight fringe, a thick strip of almond ran along it.

"Only you Jaffrey,"

"Oh come on," Mara looked pointedly at him, placing the yellow shirt down "You can't tell me you don't enjoy school,"

"Funny, I thought I just did." He lifted his eye brows, amused at her shocked reaction

"What about our friends? You like Alfie,"

"Who doesn't like Alfie?"

"You like Eddie,"

"When have I said that?" he cut in, but she ignored him

"You like Fabian,"

"Well it's not like I hate him…"

"You like Nina,"

"Kinda _have _to like her if you know what I mean,"

"You like Patricia,"

"Trixie's cool."

"And you like Amber,"

"Who said that?"

"Come on Jerome," she sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder "You can't tell me you don't enjoy spending time with them all,"

Jerome sat there, inhaling the faint smell of her strawberry and jasmine shampoo, he supposed he did like them. They felt like family to him. "God Jaffrey," he sighed "Stop making me such a needy person,"

"It's good to be needy," Mara pointed out

**Line Break**

"One more question before we head off," Jerome pleaded, letting out a yawn. It was about 11pm, and they were outside, on the porch swing, swinging gently, a blue blanket around them both, the stars where shining and everyone else was asleep.

"Hmmm?"

Jerome leaned his cheek against her head, his legs slightly tired as he was the one doing most of the pushing, Mara was almost asleep.

"Will you answer truthfully?" he pushed for a proper response, and got one. Mara snuggled into him some more, the star light radiating of her beautifully. Something Jerome didn't take for granted.

"How else can you answer a question?" she asked drearily. Jerome smiled slightly, before taking a deep breath and mustering all the courage he could.

"D-do you…Are you completely over Edmon?" his waited for a response, a reaction. But Mara just stilled in his arms, awake now. He waited a few more seconds, then a few more, he was beginning to wonder if she'd actually say anything at all, when he heard her open her mouth.

"D-does anyone really ever get over someone?"

Jerome took a sharp intake of breath, before trying to calm himself. She wasn't saying she didn't love him, she wasn't saying that.

"I. Don't. Know." He jut out through gritted teeth, trying not to sound angry.

"What I'm saying is, once you've loved someone, I don't think you can really unlove them, right? I mean, I still love Mick, not in the same way, but there's still love." She spoke softly, trying to explain things, explain herself.

Jerome didn't even think before throwing his next question out there "Do you still love Edmon?"

"….you said only one more question," she whispered quietly, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah well I never got a straight answer." He moved his arm off her shoulders, sliding slightly further away from her on the swing so that he could look her straight in the face. He left the blanket with her, so he was suddenly hit with the cold.

"Jerome, come on," she pleaded

"Mara."

"What do you want me to say Jerome?" she choked out, crystal droplets falling from her eyes "Do you want me to say I don't love him anymore? That I'm completely over him? Because I can't say that! Okay! I can't…."

"So you're still in love with him then," Jerome summed up darkly, he stood from the swing, so Mara jolted slightly. He stood in front of her "Well that's just great, good to know Mara." He said sarcastically.

Mara got up to, trying to seem taller than she was "I'm not 'in love' with him Jerome. I'm not," she spoke more softly now "I don't really think I was ever in love with him, but I loved him, and I do still love him. But not how I love you, I've never loved anyone the way I love you,"

Jerome stopped sulking for a moment "Really?"

"Really." And they moved to hug each other.

**SNIPPET OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT….**

Jerome's jealously doesn't seem to be going anywhere, and with Mara's new look, she's getting attention from all over the place. Tempers flare, moves are made and sides are chosen…

"You can't tell her who to talk to!" Eddie yelled

"Man you should let her fight her own battles!" Alfie chimed in

"So you're only flirting with her because she's pretty now?" Patricia, stomped her foot

"You're only going to hurt her!" Amber cried.

Jerome and Mara stood opposite to each other, their supporters on either side of them, nostrils flaring.

**Hey DO NOT WORRY! The pairings will remain, JARA, PEDDIE, FABINA, AMFIE, im not changing that…but a little drama is good for you….**

**REVIEW**

**Please give me ideas!  
>IDEASS CAN SOMETIMES BE BETTER THAN REVIEWS<br>SO MERGE THEM TOGETHER  
>REVIEW IDEAS!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Long chapter: Hey LOVE your reviews, please help me get to 100**

**3 digits rule!**

**Enjoy**

Mara Jaffrey normally did not care about her appearance. But she sat in the mirror, thinking something was off. Something was off about her appearance. Sure, her skin seemed clearer, with more of a glow. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and her teeth looked extra white. She wore her straightened hair in its normal style, the two front bits clipped up.

Yet something looked different.

"It's probably because I'm with Jerome now, he makes me happy," she sighed to herself, swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out the door and down the stairs for breakfast.

Everyone was down stairs, munching away, they all greeted her, and she sat beside Jerome who gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"So how was everyone's holiday?" Joy asked loudly,

"Rockin', I watched this awesome movie called… the Titanic,"

"The Titanic?" Fabian laughed "Everyone's seen the Titanic,"

"What? Really?" Eddie asked, genuinely confused "But it was all new,"

"Eddie, have you seriously never heard of the Titanic? It's not just a movie, it was an actual boat," Mara smiled

"Oh." He stated stupidly, Patricia hit his shoulder lightly

"Where've you been?"

"Sorry, I'm not like Mara, I don't go researching everything."

"Hey!" Jerome called out "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that," and he wrapped his arm gently around shoulders, everyone laughed lightly.

**Line Break**

"You look different," Eddie remarked as he sat next to Mara in the science rooms. Mara turned to him, hand still itching to keep making notes.

"What?" she whispered while the teacher continued to write on the board

"Good different, I think you look really pretty,"

Mara just looked at him blankly for a moment, then blinked once. "You think I look what?" she asked quietly. Eddie grinned at her shocked expression

"I think you look really pretty,"

Eddie watched as Mara turned her head to see if Jerome had heard, apparently pleased he hadn't she whispered to him very quietly he wasn't sure if she'd actually said it

"Thank you,"

Eddie watched her for a few more moments, while she tried to catch up on note taking, it was then he realised that she was the only one in the class actually taking notes, it made him want to laugh.

He leaned down towards her and whispered into her ear "You know, it's okay for someone who isn't your boyfriend to compliment you, right?"

She was silent for a moment, then she turned to him and opened her mouth, he waited eagerly for what she was going to say, but she changed her mind, closed her mouth and turned her attention back to the page.

Eddie sighed, she had so much potential, and he wanted to be a good friend of hers, but how could he? When she was blocking him out?

**Line Break**

"Hey Mara!" Alfie exclaimed cheerfully, Mara was walking across the field, taking the long way back to the house, Jerome had a date planned for them.

"Hey Alfie," Mara smiled back

"I made you something," he stuffed his hands into his pockets and produced a piece of paper covered in stickers. Mara took them hesitantly

"Maraonzo?" she read of the stickers

"Yeah, Maraonzo, Alfonzo? I figure we'll be a great team."

"A great team for what?" she asked confused, her walk slowly slightly

"Well, since you're Jerome's girlfriend now, I figure we should get to know each other better." He shrugged as if it were nothing

"Alfie, you do realise that we were best friends, right?"

"Yeah I know, so it shouldn't be that hard to click again , right?"

Mara sighed, but a smile lit up her face "Right."

"Great," Alfie jumped up in into the air, but instead of landing on his feet, he tripped, and Mara tripped with him, so they were landed in a tangled head.

"Alfie!" she exclaimed loudly, laughing

"Sure, blame me!" he hollered, standing up and offering her his hand, she took it gratefully

"Aw, I've missed you Alfie," she smiled as he ruffled her hair.

**Line Break**

Mara had changed her dress three times, before deciding that the black one with the little tuffles at the bottom would be best for her surprise date with Jerome.

The date was at 6, it was about 5:45, she was early, so she decided to go and wait in the longue.

She had thought the house was empty apart from her and Jerome, everyone else seemed to go and do their own thing, Eddie always spending time with his dad, and everyone else off in their own little huddle. She had thought she'd stay a part of Sibuna when they came back, but apparently not, it would take more than one quest and a life threatening experience to prove to them that she could be a part of it.

So it was a surprise for her, when she saw Fabian sitting on the armchair, laptop on his lap, concentrating hard on something.

"Hey Fabian," she smiled, sitting opposite him, he looked up at her surprised, before smoothly shutting his laptop

"Hey Mara, what are you doing here?" she just arched her eye brow at the question and he laughed nervously, running a hand through his brown hair "Sorry, stupid question."

"Its fine, where is everyone?"

"Uhhh…..I have no idea," he lied. Mara suspected something but decided to let it go.

"What were you researching, maybe I could help?" that was her, classic Mara, wanting to help.

Fabian looked at her for a moment, genuinely considering her offer.

"Actually, yeah, I-I could use your help." He turned the laptop back on and went to sit beside her on the sofa "H-how much do you know about….Hieroglyphics?"

"I know loads! I'm 1/7th Egyptian." She stated proudly

"You are?" he looked deep in thought again "How come we never knew that?"

"We?"

"I." he corrected

She shrugged "No one ever asked, any way, show me the hieroglyphics,"

He turned the laptop and his eyes flitted between the screen and her face, her yes dawned with realisation.

"It says, 'There are two chosen ones, and together they must, create a bond, build a trust. An ancient ritual recovered, and bring you all closer together." She read slowly, translating as she went along.

Fabian scribbled down everything she said, before hugging her tightly "Thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how long I've been trying to work that out," he pushed the paper into his pocket, intending to work on it later.

He stood up, and Mara did too "I have a date with Jerome," she stated proudly

"Oooh, look at you." He joked "Good for you Mara, you're great together,"

"Thanks," she smiled up at him

"What the hell are you doing?" Jerome asked, walking in, seeing the two of them staring rather awkwardly at each other.

"Nothing, we were just talking," Fabian smiled, Jerome shot him a glare and Fabians eyes dropped.

"Mara?"

"Jerome," Mara shook her head "It's like he said, we were just talking,"

"Yeah but you didn't have to stand so close to each other,"

"Jerome, don't talk to her like that. As if she'd ever cheat on you, and I'm with Nina!" Fabian stood up for Mara, Nina walked in just then, scanning the situation,

"Heey…"

The rest of the gang walked in too, and although Mara flushed from embarrassment, Jerome kept going.

"So what exactly where you talking about then Mara?" Jerome asked, his jealously flaring up, he didn't know exactly why he was angry. She hadn't done anything wrong, it was just the thought that she might, it was tearing him apart. God was he insecure.

"We were just talking Jerome! Not everyone is always talking about you!"

"Yeah, Mara was just helping me!" Fabian cried, Nina tugged his shoulder slightly, pulling him back from the argument so he couldn't take sides.

"What's this? Jerry banning Mara from talking to another guy?" Eddie walked over to stand beside Mara, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Patricia "Thought as much,"

"Why do you care Eddie? It's none of your business what the slimeball decides to do," She went and stood beside Jerome, her side taken

"Thanks Trixie!" Jerome called sarcastically, although he was pleased he wasn't standing by himself "Come on. Hey Alfie, don't you think that when you're dating someone, you shouldn't go flirting with other people,"

"Flirting?" Mara cried outraged

"Sorry Man, but I think I'm on Mara's side here," he went to stand on Mara's other side, there was two reasons he had chosen Mara, when normally he would have stood solid by Jerome. He didn't think Mara had actually flirted at all, and he was trying to build a friendship with Mara again, and standing up with her would have been the way to go to do that. Anyway Jerome would forgive him in the end, he always did.

"Alfie! You can't do that! Jerome's just being a good boyfriend!" Amber cooed, not really angry, but more opinionated, she went to stand by Jerome. Jerome seemed surprised, but said nothing.

Joy kept back with Nina and Fabian, afraid to join a side

"Jerome, you're making a big deal out of nothing, you always back mountains out of mole hills," Mara scolded, Eddie and Alfie nodded with her

"I do what? Excuse me," Jerome put a hand over his chest "Was I the one that had a complete makeover just to get Mick to notice me?"

"Yeah," Amber cried "It was you Mara!"

"Hey, was it her fault that she loved the guy?" Eddie called

"Why don't you shut up, Sweetie Junior?" Jerome called

"Calm down!" Nina cried, but no one listened.

"You can't tell her who to talk to!" Eddie yelled

"Man, you should let her fight her own battles!" Alfie chimed in

"So you're only flirting with her because she's pretty now?" Patricia, stomped her foot

"You're only going to hurt her!" Amber cried.

Jerome and Mara stood opposite to each other, their supporters on either side of them, nostrils flaring.

"You're so insecure," Mara whispered, shaking her head "I don't even know why I'm with you,"

"So you don't know now?" Jerome yelled "I thought you said you loved me!"

"I never said I didn't!"

"So you're not dumping me?"

"Of course I'm not dumping you!"

"I'm not dumping you either, yacker!" Eddie called from across the room

"Great," Patricia yelled

"I would never dump you Amber!"

"Be quiet Alfie! You sound crazy!"

"So, wait, what exactly is happening?" Asked Joy, stepping forward "No one's dumping anyone, yet you're all angry with each other?"

"I won't be angry when he apologises," Mara crossed her arms over her chest

"I won't be angry, when _you _apologise,"

"Is that a bet?" Eddie asked, cocking his head slyly

"If it was, we would so win," Amber nodded

"Well then it's a bet, first person from one of our teams to apologise, makes the whole team lose," Alfie said smartly. Everyone nodded in agreement, apart from Joy, Fabian and Nina. This was going to be a long week.

**Reviews and Ideas**

**I'm writing for you!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your reviews make me soooo happy! **

**Enjoy!**

"No," Jerome sighed, shaking his head from his position by Ambers dressing table. Amber sulked slightly "No wait, spin around," Amber spun slowly for him, but he shook his head once more "No, go change, put on number three," he looked down at the sheet of paper, crossing outfit two of the list.

"Okay," Amber sulked, going off into the bathroom to change again.

"You know, it's really weird that you're giving _her_ fashion advice," Patricia spoke up. Jerome turned to her with only mild interest

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to win this bet with Eddie?"

"I do," Patricia insisted

"Well then let me make Amber look irresistible so that Alfie will crack." He explained, as if talking to a five year old.

"I know." Patricia brought her knees up to her chest "I'm just sayin' that it's really weird."

"Well it's not like you could give her advice," Jerome shook his head chuckling lightly

"Hey!"

"What do you think?" Amber stepped out. Jerome appraised her

"Good…" he nodded "Spin," Amber spun. "It's almost perfect, just change the belt."

"Why are you even taking advice from him Amber? What does he know?" Patricia called, not able to let go

"Have you seen how he dresses?" she pointed out "If he wasn't so annoying and rude, he'd be mine," and with that she went to change her belt.

**Line Break**

"Nina, don't you see?" Fabian pushed, showing her the paper once more

"No, sorry. I really don't know," she shrugged

"There are _two _chosen ones Nina," he grinned

"Well, who's the other one?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think….I think it's Mara." He said excitedly

"Mara?" she repeated, "Fabian are you sure?"

"Well, let's think. It's her or Joy right? Because Joy was so close to being born at the same time as you. But Mara, is 1/7 Egyptian, she saw Senkhara and she can read hieroglyphics,"

"She can?"

"Who do you think translated this?"

"So you think it's really her?"

"I wish there was some way we could know for sure," he sighed. Nina smiled slyly

"Maybe there is…"

**Line Break**

"Hey Alfie!" Amber called from down the hall as Alfie was about to walk into the kitchen. Alfie stopped and turned, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

Amber was normally very beautiful but now….now she looked breathtaking. She was wearing a light blue summer dress with matching shoes and a pearl necklace, and black belt. Her hair looked long and golden. She looked like a princess.

"Wow." Alfie managed, just staring. Amber smiled

"Thanks, Alfie I wanted to talk to you,"

"S-sure, about what?" he walked down the hall towards her

"You really hurt my feelings yesterday, taking Mara's side,"

"Who?" he asked, still dazed by her appearance "Oh, no Amber, no I still love you."

"Really?" she asked, her script memorised by Jerome imprinted into her mind. He had made her practise so many times.

"Really. Listen I'm really so-"

"Hey Man!" Eddie called, walking out of his room to see them "What are you doing?"

"I was about to apologise to my lady," he shrugged. Eddie stared at him in horror

"What about our bet?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alfie asked stupidly. Eddie sighed at him, grabbing his arm and wheeling him away from Amber

"Hey no fair!" Amber called after them "That's cheating!"

"Talk to the hand sister!" Eddie called, not turning back as he dragged Alfie up the stairs and into Mara's room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Joy asked as the two of them walked in

"What?" Eddie asked, "Why would you ask that?" Joy just rolled her eyes, stepping sideways and walking out the door, closing it behind her.

"What are you two doing in here?" Mara asked, standing up from her cross-legged position on the bed.

"Alfie was about to apologise to Amber," Eddie sighed, sitting Alfie on the bed

"Alfie!" Mara exclaimed, standing beside Eddie into front of him.

"She looked amazing! You can't blame me!"

"Amber always looks amazing, what was different this time that made you want to apologise?" Mara asked curiously

"I dunno, but she looked…oh my gosh,"

"Alfie…did she sound like herself?"

"What?"

"Did she act like she normally would?"

"Well, now that you mention it," Alfie thought hard "She didn't hug me after I complimented her, and she normally does. She asked me if I really loved her. She's never done that before,"

"I bet Jerome did this," Mara shook her head, fuming.

"He really wants to win," Eddie stated

"Well we have to do something!" Alfie called

"Right, who's the weakest on their side?"

"Hmm, Patricia's pretty strong willed, Amber won't fall for anything. I'd have to say Jerome, sorry Mara,"

"Why sorry?" she asked Eddie, looking up at him

"You're gonna have to make him apologise,"

"Make _Jerome _apologise to me? With a bet going on? I can't do that! He never loses anything!"Mara cried

"Well, we'll just make you look beautiful, like Amber," Eddie stated. Alfie shook his head like crazy, his sixth sense awakening. Eddie frowned at him, looking away, to see a very angry Mara

"_Make me pretty like Amber?" _she repeated, head tilted. Eddie widened his eyes in realisation

"I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly, raising his hands in defence. Mara glared at him a moment longer, before sighing, her shoulders slumping.

She sat down beside Alfie on the bed "No, no, its fine," she said "I mean I hold no place next to Amber, she's beautiful,"

Eddie sat on the other side of her "Don't say that," he shook his head "You are just as beautiful as Amber,"

"I'd say the same thing if she wasn't my girlfriend," Alfie nodded. Mara laughed, wrapping her arm around the two guys

"Thanks guys," she smiled, they smiled back "But what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"It's all gonna end in tears," Alfie agreed

"Much like the Titanic," Eddie sighed. They both turned to him, laughing.

Jerome listened from outside the door, knuckles turning white.

**Who do you want to win? Mara, Eddie, Alfie or Jerome, Patricia, Amber? YOU CHOOSE!  
>PM ME IDEAS!<strong>

**x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Loved your reviews, most I've EVER gotten on a story. Please help me get to three digits!**

**Enjoy!**

"Ugh, stop being such a girl and hurry up!" Eddie called from lounging on Mara's bed.

"Yeah," Alfie called from Joy's bed "We won't judge you!"

"Um, won't we?" Eddie asked quietly

"Okay we might judge you!" Alfie correct. There was a shuffling on the other side of the bathroom door

"I feel so….bare," she called from the other side. Eddie rolled his eyes

"It can't be that ba-" the bathroom door opened and Eddie's mouth gaped open, as did Alfie's as they stared at the girl.

"I know," she cringed. She wore a jean high waisted pair of shorts, and a striped blue and white shirt, short sleeved shirt. It emphasised how thin she truly was, and her hair was down in wavy ringlets, a slightly side fringe showing. "Bad, right?"

"Oh." Eddie managed, not able to drag his eyes away

"I should go change..."

"No!" Alfie stopped her "He doesn't mean bad oh, he mean wow oh."

"Wow oh?"

"Yeah, Mara he's gonna cave as soon as he see's you!" Eddie stood up "We win!" he put his hand up for a high five which Alfie responded to far too eagerly.

"Thanks," Mara blushed "Should I go find him now?"

"You go girl!" Eddie grinned, Alfie patted her shoulder for good luck and she walked out the room.

Mara walked down the hall, where she bumped into Nina

"Hey Mara!" Nina smiled happily "Would you do something for me?"

"Well, actually I need to go somewhere,"

"Please, it'll only take a second, you look great by the way," Mara smiled at her, before sighing slightly

"Sure, what do you need me for?"

"Will you put this on?" Nina produced the red house of Anubis necklace

"Why?"

"Please," Mara nodded and Nina slipped it over her head and around her neck, "Now close your eyes," Mara did as told and Nina watched with happy eyes as the necklace glowed bright red. It was Mara! Mara was the second chosen one!

Nina slipped it off and stuffed it into her pocket "You can open them now,"

"What was that for?" Mara asked curiously

"Just a survey," Nina lied, shrugging before running off. Mara stared at her, before rubbing it off, heading down the stairs.

**Line Break**

Mara knocked hesitantly on the door, her signature knock. Jerome answered, and his eyes widened. He just looked her up and down for a moment, unable to form words.

"Hey," she said shyly "Do I look okay?"

Jerome knew what she was doing, but he had no idea she could ever look like…this. He nodded like a young boy. He leaned in to kiss her, but she took a step back

"You can kiss me, if you apologise," she stated firmly. It was then he snapped out of it, realising exactly what this was.

"Very sly of you Jaffray," he applauded "But I'm not falling for it,"

"Jerome." Mara looked him determined in the eye "What will it take for you to apologise and stop this whole thing?"

Jerome watched her for a moment, "Tell me," he said, leaning against the door handle and folding his arms "Why do you want this so bad?" he tilted his head in honest curiosity

"Don't _you _think you over reacted a bit?" she asked smartly

"Mara, don't you get it?" he opened the door a little wider and let her in, he sat on his bed, hands between his legs, and she stood in front of him, door closed, ready. "My whole life, nothing's just been given to me. I've had to work for everything, and yeah, I guess it's made me bitter. And then we came here, and I found you, I didn't think it'd be different. I thought I would have to work to get you, and I did, but now, it seems as though I don't have to work to keep you. It feels like what we have should be harder, should take more work. That I should have to do more, but it's not. It's easy."

"Some relationships are easy," Mara said quietly, watching him

"And when I see you, with other boys, I just…I can't seem to take it. I blame myself for something. But what?"

"Jealous Jerome," she summed up, sitting beside him on the bed and clasping his hand tightly "You want me to tell you why you're jealous?"

"Yes," he nodded, looking to her, as if she knew everything, as if she held the answer to every single question he had

"Well I can't." she said quietly, "But I can help," she rubbed her thumb over his palm "Talk to me, talk to me about…your mum."

"Nothing much to say really, I tried everything to please her, yet she always found someone else to give the attention to. When she got bored of me, she sent me away, whenever she writes she doesn't use the word love. I guess that's why I was so…desperate to hear it from you." He creased his eye brows

"I do love you," she whispered encouragingly "You don't have to tell me Jerome, but did your mum…have a lot of…male companions?"

"Yeah," he nodded "Loads, why?"

"Well maybe that's it, isn't it? That's why you don't like me spending time with other people. You have to remember that no one could replace you,"

"I know that."

"Then why do you react like that when I'm talking to another guy?" she leaned her head on Jerome's shoulder

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"WE WON!" Alfie screamed, bursting through the open door. They both stared at him in shock "YAY!"

Patricia, Amber, Alfie, and Eddie all ran into the room. "Just great." Patricia hissed "Way to go slimeball,"

"Well i-" he began

"Nice one Mara," Eddie patted her on the head.

"Well i-" she started

"Hey, could you do me a favour?" Jerome stood and all eyes were on him "I want everyone out of this room, by the count of three, or I'm revealing your deepest darkest secrets to the whole house. 3,"

Everyone just stood for a moment, before Alfie turned and bolted out the door

"2." Now everyone knew he was serious, they all ran for the door, pushing each other out.

"1." The room was empty now, apart from Mara who just behind Patricia struggling to leave "Not you Mara," he laughed. Mara turned blushing

"You said everyone,"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean you,"

"Right." She turned around to face him "So what now?"

"Well, I kinda want to give you something,"

"What?"

"Remember, we're both heading for the same university right? And with your help, I'll probably get in, and you'll be a shoo in,"

"Thanks," she grinned

"Well, I want to make sure, nothing happens."

Mara stood by the door, watching him, he walked towards her, before getting down on one knee, and swiftly removing a velvet box from his pocket "Mara Jaffrey," he smiled up at her "Will you marry me?"

**Dear readers,**

**Will you…review for me?**

**X**

**(in case you didn't get that it was like, dear readers, will you marry me? But I changed it to review..funny right? Actually it's not that funny now that I've explained it….shame, I spent time thinking to that…..oh.)**

**REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, please keep reviewing! **

**Enjoy**

"Will you marry me?" he popped open the box, to see a gold band twirled with silver, it had a deep dark purple stone, that glistened. It sat softly in the satin.

"Jerome…" she trailed off, shaking her head in awe "How much did that cost?"

"Does it matter?" he asked smiling up at her

"Jerome…"

"I don't know, 30,000 or so,"

"£30,000?" Mara exclaimed loudly

"Does it matter?"

"Jerome…" she took some time to look at him, never before had he looked so hopeful and sincere, it killed her say this "I need time to think about this,"

"I understand." He said quickly, eager to accept that it wasn't a firm no. "You need to ask parents and everything, I get that,"

"…Thank you," she said honestly, part of her wishing that he would just stand up.

"Will you do one thing for me when you're deciding though?"

"Of course," she felt she owed him this, she owed him anything. Her mind was whirring, had not a moment ago, been fighting? Been sharing? Talking about his family? Trying to win a competition? How had they moved from that, to marrying?

"Will you wear this ring?"

"Jerome…"

"I get that, not on your finger, that would be too obvious," he stood up, slipping a hand into his pocket and producing a gold chain, he pulled the ring out, and slipped it onto the chain "Will you wear it as a necklace?"

Mara opened her mouth, pure love for this boy in front of her making her heart ache

"Yes," she choked out. He flashed a charming smiled at her, before spinning her around by the shoulders, and fumbling with the necklace, clasping it securely around her neck. She turned to face him again "I love you,"

"You sound like you're about to leave," he said worriedly, looking her in the eye.

"Time." She smiled at him, stepping back. She opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her. She took a deep breath, then…she ran.

She ran for the house door, throwing it open, running down the steps, the sun beating down onto her instantly. She was glad she was wearing shoes she could run in, she headed the opposite direction from the school, she headed for the woods.

Jerome stood in his room for a moment, before realising. He swung open the door, just in time to catch the Anubis house door closing, he swore to himself, bolting for the door, running after Mara's fast retreating figure.

"Mara!" he called loudly, running after her. She didn't even turn.

"You think running after her is gonna make it all better?" Alfie called from the other side of the path. Jerome stopped to stare at him

"How did you know?" he cried across

Alfie watched him with large concerned eyes "The walls have ears." Alfie took a small step closer, but stayed on the other side of the path "I'm sorry man!"

Jerome looked at his friend, eyes watering slightly "I…"

"I know." Alfie jogged over then, wrapping a reassuring arm around his tall friend "I'm sorry,"

"So stupid," he muttered to himself, turning his head slightly, only to see Edmon, suitcases in hand standing there. All on his own, staring back at him

Their eyes met, and Edmon mouthed "I'm sorry,"

Jerome held his head low.

**Line break**

"He proposed," she whispered into the phone to her dad, while she sat in the woods by herself.

"What did you say?" her dad asked curiously

"I said I needed to think about it. What do you think I should do?"

"Well…you have to think about the future. What university does he want to go to?"

"Yale."

"Oh. What does he want to be when he's older?"

"Wants to do business or something,"

"See, he doesn't know yet." Her dad pointed out

"Yeah, but neither do I,"

There was a sigh, "Listen, talk to your mother,"

"Hi Mom," Mara said after some rustling

"He proposed?" her mom shrieked

"Yeah,"

"How was the ring?"

Mara twiddled it on the chain between the fingers "It's amazing, mom,"

"Oh wow, my little girl is getting married!"

"So, you think I should say yes?"

"You love him?"

"I do."

"He loves you?"

"I'm sure."

"Then do it," and she could almost hear the smile on her moms face.

"Okay." Mara stood "I'm gonna do it. Thank you mom, but don't get to excited, it won't be for a while yet." And she hung up.

**Line Break**

"You what?" Jerome asked, a completely shocked expression on his face as they sat in the small café not too far off campus.

"I want to marry you," she reached her hand across the table and took his shaking ones

"Really?"

"Yes."

He laughed in a relieved way "I was so sure you'd say no, Alfie thought you would to,"

"Alfie knows?"

"Yeah, but only Alfie."

"Jerome-"

"You have some conditions?" he finished for her slyly

"How did you know?"

"You're Mara, nothing comes that easy," she grinned at him

"Well, I want to start planning and everything, after graduation. No one else is to know apart from our parents, maybe Poppy, and Alfie better keep quiet. I want to get married, after university, because I still want the full experience. But I want to be you fiancé while there, so we would constantly plan, then get married as soon as we finished."

"Fiancé?" he smirked slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just…I just really like the sound of that," he leaned forward and kissed her lightly "Will you wear the ring?"

"As a necklace,"

"Mara," he smiled so wildly "I love you so much."

"I love you too,"

"I'll have a pizza," a man from behind them called loudly, and they both laughed.

_**Preview of what will happen next**_

"It was a dare! A stupid dare kiss! A dare kiss doesn't mean anything!" he yelled loudly

"It's about Ethics! Don't you have any ethics?" she screamed back

"What's going on here?" he walked in, they both turned to him, wide eyed

"Nothing!" she cried loudly "Nothing at all."

"Mara?" he asked, walking closer "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes." She watched with small satisfaction as he walked out, before turning to the other boy

"You chose it on purpose!"

"Well the other one was worse!"

"I can't even believe you!"

"Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Because it is a big deal ****!"

**Ooohhh, the ***'s are a sub for a name btw. Don't worry if it doesn't make sense. All will be revealed. Or will it? I don't know, or do I? No, don't worry, I do…or do I?**

**Please review!**

**REVIEW!  
><strong> 

But will you? You will….but will you really?


	31. Chapter 31

**I've noticed that reviews are kinda slowing down…and I don't like that. Who does? Would you? I don't know. I'm not you, as you may have guessed. **

**ENJOY!**

"But here's my number, so call me maybe," she hummed to herself, ipod in her ears, as she did her work flat on her stomach on her bed. She was alone, the others down stairs playing a game of snakes and ladders, Eddie had made a bet of some sort. She hadn't wanted any part of it.

She pulled the necklace out from under her shirt and admired the ring once more. It truly was beautiful, nothing like Edmon's. It was so much more…real.

"Knock Knock." Came a loud voice from the other side of the door. She took the head phones out and tucked her necklace back in.

"Come in!" she called, watching as Eddie strolled into the room. "Hey," she smiled curiously "I thought you were playing?"

"I am."

"So what are you doing now then?" she looked up at him from her bed

"Playing." He nodded as if it were simple. He had a grey shirt on, with a chequered blue one on over the top, open. Normal jeans.

"Up here?"

"Mara, promise you won't hate me?"

"I would never hate you Eddie," she sighed, watching as he leaned down at the edge of her bed to maintain eye contact.

"Remember that." He cocked his head slightly as if he knew what he was about to do was very wrong, when he leaned forward, and planted a sloppy kiss on Mara's lips. He leaned away quickly, jumping up and heading for the door.

"Eddie!" she screamed in shock, standing "What was that?"

"It was a dare, everyone got bored of snakes and ladders, so Patricia and the rest of the girls went to the park, so then we decided to play truth or dare. Then when Jerome went to the kitchen, Mick dared me to kiss you. I said no, but he called me a chicken. And I am no chicken, please don't tell Patricia, I've already kissed another girl that wasn't her, and you know, you'd think she'd let it slide because they were twins, but no!" he talked quickly, trying to explain everything.

"Eddie?" she screamed again "You can't do that! I'm telling Patricia!"

"It was a dare! A stupid dare kiss! A dare kiss doesn't mean anything!" he yelled loudly, starting to panic.

"It's about Ethics! Don't you have any ethics?" she screamed back

"What's going on here?" Jerome walked in, they both turned to him, wide eyed. He had heard the yelling and come to check up on things.

"Nothing!" she cried loudly "Nothing at all."

"Mara?" he asked, walking closer "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes." She watched with small satisfaction as he walked out, before turning to the other boy. Jerome turned back once more, before shaking his head and heading down the stairs, he was learning to give her, some privacy. He would not be jealous anymore. She had promised to be with him forever. And he could see by the well hidden chain, that she was wearing that promise right now.

It made him feel good, like a big grown up man. And he continued happily down the stairs.

"You chose it on purpose!" Mara screamed "Why didn't you pick truth?"

"Well truth was worse!"

"I can't even believe you!" she started to pant nervously

"Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Because it is a big deal Eddie!" she was about to say she was getting married, when she realised that he didn't know. No one knew but Alfie. Alfie, Alfie was there when Mick dared him, oh he was in trouble now.

"Mara?" Eddie asked, trying to jog her out of her trance

"Yeah? Sorry, Eddie. Not your fault." And with that she pushed past him and jogged down the stairs, and walking into the lounge.

Fabian, Alfie, Jerome and Mick were sat around the green bottle. And everyone but Jerome, widened their eyes in fear.

"Alfie." Mara ground out

"Me? Why me? I didn't do anything! I swear! It wasn't me! Take Mick! Take Fabian! It was all Fabian I swear it was…"

"Alfie, outside now." Mara ground out. Alfie pouted, before reluctantly getting up and following Mara out of the room.

"What was that about?" Jerome asked, turning to look at Mick and Fabian, they both looked away

"I think Mara was asking about…Aliens," Fabian lied lamely

"Yeah, she's taken a real interest now, you know?" Mick caught on.

"Right." Jerome blinked once.

Love certainly was blind.

**Line Break**

"I-" she hit him with her scarf "Can't," hit "Believe," hit "you!" she hit him again

"It wasn't my fault!" Alfie tried to use his arms to block her. They were just outside Anubis house "Please!"

Mara stopped fighting, and sighed at him.

"No," Alfie shook his head "Please Mara, don't give me that look." Alfie didn't normally feel guilt, there was not too much he did wrong that he genuinely felt remorse for. So when he saw Mara stare at him, with her big brown eyes, utterly helpless. He almost cried "Please don't give me that look,"

"I'm disappointed and let down Alfie," she whispered, shaking her head. She sounded like a teacher who had just found out her favourite student was cheating.

"Don't say that." Alfie sulked, stomping his foot lightly and looking up at the sky.

"I mean, what makes it worse is you know."

"I know."

"Jerome's your friend,"

"I'm sorry,"

"How do you think Jerome's going to feel when I tell him?"

"What? You're going to tell him?" Alfie looked at her in fear and shock. Mara simply nodded

"Well I have to,"

"Wait wait wait," Alfie cut her off "So…you're going to tell Jerome you kissed Eddie?"

"Yeah…"

"Fab, so I take it, after that you're going to tell Mick you kissed Jerome while you were dating." Alfie shrugged

"How do you know about that?" Mara asked in outrage

"Hello? Jerome is crazy about you? Whenever he does something he reckons is great, I get to hear about it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I know all about the whole kissing in the bedroom while I was looking for my shoe."

"Oh." Mara blushed redder

"So, how about, you don't tell Jerome his best friend betrayed him, and I won't tell your ex that you cheated?"

"I-is that black mail, Alfie Lewis?" Mara looked at him in disbelief.

"I am not losing him as a friend." Alfie stated.

"Yes you are." Mara looked at him "I won't tell him Alfie, but you're losing me as a friend." and she turned back towards the house

"But why?" Alfie called after her "I thought we were gonna try to be friends again!"

"Yeah, well," she didn't turn around to face him "I realised why I stopped being your friend," and she walked in. She was being harsh, she knew that much, but it wasn't often she felt she could do nothing. And when ALFIE LEWIS found a way to beat her, she knew she was somehow losing her touch. She took a deep breath and opened the doors of the house

"Mara!" Alfie called loudly, Mara turned to stare at him irritably "I'll tell him!"

"Y-you what?" Mara asked in disblief. Alfie jogged up to her and stood in front of her, looking her right in the eye "I'll tell him and say it was all my fault."

"Really?"

"You have a way of making people do the right thing." he shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pocket. "Will you be in the room though?"

"You're a really good friend Alfie," she said softly

"Let's just hope Jerome doesn't over react,"

"It's Jerome," Mara muttered "As much as I love him, what do you expect?"

**Line Break**

"And I thought it would be best to tell you know, as you know, with the whole Pippa thing, you got really angry, but by me telling you, we can skip straight to theforgiveness part, right?" Eddie finished hopefully. Patricia sat infront of him, a loko of utter confusion on her face.

"Wrong." she said loudly "But," she sighed "I know how it is when you're being called a chicken. So I guess I get it,"

"Really?" Eddie leaned forward "Who ever dared call you a chicken? Bet you beat them up,"

"Oh ha ha. I don't go around beating everyone up you know,"

"I bet it was Jerome, it was Jerome wasn't it?"

"He doesn't know when to shut up," she laughed. Eddie smiled at her smile, relieved she wasn't angry with him

"So what do I have to do to make this up to you?" he asked, ready to do anything

"I need you, to persuade Mara to go to a clearing in the woods at five o clock tommorrow."

"Why me?"

"The rest of us have to do something."

"Why not Jerome?"

"Bring him too." Patricia nodded eagerly

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's...you're punishement, we're all going to spend the day away from you, because you kissed another girl," Patricia lied

"So, Mick's going to?"

"No."

"Why?" he asked baffled

"Because he's off doing a sports thing..."

"So what am I meant to do?"

"I don't know Eddie, have some me time? I thought you were all about me time?"

"I am all about me time."

"Then why aren't you happy?"

"I am happy."

"Then everythings settled?"

"You bet."

"Great." Patricia leaned forward and kissed him boldly on the lips, he kissed back, before watching her walk out.

"Love you..." Eddie whispered as he walked out. He hit himself in the forehead, he was about five secounds late with that line. WHenever he wanted to tell her, he lost the nerve. And it didn't look like she was about to make the first move. But then again, did she even feel the same way? He nodded to himself, ofcourse she did, ofcourse Patricia loved him. But he would have to be a man, and say it first.

"You alright?" Mick asked, mouth half ful with a ham sandwhich.

"Uh..yeah. Good luck with your sports thing tommorrow," Eddie hit placed a hand on his shoulder and walked out. Mick blinked once

"What sports thing?" he mumbled to himself. He shrugged it off, taking another bite of his sandwhich.

**I was wondering...will you review. For me? I bet you will. **

**Oh, and I need you to tell me how you would like graduation to go? I mean, I cant' have all of them going to the same university. But I want some of them to go to Yale with Jerome and Mara...**

**Thanks for your reviews!  
>REVIEW!<br>x**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Please help me reach 100 reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey man, I need to talk to you," Alfie walked into his room, Mara close behind him. Jerome looked up from his magazine from where he had been lounging on his bed. He looked up at them, slightly surprised.

"How can I do you for?" he asked, sitting up.

"Well you remember that one time, when you broke Trudy's jewellery box, and I took the blame for you?"

"Yeah, I remember. And then I repaid you by taking the fall for when you smashed Victor's window." Jerome nodded.

"Oh yeah…" Alfie trailed off, "Oh! But remember when you broke the washing machine and I took the fall?"

"Yeah I remember that too Alf, I repaid you by taking the fall when you broke Corbierre."

"Do you have to keep repaying me?" Alfie shrieked, Mara flinched slightly from behind him, but stayed silent.

"What's wrong?"Jerome asked

"Well," Alfie sighed "Mara kissed Eddie."

"What?" Mara looked shocked

"Mara?" Jerome stood up, looking at her

"No I didn't!" Mara shook her head frantically "Alfie!"

"Mick dared Eddie to kiss Mara!" Alfie called, him and Mara edged for the door slightly, but Jerome smiled slightly

"So it was just a dare kiss?"

"Yes." Mara nodded

"Well that's fine, not like it was real." He let out a relieved laugh "For a moment I thought you actually kissed him,"

Everyone let out a relieved laugh.

"AW! You're getting married!" Alfie called bringing them in for a group hug. They hugged him back tightly, Mara could feel the ring, suddenly heavy on her chest.

**Line Break**

"And I know you have all given your best to these tests, and you will find out which universities you'll go to in a few days. But just remember, it doesn't matter where you go, just remember, I'm proud of you all." Mrs Vilen told the class.

"Where do you think you're going to go Mara?" Fabian asked from across the room, Mara turned to him, a small smile on her face, but before she could reply, Eddie called loudly

"Where do you think Fabian? This is Mara, Mara's going to the best of the best, Yale!" He swung back on his chair, arm wrapped around Patricia

"Really Mara? I'm trying for Yale too," Fabian grinned

"You'll be a shoo in," Mara promised. "What about you Nina? Where are you going?"

"I'm…I'm going back to America."

The class fell silent

"But what about Fabina?" Amber shrieked

Fabian let out a nervous laugh "We're going to try long distance,"

"Sure, that didn't work for me and Mara, why would it work for you two?" Mick asked loudly. Mara looked down

"Hey, you and Mara didn't work, because you two were never any good together," Jerome commented from beside Mara

"I think it's great, if Nina wants to do her own thing, she should be able to," Joy spoke up

"Oh please!" Alfie yelled "You're only saying that because you like Fabian,"

"Time and place Alfie," Jerome muttered

"Oh I love that game!" Amber called, everyone turned to her

"What game?" Nina asked, thankful for the change in subject

"Time and place."

"What game is that?" Mara asked

"Where you have to guess the time and place," Amber shrugged

"I've got one!" Eddie called "Jerome, Mara, 5:00 today in the clearing in the woods!" Patricia jabbed him in the rib

"Very subtle," she whispered

"Why?" Jerome asked curiously

"I have a present for you," Eddie lied. Mara and Jerome shrugged, turning around.

"How come you got them a present?" Mrs Vilen asked, bemused

"Oh I know! Because they're getting married!" Alfie called loudly, before registering what his words were and covering his mouth in horror

"What?" Every called in unison

Mara and Jerome looked at everyone, before Jerome stood

"Well I guess you had to find out at some ti-" he began, but Mara stood and cut him off

"We're not. We're too young for that. Alfie's making it up, you know me guys," and she relied on her spotless track records, and everyone laughed it off, turning around. She sat back down.

"What was that?" Jerome asked, sitting beside her

"I don't want people knowing."

"Why?"

"Because Jerome, it's weird."

"What other people think of you is none of your business," he reminded

"Yeah but it's about what I think of me,"

**Line Break**

"I need you to cut a lock of your hair and put it into the fire," Nina explained passing her the scissors,

"I'm not the chosen one!" Mara said again, the rest of Sibuna, including Jerome, stood in a circle around the fire.

"Yes you are," Fabian pointed out "Please Mara, just try,"

Mara took a deep breath, before cutting a small lock of her hair with the rusty scissors and placing it onto the fire.

Immediately the fire went out, and in the ashes, was a locket, exactly like Nina's, except it was blue.

Mara picked it up slowly, with fumbling fingers, it wasn't hot, like it should have been. It was cool.

"What?" Mara looked up towards Fabian "Fabian, explain this to me? I don't want any part of this,"

"I'm sorry," was all Fabian said.

"Nina's managed," Jerome stuck out bravely "And she's a chosen one,"

Mara turned to Nina "Are you managing Nina?"

"It's hard." Nina admitted "But we can do it,"

"We're all going to help," Alfie said gently

"You can trust us Mara," Amber whispered.

Mara placed the necklace around her neck, the second one. It shone brightly.

"It's burning." She stated quietly, as the necklace touched her bare neck

"I know." Nina soothed "It gets better,"

"Can't she take it off?" Jerome asked, stepping forward

"No," Nina shook her head

"But it's hurting her!"

"It's not your decision."Fabian called harshly. Jerome stared at him, angrily.

"Mara," Patricia said loudly, everyone fell silent "…It'll get better." Mara watched her in partial shock

"Okay." She whispered.

**Line Break**

"I really like your hair," Mara commented, as they sat in Jerome's room, eating marsh mellows

"Why is everyone so obsessed with my hair?" he laughed, mouth half full

"Who's everyone?" Mara scoffed

"Why, all my past girlfriends,"

"Hmm." Mara finished chewing sitting up straight "Why did you have so many girlfriends?"

Jerome shrugged, his eyes looking up at her face, stopping slightly at the wedding ring. He suppressed a smile before meeting her eyes

"A better girl would come along,"

"Then what was the point of being with anyone? If you were only going to dump them for someone better," she wasn't angry, and she drew her knees slowly up to her chest

"So I wouldn't get lonely,"

"What about now?"

"All of those girls Mara, I kept trying to replace them with someone like you." He wiped his mouth "Remember Mona?"

"Oh yeah…" Mara nodded her head remembering "She was your longest ever girlfriend. I really liked her,"

"Of course you liked her," Jerome laughed "She had black hair, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, she was nowhere near as pretty though, and she was smart."

"Then why did you dump her?" she asked dumbly

"Because she was only _like _you, she wasn't you."

"Oh." Mara blushed looking down "Well she won't talk to me now."

Jerome laughed loudly

"I wish you'd realised that we were meant to be earlier," he gazed at her

"Why?"

"I could have gone to prom with you,"

"I thought it was only girls that got all sentimental about prom?" she teased lightly, he smiled at her "Don't worry Jerome, we still have graduation."

"We do,"

"Can I come in?" Alfie knocked on the door, he didn't wait for an answer, before barging in "Hellloooo love birds," he cooed brightly

"Hey Alfie," Mara smiled "Want a marsh mellow?"

"Nah I can't. Jerome banned me." He went over to his bed and collapsed onto it.

"You banned him?" Mara asked incredulously

"Yeah, I gave him one once, and he set the curtains on fire."

"That was the big fire last term?" Mara's eyes widened in realization

"Yup," Alfie popped the p

"But you guys said it was a candle!"

"Well we couldn't exactly say it was a marsh mellow," Jerome stood, offering her his hand so she could stand up to "That would just look stupid,"

"Hence why he banned me,"

"Right." Mara let out a breath, eyes dancing with amusement "Well I'm going to go now, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, see you then," Alfie nodded rolling over to his side

"I meant…Never mind," she turned to Jerome, kissing him lightly "Night guys,"

"Night Marazono," Alfie called sleepily

"Sleep well Mara," and the door closed.

"Hey man, can I have a marsh mellow? Just one, I won't do anything weird," Alfie called as Jerome flicked out the light

"Maybe tomorrow Alfie, or the day after that, or the week after that," Jerome said sarcastically, unfortunately Alfie missed it,

"Thanks," he murmured.

Jerome shook his head smiling.

**Hey hey! **

**PLEASE HELP ME GET TO 100 REVIEW!  
>x<strong>

**I won't make Nina leave if you really want her to go to yale!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey Guys! Sorry, school's started again and you know…school. **

**A NOTE THAT MIGHT BE NEEDED FOR THIS CHAPTER: ** Just because Rufus was paying Edmon before, doesn't mean that Edmon didn't really love Mara. Because he did, and Mara had sort of forgotten the whole incidence anyway, since she wasn't wearing the ring. SO yeah…

**Enjoy!**

"Jerome," she sighed to herself, swinging higher gently on the swings in the deserted park. There would normally be a lot of people here, but it was a cold rainy day, a light drizzle feel around her. The grass looked grey and there was brim of mud around the slide.

But Mara loved the park when it was like this. When she could sit on a wet swing and talk to herself or just plain think. Without people judging her.

"And she sat there all alone in the rain," came a voice. She looked up, to see Edmon standing there, he was wearing a grey v neck shirt, tight, with a black leather jacket and jeans. His dark hair looked even darker slightly damp.

"And he just stood there watching her," she replied, swinging herself a little harder now.

"Hey," he came over beside her, and sat on the wet swing, beginning to swing himself slowly "What's up?"

"I thought you'd left."

He was silent for a moment, and she wished she hadn't brought it up. Why couldn't she just accept that he was going to be a part of her life now?

"…I found I couldn't leave. I got to the airport and…I just couldn't leave. I'm staying here for a year, renting a small place, going to a public school, living with my Gran,"

"Why?" she asked in a small voice. A fat rain drop fell onto her nose and slid downwards

"I think you know why," she didn't have to turn her head to know that he was looking at her. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing much," she shrugged, they were swinging together now, matching each others strides.

"So…were you ever gonna tell me about the proposal?"

She wasn't surprised that he knew, he was like Jerome like that. All knowing. Everywhere at once

"Well you already knew…"

He laughed a little, but it was strained "Why?" he choked out, running a hand through his hair, the other hand gripping the swing tightly

"Edmon…I love him,"

"No you don't." he shook his head, and she stopped swinging to stare at him, he stopped to, and looked into her hazel eyes "If you loved him you would have said yes immediately, if you loved him, you would never fight. If you loved him you would tell people you were getting married, in fact, if you really loved him, you would be getting married as soon as possible. But you're not, you're getting married after this term, after graduation, after university. From the outside, it looks a lot like you're stalling."

"From my side, it looks a lot like you're jealous, Edmon," she said softly

"I love you," he spoke with no shame, he sounded proud…and so heartbreakingly honest.

"I have to go," she stood up, and he leapt of the swing too

"Wait," he called after her as she tried to rush away, she turned, almost soaked to the skin now "Do I have any chance with you? Ever?"

Mara wanted to say no. That there was no chance they would ever be together. But she couldn't be sure, she would never be sure "Maybe," she said quietly, but he heard. And the smile that lit his face was so beautiful that she wanted to rush over and wrap her arms around him.

"That's good enough for me," he said gratefully, watching with happy eyes as she left.

**Line Break**

"Jerome, I think we need to talk," Mara said quietly as they sat in front of the fire place. They were up past ten, it was 12:15 to be precise. Everyone was asleep, they had snuck out.

"We _are_ talking," he commented, stretched his legs along the wooden floor

"About the whole marriage thing,"

To this he turned his head "What about it?" he asked curiously, braced for the worse

"I don't think I can do it,"

"What?"

"I don't think I can marry you," and they were words she had never pictured herself ever saying in her life. And yet here she was

"Why?"

"I just can't. I want to, but I'm not sure. There are so many different options in life, and I really dislike this term but the whole essence of being 'tied down' for the rest of my life. And starting so early. It's limiting me from doing some of the things I could do. All the things I could see. All the things I could accomplish."

"Being with me…would limit you?" he was trying to understand, his eyes squinting slightly

"Yes," she said slowly

"But I thought you loved me,"

"I do,"

"I thought you wanted to be with me,"

"I do,"

"Then," he brought his legs up to him again "I really don't see the problem with marrying me,"

"We're so young-"

"Excuse."

"Exploring-"

"Excuse."

"The money-"

"Mara. What is this about, really?" he took her hands gently in his, and looked her right in the eye

"I…don't know how much we actually love each other," she confessed sadly. Jerome didn't hide his shock, his mouth parted slightly and his glittering blue eyes widened

"I see." He muttered to himself, "Close your eyes," she closed her eyes gently.

He kissed her forehead, and then her left cheek, and then her right cheek. Before kissing her softly on the lips. Energy seemed to him between them and she laid on her back beside her fire, him hovering above her "Keep them closed," he whispered quietly, admiring how the flames made her skin sparkle and flicker.

_**PLEASE NOTE THAT THE FOLLOWING IS RATED M, PLEASE SKIP THIS IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE**_

He took a deep breath, before bringing his hands to the top button of her light purple pyjama shirt. He would never admit it to anyone, but it was his favourite colour. He undid one, kissing down her neck, then onto the newly discovered skin. He dared himself to go for another, he almost groaned at the amount of skin now, kissing them tenderly, as if she might break.

"Jerome," she whispered, he stopped immediately and went back to her face, kissing her on the lips, a little more roughly now. She curled into him, and he trailed his free hand down to her chest, over her shirt, not quite trusting himself. And very gently, oh so gently, he started to massage her left breast through her shirt.

He would have left it at that, if she hadn't made that delicious sound at the back of her throat at the contact. He took another breath, kissing along her jaw, bringing his right hand up and doing the same to her right breast.

Mara started to pant at this new feeling. It was amazing, it was electrifying, and all so good. She arched her back towards him, eyes still closed. She wound her arms around his neck, keeping him close to her.

He continued to feel her, loving this new found pleasure he could give her.

**Line Break**

They hadn't gone the whole way, they'd stopped and gone up to bed. To afraid of what might be next.

"Right, the next riddle is guys," Fabian began. Patricia, Fabian, Nina, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara and Joy sat in a circle. Now all officially part of Sibuna, Mara wore her necklace out in the open now, while Nina did the same. They all had matching tattoos. "It says: 'I am a wonder. I am as rich as King Midas and have a number of vibrant faces. My father always beams at me, and yet my mother cries, what am I?'"

"Who's King Midas?" asked Amber loudly, Alfie nodded in agreement, unsure.

"Um, I can't quite remember," Fabian furrowed his eye brows

"I know," Mara said quietly, everyone turned to her "It's an old legend. It's not real, the story of King Midas, it goes like this…"

_King Midas was a very very kind man who ruled his kingdom fairly, but he was not one to think very deeply about what he said. He seemed to speak without really understanding what he was saying. One day, while walking in his garden, he saw an elderly man asleep in the flowers. Taking pity on the old fellow, King Midas let him go without punishment. When the god Dionysus heard about it, he rewarded King Midas by granting him one wish. The king thought for only a second and then said 'I wish for everything I touch to turn to gold.' And so it was. _

_The red, blue, pink and green beautiful flowers in his garden turned toward the sun for light, but when Midas approached and touched them, they stood rigid and gold. And sunk to the ground heavily. The king grew hungry and thin, because each time he tried to eat, he found that his meal had turned to gold. His lovely daughter, Joyalina at his loving touch, turned hard and fast to gold. His water, his bed, his clothes, his friends, and eventually the whole palace was gold, his whole family was solid gold. _

_King Midas saw that soon his whole kingdom would turn to gold unless he did something right away. He asked Dionysus to turn everything back to the way it had been and take back his golden touch. Because the king was ashamed and very sad, Dionysus took pity on him and granted his request. Instantly, King Midas was poorer that he had ever been, but in some way, he was richer, he felt, that now he would truly appreciate the things that really mattered. _

"Wow." Joy said in awe, looking at Mara, just as everyone else was. True awe on their faces "You are a really good story teller,"

"Amazing," Fabian whispered. Mara blushed a deep red.

"So, we're looking for something that turns everything it touches to gold?" Alfie asked "Shouldn't be that hard, I mean someone like that doesn't really blend in,"

"But it's a story," Mara laughed "We can't possibly be looking for something like that,"

"Who says it's just a story?" Jerome asked, now all eyes were on him "Who could come up with something like that?"

"Well it's not true." Nina stated, Mara nodded with her "You could check the history of you kings and queens, there was never a King Midas,"

"It could have been ages ago," Joy piped up "Could be real,"

"King Midas," Amber murmured "Never really heard a name like it before, shouldn't be that hard to track them down or to find some information," she said smartly.

Everyone nodded with her, it would be easy to find information on them.

Everyone nodded, but Jerome.

Because Jerome had heard the name before, now that he thought about it, he had KNOWN, the King Midas. If he wasn't mistaken, he had once been married to Queen Jock.

But Jerome, said nothing.

**Hey guys!  
>PLEASE HELP ME GET TO 100 REVIEWS!<strong>

**See , aren't things starting to tie together now? Isn't it all making complete sense? Okay, fine, maybe not complete sense. But sense. Oh yeah, sense. **

**REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! Almost 100 reviews! Almost there….so close…..**

**Enjoy!**

Mara sighed, why was everyone so addicted to electronics? Right now, she was messaging Jerome over a social network, and he was only in the next room. She looked up, Joy was sat on her bed, listening to music and on her laptop, Patricia was asleep on her bed.

_TheUltimateJokester says : Is anyone watching your screen right now?_

_LearnToLoveBooks says : No, stop being so paranoid_

_TheUltimateJokester says : What was this last thing I said to you?_

_LearnToLoveBooks says : Who invented homeless people_

_TheUltimateJokester says : Ah! Mara it is you!_

_LearnToLoveBooks says : Jerome, do we have to do this every time?_

_TheUltimateJokester says : Yes. And actually Mara, there was something I wanted to ask you_

_LearnToLoveBooks says : What?_

_TheUltimateJokester says: We're still on for our wedding right?_

…_.._

_TheUltimateJokester says : Bad connection, or bad answer?_

_LearnToLoveBooks is currently unavailable, please check you're connection and refresh the page. _

Mara smoothly shut her laptop, cringing and waited

"Mara!" Jerome swung open the door, Joy looked up in shock and Mara put a finger to her lips and pointed to Patricia.

Jerome turned and realised that Trixie was asleep, he glared at Mara. "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" he asked in a low quiet voice

"Nice pyjamas, Jerome," Joy sniggered. Jerome looked down at himself. He was in an over-sized red t-shirt and striped trousers.

"What's wrong with my pj's?" he asked defensively

"You look like a five year old," she laughed quietly

"Hush Joy," Mara scolded "I think he looks adorable,"

"Yeah," Jerome shot in Joy's face, and as Mara walked out of the door, just before Jerome closed it, he whispered to Joy "At least I'm taller than a five year old," and he closed the door.

"Why didn't you answer?" he asked Mara as he stood outside the door.

"I refuse to answer such a personal question online,"

"Mara,"

"Yes, Okay? Yes? I do want to marry you, we'll go back to the original plan,"

"Really?"

She nodded.

He laughed, smiling and hugging her "Remember," he whispered "The sooner the better,"

**Line Break**

_FOUR DAYS LATER_

"Mara Jaffrey, you're going to YALE!" the teacher beamed. Mara's heart fluttered. She had done it! No way!

"Jerome Clarke, you're going to Yale!" Jerome stared at her wide eyed, and then leaned over and kissed Mara

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he chanted. The rest of the class smiled at his happiness, it was rare to see him so openly happy about something, and it was nice.

"Fabian Rutter, Yale!" Fabian actually fell off, of his chair,

"I did it!" he screamed. He laughed in sweet relief.

The teacher laughed lightly, before continuing "Nina Martin, Yale!"

Everyone turned to Nina in surprise "I thought you were moving back to America?" Joy asked in a slightly irritated tone

"Surprise!" Nina squealed smiling, Fabian hugged her tightly, everything was perfect.

"Now now," the teacher hushed "Next, Amber Millington, Cheshington!" everyone cheered for Amber "Alfie Lewis, Cheshington!"

"Oh yeah!" Alfie high fived himself, earning a chuckle from the rest of the class

"Mick Cambell and Joy Mercer, Cheshington!"

Joy seemed a little in shock, but Cheshington was a good school, she'd be fine she assured herself. She was happy. And at least she wasn't alone, she would be with Amber and Alfie and Mick. Not with Fabian, which was a good thing, she reminded herself. She would truly be able to find someone else now, and move on. Be happy.

Yes, Joy Mercer, was finally happy.

"Patricia and Eddie, you're going to Tarnsylvia,"

Patricia nodded, obviously proud of that result, Eddie clapped his hands together.

"I'm proud of you all,"

**Line Break**

"I got it!" Jerome yelled loudly,

Sibuna turned to him, surprised

"Really?" Nina asked "What?"

"We've all been looking for the wrong things, we're not looking for a King Midas, we're looking for something as rich as King Midas," he explained, running a hand through his blond hair

"I thought King Midas wasn't rich," Amber asked loudly

"Exactly,"

"Oh my gosh!" Mara clapped her hands "I get it!"

"See?" Jerome asked her

"Yes! We should have read it properly!" they hugged each other

"Well what is it?" Joy yelled. Mara blushed, pulling away,

"Fabian," she smiled at him "Read it again,"

Fabian nodded, taking the clue out and re-reading it "'I am a wonder. I am as rich as King Midas and have a number of vibrant faces. My father always beams at me, and yet my mother cries, what am I?'"

"See?" Jerome and Mara asked in unison, as if the answer was right there

"Guys!" Patricia exclaimed.

"It's a rainbow," Jerome said simply "A rainbow is a wonder, a rainbow is rich, and has many vibrant colours. A rainbows father, is the sun, which beams. And it's mother is rain, which is like crying!"

"See?" Mara asked again

"That's great Jerome!" Nina smiled brightly at him "But how did _you _find out?"

"Yeah, you're not exactly the sharpest pencil in the pot," Patricia reminded

"Hey!" Alfie stood up for his friend "Who's the one going to Yale, Trixie? Is it you?"

"Oh yeah, I meant to congratulate you, Jerome," Fabian added "How did you do it?"

Jerome looked down at Mara, smiling "I had a great tutor,"

Aww's and Ooh's went around Sibuna as they realised what he had meant.

Suddenly there was a loud click. "Yay! Another photo!" Amber squealed, examining it on the camera. "I'm going to give you all your scrap books after graduation. Remember guys, on the last page is all of our phone numbers and our parents addresses and email addresses and home numbers and full names. Just so we can keep in contact when we leave."

There was a moment of silence, everyone looked around the room sadly

"I can't believe we're all leaving," Nina stated quietly, everyone murmured in agreement

"Let's not think about it now," Amber sniffed slightly, putting on her best and most beautiful smile "Right now, we're tracking down a rainbow,"

Everyone gave a nervous laugh. Yes, they would live in the moment for now, but graduation was so close.

Mara turned to look at Jerome, and he smiled at her. His real smile, the one only she saw, and it filled her heart with so much love at that moment, that she mumbled an excuse and left, knowing full well that Jerome would follow.

"Mara, you alright?" Jerome asked, following her outside. But she just wrapped her arms around his and kissed him gently, passionately. His hands immediately, naturally flew to her waist, holding her close to him. "Wow.." he whispered, foreheads leaning together "What did I do to earn that?"

"You're just…you're just so _you,_"

Jerome smiled down at her, never before praised on his personality, and he realised, he couldn't wait for her to be his bride.

**What up? Please help me get to 100 reviews!**

**x**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! OUR TARGET IS ONE HUNDRED! WE CAN DO IT TOGETHER!**

**Enjoy!**

"That's nice," Jerome mumbled sleepily. It was 9:15, but Jerome was tired because he had woken early with Alfie to pull a practical joke on an annoying girl in the year above. He yawned again, but it was totally worth it.

"What?" Mara asked, her eyes trained on the extra essay she was doing. They were sat on the table, Mara writing, Jerome leaned on her shoulder, half asleep.

"That charm," he dragged his hands slowly over the table to fiddle with a certain charm on her bracelet.

"Thank you," Mara smiled "You're tired,"

"Sorry, I'm pretty boring right now aren't I?" he asked sheepishly.

"No!" Mara said a little too loudly, "I like it, this," she gestured to their position "It's nice…comfortable,"

Jerome smiled, too tired to tease her, he leaned his head back on her shoulder, fiddling with the charm.

Mara tried to keep writing, but she too was getting tired, she watched Jerome's tired fingers fiddle with her charm, when he moved them slightly, and in the dim light, they reflected, a rainbow. A rainbow! That was it! They'd found it!

"What?" Jerome questioned yawning

"The charm! My charm is the rainbow!"

"Tell them tomorrow," he complained softly, eyes fully closed now

"Why are you so tired?"

"Who knows?" he whispered, afraid to tell her that he was pranking with Alfie, he didn't want to ruin her mood "I'm growing,"

"Gosh, you better not to too tall, there is no way I'm standing on a stool to kiss you on our wedding,"

He chuckled against her "I'll just lean,"

Mara smiled at the thought

**Line Break**

Jerome Clarke had once been a player. And, he was a very good player, he could play girls without them realising they had been played. But after he had set his eyes on Mara, well his playing days were over.

Well, they were over for _him. _But just because he was in love, didn't stop his good looks, charm, and non-intentional flattery. In fact, the very fact that he was in love, seemed to make him even move irresistible.

So, he sighed at the fourth girl to come up to him today, and try to strike up conversation. That was, until someone he thought he would never hear from again.

"Mona?" Jerome chocked out. And the likeness was remarkable.

"Hey, Jerome," she said slowly, very quietly

"What are you doing here?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck

"I go to school here,"

"Right." He said lamely. They watched each other for a moment, before she opened her mouth

"So, Mara?"

"Yeah," he nodded, looking off

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you dump me? Dump me for her?"

Jerome cringed at her wording, but there was no sugar coating it, that was what he had done. She was right.

"Mona, you and I, we just weren't meant to be, you know?"

"Right," she looked down at the ground for a moment "But you realise that…you realise that I loved you, right?"

Jerome turned his head to the side, so he couldn't look at her. Yes. Yes he had known that, and although he had never loved her back, he was going to settle with her. He was about to settle with Mona. He was about to start really caring for her, but just before that happened, Mara had come to her senses

"Life's hard, Mona,"

She sniffed once, searching his face for something "You said I was different to anyone else,"

"I did."

"You said I was special."

"I remember."

"Then why?"

"Because Mona. Just because! Okay? I don't need a reason! I don't have to answer to anyone! Especially you!" and he turned and walked away.

Mara walked briskly down the halls, but bumped into a sobbing girl.

"Mona?" Mara asked in disbelief. Mona looked up at Mara, eyes red. "Oh Mona don't cry," and Mara leaned in and hugged her almost twin. Mona wanted to be angry, to yell and scream at Mara. But Mara was too nice, Mara was someone you would never truly be angry with. Never.

"Sorry, just sometimes, you gotta cry, you know?"

"Yes," Mara nodded "Boy trouble?"

Mona let out a shaky laugh, "You got me,"

"Hey," Mara's voice was bright "I have this friend, that I think will be _very _interested in you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he's a total cutie,"

The boy racing through Mara's mind, was Edmon.

**Line Break**

"That's the cheesiest pickup line I have ever heard in my entire life!" Mara laughed, trying to keep her laughter down in the lesson.

She was sitting at the back with Jerome, something she did very rarely, and he would not stop telling her cheesy pick up lines, because he knew that was her humour weak spot.

"What about; I think you've got something in your eye, no it's just a sparkle," he said sweetly, Mara tried to stifle her laughter with her hand

"Ooohh, pick up lines?" Alfie asked, leaning back in his chair and turning to them while the teachers back was turned "I've got one. Are you an alien? Because you just abducted my heart,"

Jerome and Mara laughed loudly and the teacher turned around

"Alfie Lewis! Sit properly!" Alfie swung forward, smiling nervously. The teacher continued.

"I've got another," Jerome grinned "You must be in the wrong place, the Miss Universe contest is over there," Mara giggled and Jerome tried to keep the laughter going, in a hushed voice he said "You're a clever student, and I'm a math book, you solve all my problems," Jerome relished in her laughter.

"I know one," Eddie laughed "Was that an earthquake? Or did you just rock my world?" Patricia rolled her eyes beside him, but Jerome and Mara laughed.

The bell went then, and everyone filed out "No more Jerome, okay?" she warned with a smile on her face

"Fine, fine," he raised his hands defensively, they were the last in the classroom, even the teacher had gone. Mara was placing everything neatly into her bag.

"Oh Mara, do you have the time?" Jerome asked,

"Yeah, it's quarter past two,"

"No, I meant do you have the time to write down my number?"

"Jerome!" Mara laughed, clutching her sides, eyes twinkling, she placed another book into her bag.

"Sorry," he laughed "Oh, but hey seriously, I need some directions,"

"To where?" she looked up curiously, she didn't that Jerome would need help finding his way anywhere.

"To your heart," he answered sweetly. Mara threw a blue pencil at him, and they both laughed.

Mona watched in the doorway. Holding in the tears

"It gets easier," whispered Joy, stopping as she walked past "It hurts, but it gets a lot easier. I'm all better now," she smiled reassuringly

"Thank you," Mona smiled back. Hopefully Mara's blind date would go as planned.

**Hey Guys! It was fun researching some chat up lines. Hope you enjoyed. I know there wasn't a lot of Sibuna, but I'm doing my best!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey! I am SO HAPPY so have some NEW REVIEWERS! You know who you are! And thank you!**

**To all my reliable and reviewers since the beginning, don't worry, I didn't forget you. Thank you so much.**

**All of you guys keep me writing!**

**Enjoy!**

"And I am so proud to present the graduating class of 2012," the teacher began. Everyone took a deep breath at the words, blue silk robes and flat square hats.

Everyone went up, shook her hand, and sat down on the orange chairs. The parents that had come in, were crying.

"And now a speech, from Mara Jaffrey," there was a round of applause.

Mara walked up, eyes sparkling with happiness. "Many people, can feel many different things towards graduation. Happiness, schools over. Relief, you did it, you finally did it. Eager, this is the start of your biggest journey yet. But there are other feelings people get, nausea, just the thought of leaving, standing on your own two feet, well and truly for the first time. Fear, some of us, have no clue what we want to do. Sadness, we'll all miss this. Our friends, waking up in the morning and having breakfast with seven other people our age. Having a set bed time." She took a deep breath, eyes watering slightly "My biggest fear…is the fact I won't be able to use the phrase 'when I grow up' because for the first time in my life, I realise, I'm almost there. I'm almost grown up," a few tears leaked out, and the audience started to tear up to. "I want to thank everyone who's helped me along the way. I know we're all starting many different journeys. And I know that all of ours, will turn out great,"

After she had given her speech, and her parents had hugged her, Mara tried to find Jerome amongst the crowd.

"Over here Jaffery!" he yelled loudly, running up to her and hugging. She smiled against his shoulder, before tiptoeing and kissing him deeply

"Come on," she yelled over the noise "I want you to meet my parents," and she dragged his hand over to them.

The four of them found a quieter place a little way off "Mom, Dad, this is Jerome, my fiancé,"

"Nice to meet you," her mother eagerly jutted out her hand. Jerome smiled, slightly shyly, before shaking it back

"Nice to meet you to," he then turned to her dad, sticking out his hand awkwardly. Her father just stared at him and he lamely put it back by his side.

"So, Jerome, I hear you make it to Yale," her father said sternly

"Yes, sir." He nodded, hand clasped behind his back.

"What are your plans for the future?"

"Dad!" Mara cut in, smiling "We need to get back, okay?" she leaned up and kissed them both on the cheeks, before dragging Jerome away.

"Uh…goodbye!" Jerome tried to wave over his shoulder to leave a good impression

"And in three! Two! One!" Everyone threw their hats high in the air, watching as they fluttered back down to the ground. And everyone was hugging, Jerome was sure he had hugged about twenty people he had never spoken to in his life.

**Line Break**

"It was a really good idea, renting a house near the campus, so all four of us can be together," Nina smiled, dumping the last of the boxes now.

"I miss them already," Mara sighed, sitting down on the large black leather sofa. Jerome wrapped his arm around her, and Nina sat beside her, Fabian wrapped his arm around Nina as well.

"Of all the people I'd go to university with. I always pictured Alfie and Amber, maybe Trixie, never you guys," Jerome thought aloud. Fabian nodded

"I always pictured university with Joy and Mara," he said.

"Let's look through the scrap book Amber made, yeah?" Mara coughed, noticing the sudden sadness in the change of mood.

"Actually, Nina and I forgot to get our schedules earlier, later?" Fabian asked standing, Nina stood with him, smiling radiantly

"Sure," Mara nodded

"Fine by me,"

Fabian and Nina walked out hand in hand. "Shall we look through ours?" Mara asked, lifting their very bright and pink scrap book with _JARA _written in scrawly letters on the top.

"I'd love to,"

The first picture was off Jerome staring at Mara during a French exam in term one.

"That's how you knew I cheated," she accused, turning to look at him, he smiled cheesily "You were staring at me,"

"Well who else was I meant to stare at!" he cried defensively

"You have such a soft spot for me," she smiled down at the page

"I do not." He lied, Mara flipped the page, the next picture was of him voting for her in elections. "Remember that?" he smiled fondly at the thought

"How could I not? You helped so much with that. It was the first time I realised you might be more than just a prankster,"

"How much of me do you think there is, Mara?" he asked thoughtfully blond hair brushed forward. He was in a smart striped shirt and grey cardigan.

"You're mom wasn't at graduation." She stated, staring him deep in the eyes. Jerome shrugged

"So?"

"Jerome-"

"Mara, come on. We have one week here before the whole teaching thing starts. Can we please not drag down the mood?"

Mara winced slightly at his words

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he shook his head, holding her hand as if she might leave "I just…It's too late Mara,"

"For what?"

"You keep trying to solve all my problems, something which I truly do appreciate. But, my mothers too far gone for you to save. Understand?"

Mara gave a small nod.

**Line Break**

It was about ten past ten, and it was odd. Not hearing Victor's voice. Mara had actually waited for it. Then not hearing it, and just silence. It was odd.

She smiled at the laptop screen

_MyLifeIsShopping (amber) says : We're all living together in a house just like you guys! Me and Alfie, Joy and Mick. And guess what!_

_AmericaRules (eddie)says : Um, I really don't know Amber, what?_

_Nina!Nina!Nina! (nina)says : Amber, are you sure what you're about to tell us is our business?_

_MyLifeIsShopping (amber)says : They kissed!_

_ImCoolerThanYou (Trixie) says : Eddie? What are you doing online? You're literally two doors away!_

_AmericaRules (eddie) says : Chillax Yacker, miss me already?_

_LearnToLoveBooks (mara) says : Really? Joy and Mick are together now?_

_TheUltimateJokester (Jerome)says : Mara? What are you doing online? I thought you were against the whole using computer thing_

_SportsAreMyLife (mick)says : You said that Mars? Then how are we meant to do our homework if we aren't allowed computers?_

_LearnToLoveBooks (mara)says : We have BOOKS Mick, and anyway, I never said that Jerome. I said we shouldn't use computers when we're all in the same house. Clearly we're not anymore_

_Joyful(Joy) says : I trust that Amber has told you all then?_

_TheUltimateJokester(Jerome) says : About you and Mick becoming a REAL couple?_

_ShareTheMusic (fabian)says : Don't worry Joy, everyone but Jerome is happy for you_

_Joyful (Joy)says : Thanks Fabes. And Jerome, I don't know how Mara puts up with you_

_LearnToLoveBooks (Mara)says : Hey! He's not ALL bad_

_TheGreatAlfonzo (Alfie)says : AMBER! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE ONLINE_

_MyLifeIsShopping (amber)says : Well, you told me you needed some sleep because your shoes hurt!_

_TheUltimateJokester(Jerome) says : Hey Alf? Hows your place?_

_TheGreatAlfonzo (Alfie)says : It's awesome mate, you would have loved it_

_ImCoolerThanYou (Trixie)says : Next holiday, we should all meet up_

_AmericaRules(eddie) says : That's actually not a bad idea Yacker_

_Nina!Nina!Nina (nina)says : Yeah Patricia, we should do that! What do you think guys?_

_AmericaRules (eddie)says : It'll be cool!_

_ImCoolerThanYou (Trixie)says : It was my idea, so ofcourse Im in_

_TheUltimateJokester (Jerome)says : Any chance to mess with Eddie and Trixie I'm in_

_LearnToLoveBooks (mara)says : Sounds great, what a thoughtful idea Patricia!_

_Joyful (joy)says : Patricia thoughtful, who knew? I'm in though. Missing you all already_

_SportsAreMyLife (mick)says : So in!_

_ShareTheMusic(fabian) says : Where would we all go though?_

_Nina!Nina!Nina! (nina) says: There's a hotel in NewYork, I get a discount there because they know my gran_

_TheGreatAlfonzo (Alfie)says : Everyone knows your gran, don't they Nina?_

Mara laughed, and after they had said their goodbyes she switched her laptop off and tied to get to sleep. She closed her eyes, and she was happy. She wore a ring around her neck, she was keeping in contact with all her friends. And she was at the university of her dreams.

Yep, life for Mara Jaffrey was good. But wasn't it always?

**Hey, I know it was a little awkward, sorry! But review anyway! And should I continue? Cuz, I was thinking I should continue up to the first holiday, but you know. Who knows? Tell me in the reviews or pm me!**

**Almost to 100!**

**x**


	37. Chapter 37

**Oh my! Almost 100! Thank you all!**

**Enjoy!**

"Please," he whispered to her, their foreheads were pressed together, and they were both panting lightly. "Please Mara…" he whispered again

"Jerome," she shook her head, small hands firm on his bare chest. He was radiating heat.

"Please,"

"I'm not ready, okay?" she said softly, pushing him further away. He relented, pushing away from her, running both hands threw his hair.

"Sorry." He murmured, picking up his grey shirt and walking out of her room.

Mara watched after him, sadly. How long could she push him around like this? And why wasn't she ready? She knew for a fact that Patricia and Eddie had…done it. She knew Amber and Alfie had as well, and Joy and Mick. It was only Nina and her that believed they should wait just a bit longer each time.

She tucked some black hair back into her bun, and walked out of the room.

"Hey Mara, everything alright?" Fabian asked brightly, he had his hand up as if he were just about to knock on her door.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"It's our turn to make dinner, remember? You did make the rota," he smiled

"Uh, sure, let's go now."

The two of them headed down to the relatively big kitchen, and started peeling some vegetables

"Fabian," Mara began awkwardly, fumbling with the carrot

"Yeah?"

"Have you…ever asked Nina for…you know," she could feel his eyes suddenly on her, but kept staring at the carrot, peeling it slowly.

"Uh, y-you mean…you know?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I …don't know. Why?"

"Well, I guess it's because everyone else has done it but us four,"

"Oh." Fabian's voice was high pitched. He obviously felt as awkward with the matter as Mara did. She wondered whether she should have talked to Nina instead. Too late now.

"Jerome wants us to,"

"Ew." Fabian managed a nervous laugh, Mara smiled

"But I keep saying no, how do you think he feels?"

"Mara," She turned to face him, face bright red "Nina's done the same thing to me. But I don't feel bad. I understand that she needs her time. And whenever she's ready. The only thing I felt for her is love. I can't speak for Jerome, but he's not gonna be angry with you,"

Mara smiled "Yeah, but you're a lot sweeter than Jerome," she pointed out

"And you're a lot smaller than Nina," he teased lightly. They both laughed.

**Line break**

"Jerome," she knocked on his door, and it reminded her of Anubis again. Except Alfie wasn't down the hall and Mick wasn't playing sports outside. "Jerome? Can I come in?"

"Sure." She opened the door and Jerome was lying on his bed. Hands across his stomach.

"Dinner will be ready in about five minutes."

"What are we having?"

"Spaghetti,"

"I like Spaghetti," he stated, sitting up and looking at her "Sorry Mara," he smiled "Forgive me?"

Mara searched his eyes, seeing nothing. She threw her arms up in frustration. "Ugh! Stop it!" she yelled at him

His eyes widened and he stood slowly, hands raised in defence "What? What did I do?"

"Don't just ask for forgiveness Jerome! I want to know WHY you want forgiveness! Why can't you tell me how you feel?"

"Wow. Mara, calm down,"

"No!" she cried louder, shaking her head. "Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Okay!" Jerome shrieked slightly afraid, changing tactic quickly "What do you want me to do?"

"I just told you!"

"You want me to share my emotions with you?" he asked incredulously

"Yes," she sighed

"No." he stated boldly. Standing his ground. Mara's shock changed to confusion

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have to share every feeling I have to you Mara. I should be able to have my secrets!"

"I'm not asking for everything! But before, in my room. Why can't you tell me what you felt then?"

Jerome stopped breathing and just stared at her for a moment. Frozen "I-is this what this is about?" he asked in a low voice

Mara nodded her hand, maintaining eye contact.

"Well I…" he trailed off, unsure how to continue "Well I felt…bad."

"Why?" she asked quietly

"Rejection Mara, I don't know how many times I can ask without giving up altogether."

"Hey guys! Dinner!" Nina bounded up to the both of them. She then took in their stance "Oh," she muttered to herself "Sorry, be down soon though okay? It'll get cold and I think Fabian broke the microwave." And she wandered away, embarrassed.

"Mara-"

"Giving up? I didn't think you could just 'give up' love, Jerome." Mara shook her head at him before following Nina down the stairs

"Mara!" he called after her, but she didn't turn. He let out a frustrated sigh. Kicking the wall with his leg.

**Line Break**

"You told her you were giving up?" he asked in disbelief "How stupid are you?"

"I didn't call for your questions Edmon," Jerome spat into the phone. He stood just outside their house in the gardens. He was calling to see why Mara was so upset. He just wanted to make her happy.

"Don't really know why you called at all," Edmon muttered

"Come on, just tell me what to do?"

"Well it's pretty simple isn't it? Just tell her you love her, you won't ever give up on her, and that you're a stupid tall idiot that will never deserve her,"

"That'll work?" he asked doubtfully

"This is Mara. Mara's pleased with anything genuine. As long as you mean it."

"Interesting," Jerome stated "How are things with you and Mona?"

"Great! We're at the Santa Barbara Community College,"

"Have you…?"

"Yeah, why haven't you?"

Jerome just coughed

"Way! You haven't have you? Loser!"

"How am I a loser? I got the _real _Mara."

"Yeah yeah. If you keep treating me so badly I might not help you all the time with every single Mara problem."

"I could just ask Mick."

"Come on, we all know how much you hate him!" Edmon laughed. Jerome laughed lightly

"Thanks, I owe you one," and he closed the phone.

"Hello!" A voice called. Jerome turned to see a boy about his age and height, who looked an awful lot like Alfie "You're new here as well?" he asked hopefully. Jerome walked over to the fence, sliding the phone into his pocket

"Yeah, I live here with some friends."

"Nice. I live just down the corner. We should all meet up sometime."

"Okay. What's your name?"

"I'm Ralph," the stranger grinned

"I'm Jerome,"

"Cool to meet you. Want to see a magic trick?"

"Okaaayy.." Jerome was slightly thrown by the similarities "But first, do you by any chance have an obsession with Aliens?"

"No." Ralph scoffed

"Oh."

"I have an obsession with Doctor Who."

Jerome's eye brows raised "How about you show me that magic trick tomorrow? We could go explore the campus or something?" Now Jerome had never been one for making friends. So he didn't know what it was that had made him ask this Ralph guy. But he just did.

"Awesome bro! Catch you here about 1:00?"

"Alright. See you then Ralph,"

"Later man," and for a moment, Jerome actually believed it was Alfie talking. He watched as Ralph walked away, wondering whether he would turn around and say he was really Alfie. But he didn't.

Jerome walked back inside.

**Line Break**

"…So anyway, I just wanted to let you know how I feel. And why I'm sorry. I love you Mara,"

"Thank you Jerome, but I was just about to come and apologise to you," Mara smiled at him.

"Oh." He stared blankly for a moment, before smiling "Well in that case. I forgive you,"

Mara laughed loudly. Her hand unconsciously fiddling with the ring around her neck. Jerome noticed the small movement.

"You're going to have to tell them sometime," Jerome whispered. She nodded, black hair falling into her face.

"I know, I just…" she wanted to list her slight insecurities, her worries. Because she knew he would make them all disappear. But she didn't. He was happy and she didn't want to drag him down with her. "I just don't want Amber to get crazy with the planning."

"Whenever you're ready," he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, before standing and leaving. Mara watched after him.

"Jerome!" she called, but he had just closed the door. _Go after him _the voice in her mind called. But she didn't have then energy. "It was a sign," she whispered to herself, starting to get ready for bed "The door closed a second early as a sign. I should keep my troubles to myself,"

**So close to 100 reviews! Thank you all so much!**

**x**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! OH MY GOSH 100 REVIEWS! THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**I would like to thank:**

**Asdfghjklm for your ideas**

**Keiki13, you've always been there, even when I get annoyingly frustrating. Your criticism has made me a better writer. Thank you**

**Izzi01, there's a lot I could thank you for here, but I'm gonna thank you for your consistency and concern for me. You kept me writing!**

**Xxellabearxx, I love your input and how you feel about things! It gives an insight as to what the readers are actually thinking. **

**CuteKittyTv, your compliments spoil me, really. But thank you!**

**ANimEisAweSomE4400, your username is very hard to type. But I thank you for helping me get to 100! Without you, It might not have happened!**

**Now, this is an actual chapter, so read and enjoy!**

**Enjoy!**

"Y-you what?" Jerome repeated, totally shocked. They sat in his room. Jerome hovering above her, they had been kissing. They seemed to be doing a lot of that.

"I think we should. I'm ready," she smiled at his shock, kissing him again, both hands woven in his soft hair.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Mmmmhmm,"

He kissed her back, never feeling more accepted in his life. Just when his phone went off. Jerome ignored it, kissing her deeply. It went to voice message

"Yo Jerome? It's Ralph, come on! I'm waiting and I swear this owl is looking at me funny."

Jerome sighed, breaking the kiss "Yup, just like Alfie," he muttered, annoyed.

"Who's Ralph?"

"Some guy I should never had made friends with. Dumb feelings,"

Mara sat up, as did he "I think it's sweet you made a new friend. Go, have fun,"

"I was about to have fun," he said cheekily. Mara laughed

"Go on, it's alright," she looked expectantly at him. He sighed at her again

"Alright for you maybe."

"Go on," she laughed. He stood and headed for the door. Turning back, heart rising at the sight of her, on his bed. Smiling at him.

"Don't change your mind," he said quickly, looking her right in the eye.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Jerome-"

"You're right. It needs more than a promise, it needs a signature," he ran to the desk, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "Sign," he pleaded handing them to her. He almost feared his eagerness would look like desperation. But Mara didn't say anything, she signed it, standing and kissing him once more.

"Go make a friend," and she pushed him towards the door.

**Line Break**

"Hey man!" Ralph greeted him as Jerome walked out. Jerome wanted to glare at him, but he seemed so…Alfie like. He just couldn't.

"Hey," he smiled although he didn't want to.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me, I'm cool," he pulled on the collar of his leather jacket and Jerome let out a short laugh

"Oh yeah, you're cool."

**Line Break**

"Tell me what's bothering you," Eddie pushed. He stood in Patricia's dorm room while she looked at her knees.

"No. I'll sound like a girl,"

"Newsflash yacker, you are a girl."

"Yeah, but a real girly girl," she shot back, glaring at him. He leaned down in front of her, looking into her eyes

"What's up?"

"I thought that once we came here, it would all be easier, and I wouldn't be jealous anymore. But I can't help but think, your Nina's Osierean, not mine. Maybe you should be with her, and now that we're here. You seem different…almost like you miss her."

"Of course I miss her," he said softly. Patricia looked up, horror and grief etched onto her face. "But I miss everyone," he lifted a hand to her face "I love you, Patricia. Not Nina, not Pipa, not Mara. You. If I'm different because I came here, then it's probably because I'm not sure you feel the same way."

"You really love me?" she asked doubtfully. Eddie smiled

"How could I not?"

**Line Break**

Fabian stood in front of his full length mirror. Jumping and singing with his guitar in his arms. Right now, he was a famous popstar, who everyone adored.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" he sang

"Um…Fabian?" Nina asked from the door way, amusement clear in her tone.

He spun round, meeting her eyes "Nina!" he shrieked, dropping the guitar "Hi!" his voice was unusually high pitched "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Relax Fabian," she smiled, picking up his guitar "You're good, play me something,"

He shook his head vigorously "I would really rather not."

"Why?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Because…I'm really bad," he cringed at his own words, but still blushed at her smile

"You are not."

"I am too,"

"Fine," Nina relented, holding the guitar "Teach me how to play,"

Fabians eye brows shot up, but he moved behind her, wound her arms around her and placed her hands in the correct place

"That I can do," he smiled into her neck.

**Line Break**

"I'm going to open my own prank store," he smiled

"Really?" Jerome asked, intrigued "I always wanted to do that. But I thought it would be stupid."

"Why?" Ralph turned to him "Pays good, doing what you love. Why is it stupid?"

"I just…" Jerome trailed off, unsure why he wasn't going to own a prank store "I don't think my girlfriend would approve."

"You mean the tanned, short girl with the black hair?"

"Yeah," Jerome turned to him "How do you know?"

"I met her yesterday. She came out of your house, needing some air. Then I threw my shoe at her by mistake."

"You threw your shoe at my girlfriend?" he asked in disbelief

"Yeah, my bad. She seems nice though."

Jerome coughed "Thank you,"

"She seems really nice, so why wouldn't she let you own a prank store?"

"I don't know." He sighed "I guess she'd be happy for me,"

"Then why don't you?" Jerome shrugged. When Ralph stopped in his tracks and turned to Jerome, hitting him sharply in the chest

"Hey!" Jerome called

"We should open our own prank store together!" Ralph jumped at the idea "Yes!"

"What? We just met!"

"So? We obviously love all the same things, why not?"

"Well I guess…" Jerome's eyes widened as he realised something "I guess I always imagined opening a prank store with my friend Alfie."

"Oh,"

"Yeah…" Jerome was still stunned about how much he had genuinely cared for Alfie. He should have valued him a lot more than he did. Should have given him something before they all left.

"Why not the three of us?"

"Really?" Jerome asked, possibilities now racing through his mind

"Yeah, is Alfie cool?"

"He's about as cool as you,"

"Then we have a plan,"

**Hey Guys! Another thank you! I know there wasn't a lot in this chapter, but there will be next time!**

**x**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! L-O-V-E your reviews, they make me smilleeee!**

**Enjoy**

_PLEASE NOTE THAT THE FOLLOWING IS RATED M, SKIP THIS OUT IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE AND SKIP THIS UNTIL YOU SEE A LINE BREAK! THANK YOU!_

"Now," he hummed against her neck. Fabian and Nina had gone to their afternoon classes, Mara had the afternoon off and Jerome was 'sick'

"Now?" she quivered underneath him. His bed smelt nice, comforting, and he hovered above her, kissing down her neck

"Why not now?" he asked in a slightly teasing way, kissing lower down her neck. Short, heart stopping butterfly kissed. Mara tilted her head back, giving him more access.

"Well i-i…."

Jerome continued kissing her, trailing his hand lightly up her leg and pushing gently at her core through her shorts. Any argument escaped her and she let out a small cry.

"Remove your shirt," he whispered into her ear

"Y-you first," she said quietly, shyly. He leaned back, removing his shirt in one fluid movement. Mara reached out and ran her hands up and down, tracing the muscle lines, as if they were some complicated maze.

"Now you," he smiled reassuringly at her. She met his eyes, then maintaining eye contact, lifted off the red shirt, revealing a plain white bra. "Typically Mara," he sighed at her. Leaning forward and kissing her once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, part of her in major disbelief, they were going to do this. They were actually going to do this.

Jerome smoothly slid his hands across her back, removing her bra and sliding it off her shoulders, flinging it to the side of the room. He laid her down on her back. She smelt of lavender.

Jerome took a deep breath, before taking a nipple into his mouth, and sucking gently.

Mara's back arched immediately, and electric charge zigzagged through her stomach, centering between her thighs. She cried out and her back arched away from the bed, her hands somehow finding his hair.

Jerome stopped momentarily to lifted her hands above her head, out of the way.

His lips returned to take possession of her other breast, his right hand squeezing it at the same time, pushing the whole areola and nipple deeper into his mouth. Jerome as a very fast learner, was learning what felt best for Mara, when her squeals would become more high pitched, when she arched upwards.

When she went to arch again, he splayed his hand across her stomach. Keeping her still.

The effect to Mara was incredible. She was writhing in his surprisingly skilful hands, crying out with a heady mixture of pleasure and slight pain. For every now and again, he would nip at a nipple with his teeth, and tug on it. Mara would suck in sharply in relief when he released the peak. Only to wish he would do it again. She was swiftly becoming addicted to the feeling. Never wanting it to end.

But it did end. The hand on her stomach moved down and pulled her shorts and panties down. Leaving her bare. He then moved his hand down to her dark curls which guarded the most intimate part of her body.

His mouth followed, licking at her navel whilst those knowing fingers parted , probed and penetrated. She gasped, then gritted her teeth. He was touching her in ways she never even knew existed. Knowing where to give her the most mind bending pleasure.

She couldn't think. Only crave.

"Please…" Mara whispered, knowing he would respond to her words "Please…"

Jerome nodded, bowing to her command. He removed his beige trousers quickly, placing his length at her entrance.

"Mara," he whispered, foreheads touching again "Are you sure?"

Mara looked up at him, surprised. She had braced herself for the pain, sure he would just go and do it. But he hadn't, he was _asking _her. And she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. His blue eyes were layered in concern

She wanted to say she loved him, but her words were caught in her throat

"Please," was all she managed, he kissed her forehead lightly.

Mara closed her eyes, waiting, bracing. Jerome pushed the tip in slowly, then a little more. Then with a gentle thrust, all the way in. Through the barrier.

He took a deep breath once he was inside, teeth gritted, jaw clenched. She felt so…_good. _He caught the railings of his bed with both hands, taking deep quick breaths. It was taking everything he had not to move, but he stilled waiting for her to be comfortable.

She let out a slight whimper of pain "No, no Mara don't." he whispered, kissing her cheeks gently "Want me to stop? I'll sto-"

"No," she whispered back "Just..give me a minute," she was breathing deeply. Then she clenched slightly and Jerome let out a deep stifled groan.

"Jerome," she was breathing slightly heavier. His eyes flew opened and met hers. "Go on," she bit her lip slightly, as if she was unsure how it would feel.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. She nodded, and he closed his eyes, pulling out of her warm centre, and then pushing in again. The sensation coursed through him, never, never ever ever had he felt something so good.

Soon he was hitting her spot every time, both of them crying out,

"Jerome!" she yelled loudly, eyes closed in ecstasy as Jerome picked up a regular rhythm. "Jerome!" his name seemed to be the only thing she could say

Hearing Mara scream his name in pleasure was music to his ears, "Oh god Mara," he kept whispered under his breath, the sight of her was so beautiful.

Then Mara reached her peak. Crying out loudly.

Jerome rolled off her, laying beside her, both of them staring up at the ceiling, covered with a light sheen of sweat.

"Oh god," Mara panted, turning towards and laying her head and her arm on his chest.

"That was amazing," Jerome breathed, wrapping his arm tightly around her. "Hey Mara?" he looked down at her, to see she was fast asleep. He smiled gently, rubbing her back.

It had been better than he had ever imagined it being. And he had imagined it quite a few times.

And he too, fell asleep

**Line break**

"Wanna head home?" Fabian asked as he and Nina walked back, ice creams in hand

"No..not just yet. Why don't we go see if there are any parks around here?"

"Sure,"

And it's a good thing the both of them didn't go home right then, because they would have interrupted two people sharing and intimate bond. Expressing their love, succumbing to their needs.

Yup, it was good thing they didn't go home just then.

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know Im rubbish at those, but you know. It had to happen. Sorry!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! No comments right now, apart from that, and that and th- Never mind**

**Enjoy!**

"Mmm," Mara snuggled deeper into Jerome's chest. Feeling his soft blanket around her. She opened her eyes and yawned, blinking once.

"You're adorable," Jerome laughed, Mara turned her head to see him looking down at her. She blushed, moving off him, to lie on her side. He did the same, watching her.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" she accused, smiling

"And what if I have?" he challenged.

"Seems a little cliché Clarke." She teased, eyes unconsciously travelling down to his chest.

"I love you, Mara," he grinned at her, hair a spiky mess. He leaned in and kissed her. She responded immediately, now use to his touch. Now loving his touch. He brought his right hand up and very lightly caressed her cheek. She leaned into him. And sighed

"What time is it?" she asked, stretching slightly. Jerome turned to look at his clock

"Ten to five, why?"

"We spent the whole day sleeping,"

"Not the _whole _day," he said slyly. Mara laughed, standing on slightly wobbly legs. She kept a smaller blanket around her, still shy. She wondered around for her clothes, bra on the floor, shirt by the side of the bed, shorts under the bed.

"You should get dressed, you have to be making dinner in ten minutes,"

"Stupid rota," he muttered, sitting up, only then realising she was staring at him "I mean, great rota!" she smiled at him then, and he cocked his head to the side, inspecting her carefully

"What?" Mara asked hesitantly, unsure how she looked right now

"You're hair looks nice,"

"What?" she opened the door to his bathroom and inspected her hair in the mirror, it was all fluffed up "Oh…that's s-"

"Sex hair," he laughed, walking up behind her. Mara looked at the both of them in the mirror

"We look good together," she smiled, obviously pleased with that fact

"So, how was I?"

She turned towards him, looking at his face "How was you what?"

"Was I…you know, good?" Mara laughed loudly

"_You're _worried if you were good?" she laughed

"Well yeah," Jerome looked baffled. Mara became serious looking up at him,

"Jerome," she said happily "You were amazing. Beyond amazing. I thought it was me that you'd be worried about,"

"I don't think we'll ever find something you're not good at Jaffrey," he smiled.

"Thank you," she blushed

"So, amazing was I?"

**Line Break**

"You okay Mara?" Fabian asked. Fabian and Mara sat on one side of the table, Jerome and Nina on the other side.

"Yeah, why?" Mara turned to him curiously

"Because you never normally stretch your legs," he noted smartly

"Oh, I think I pulled a few muscles," she managed a week smile, going back to eating the slightly burnt macaroni

"Doing what Mara?" Jerome asked in an amused voice. Mara looked up and met his eyes, blushing furiously

"I don't know," Mara stared him right in the eyes "Your hair looks a little messy today Jerome," she smiled knowingly. Jerome became sullen, moving his hands to his hair

"Yeah, it does look a little different," Nina stated from beside him, "What happened?"

"Yeah Jerome?" Mara could barely contain her laughter "What happened?"

"I was doing something amazing," he said proudly. Only one person at the table knew what he meant.

**Line Break**

"And he wants to start up a Joke shop, the three of us, you in?"

"Really? That's awesome! Let's do it! We'll be rich! We'll be famous! We'll be-"

"Loud?" Jerome finished for him, holding the phone slightly away from his ear "So that's are plan after university, right?"

"The future." Alfie agreed

"Great, see ya in the future mate,"

"Wouldn't miss it." Jerome clicked the phone shut, sliding it into his pocket.

He sat on the steps of the main entrance, his class had just ended, and everyone had scurried away.

"Hi," came an unsure voice, Jerome looked up, to see a tall thin girl with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a cheerleading costume

"Hello?" Jerome looked up at her

"My names Candy," she held out her hand. Jerome just stared at it, watching as she awkwardly placed it down by her side "What's your name?"

"James."

"Nice to meet you James, which classes are you taking?"

"Listen," Jerome sighed, standing up "No offence to you, but I don't find you remotely attractive or interesting. So I'm going to leave now," and with that he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" the girl tried. Jerome turned back

"What?"

"Ralph has a gun."

"What?" he asked in disbelief

"So don't get too close," and with that, Candy walked away. Jerome watched after her, just as Ralph came up to him

"Hey man," he hit him on the back, Jerome jumped slightly "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You look like you've just seen a ghost,"

"Wouldn't be the first time,"

**Line Break**

"She seems like a lotta work," the short boy said to Alfie. Alfie sat in class, Amber sat just in front of him.

"She's worth it," Alfie nodded "You see Jay, high maintenance is a good thing, it shows she has taste."

"And that makes her worth it?"

"She picked me didn't she? She has great taste," Jay nodded slowly

"And she is the most beautiful girl here," Jay added. Alfie turned to him, squinting slightly

"I don't want you to look at her anymore," he said suspiciously, handing him a pair of red sunglasses, and stuffing them onto his face

"I can't see!" Jay cried.

"Kinda the point," Alfie patted him on the head

"Hey Alf, pretty boring right?" Mick leaned over from Alfie's left.

"Yeah,"

"Who were you on the phone to a few minutes ago?"

"Jerome."

"What did he say?"

"We were-"

"Alfie Lewis! This is your third warning! I do not want to catch you talking again!" the professor cried. Alfie smiled at him

"Sir, wanna see a magic trick?"

"No! Be quiet!"

Alfie stood, picking up a red pen "Watch this pen," he said, placing it on his nose and balancing it "See the pen?"

"Yes Alfie," the professor sighed "I see the pen," The whole class was watching now, Alfie had quickly become the class joker, a crowd pleaser.

"Great, now Mick, walk in front of me slowly,"

Mick got up, shaking his head. And slowly walked past Alfie. When he got past Alfie, the red pen fell to the ground. Alfie wasn't there anymore. Everyone looked around, expecting to find him under a table or behind the desk.

But he wasn't there.

He was sprinting home.

Amber looked down at her desk, to see a note

_Amber-Cadabra!_

_X_

_PS this was Alfie_

Amber smiled.

"Well," the professor said, stumped "You have to admit, that was pretty darn good!"

**Hey! Holiday for them soon!**

**Wooo!**

**X**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	41. Chapter 41

**Love you're reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

"_She looks beautiful, mate," Alfie said from beside him. Jerome smiled, nodding. Mara walked down the aisle in a beautiful white gown, her hair was crimped slightly, eyes shining brightly. _

"_I know," he choked out. _

…

"_Is there anyone here, who believes these two shall not be wed?"_

_There was silence in the large room._

"_Well the-"_

"_I do!" everyone turned at the voice, and there stood…Ralph "I love you Mara, and I know you love me too."_

_Everyone gasped, Jerome turned to look at Mara, shocked _

"_Mara?"_

"_I….I…."_

_20 YEARS LATER_

"_Ralph passed away one year ago today," she whispered to the man she hadn't seen in 20 years. Jerome nodded, hands clasped behind his back_

"_I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs Parton."_

"_My name is Mara and I know you are. And I'm sorry for…Everything,"_

_Jerome said nothing, reading the tomb stone. _

_Ralph Parton_

_Beloved Husband, who will be dearly missed_

"_You really loved him didn't you?" Jerome turned to her, and it didn't help that the years had been kind to her. She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered. _

"_I still do. Jerome, you forgive me for everything, don't you?" she seemed genuinely worried_

"_I do. I just don-don't understand. We were so happy." Mara reached forward and placed a reassuring hand on his arm _

"_I know, but this was meant to be,"_

"_Meant to be?"_

"Jerome?" Mara knocked on his door "Jerome! Wake up! We have morning classes!"

Jerome turned uncomfortably in his bed. Mara walked in and he sat upright, covered in a light sheen of sweat

"Are you okay?" Mara asked, cocking her head to the side slightly

"I'm fine," Jerome breathed "Bad dream,"

"Oh," Mara went to sit beside him on the bed "Wanna talk about?"

"Absolutely not."

"Okay, are you going to morning classes today, or are you 'ill'?"

"I'm coming," she smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He watched her walk out, remembering the dream with a grim feeling. "Just a dream," he reminded himself "Just. A. Dream."

**Line Break**

"And therefore, we can achieve the answer, everyone understand?" the teacher asked. Everyone in the class nodded. Jerome turned to look at Mara; she was nodding at the board, furiously scribbling notes down. He watched her jaw line, following it down to her neck, then lower.

She was so beautiful.

"Jerome, are you okay?" she turned to him, eyes still focused on the work

"Never better," he smiled at her, turning away, only to meet Ralph's eyes.

"You okay man?" Ralph asked, smiling, placing a hand on Jerome's shoulder. Jerome resisted the urge to shake it off.

"Fine." Jerome answered shortly. Ralph was beginning to take a turn for the worse in his mind. First the gun, now the dream. Okay, fine, dreams didn't mean anything. But-

Jerome felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He slid it out and answered, sliding beneath the desk. Mara turned to look at him, then rolled her eyes. It was a _Jerome _thing.

"Hello?" he answered quietly

"Jerome, are you busy?" Eddie's voice ran loudly in his ears

"No, what's up?"

"The holiday is in one week. You all ready?"

"Yeah, why are you calling?"

"Patricia wouldn't," he answered as if it were obvious

"Yeah, but Nina's here-"

"Go to go,"

The phone went dead. Jerome peered at it curiously for a second. Before sliding back into his seat

"Mara," Jerome whispered in a low voice

"What?"

"I don't want you anywhere near Ralph."

"Why?" Mara turned to him, genuinely confused now

"Just…please," he looked into her eyes. Mara nodded

"Sure,"

**Line Break**

"Kiss me," Mara whispered, sat on her bed, Jerome sat in front of her, on his knees. He leaned forward, kissing her once, lightly on the lips. "Your lips taste of…marsh mellows," she smiled. Her eyes were closed. Jerome kissed her again

"Mara, are we going to get married?"

"Yes, I love you,"

Jerome licked his lips once "Do you know Ralph?"

Mara's eyes fluttered open "The one you told me to stay away from?" Jerome nodded "Not really, why?"

"I think he knows you,"

"Knows me?"

"Yeah. His names is Ralph Parton,"

"Ralph Parton," she whispered to herself, frowning "It's…familiar."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…He.." she stopped, eyes widening "Wait." She got her laptop out and searched his name. "Ralph Parton," she read "I thought so,"

"What?" Jerome asked eagerly

"Ralph Parton was arrested in 2009 for killing his step father. Apparently his step father was abusive and Ralph served 3 years."

"He was a killer?"

"Self defence,"

Jerome and Mara met each other's nervous eyes "You know…" Mara began "Rumour has it he carries a gun,"

"I heard that too." Jerome said quickly

"You're his friend."

"I can't believe this," Jerome stood, heading for the door

"Don't make him angry!" Mara jumped up, standing in front of the door "You can't make him angry!"

"Why not?" Jerome asked stupidly

"Because he could shoot you!" Mara exclaimed "You can't ju-"

"I have a gun." Jerome answered. Mara stared at him wide eyed

"You what?" she asked angrily. Jerome looked at her

"I have a gun," he picked her up and moved her easily out of the way walking into his room. Mara followed, standing in the door way as he lifted a shoe box out from his locked cupboard draw and took out a silver gun.

"Oh my god." Mara couldn't move, she was frozen.

"What?" Jerome turned towards her, gun in hand. He saw her fear "Mara, a-are you _scared _of me with this?" he waved it in his hands slightly

"Put it down." Mara said in the low voice, stepping back slightly

"It's just gun,"

"I said put it down!" she nearly screamed. Jerome watched her unsure, stepping closer, gun still in hand "Jerome!" she cried, eyes tearing up "I said put it down!"

"It's just a gun," he explained softly, so confused

"Normal people don't carry guns around!"

"It's for protection-"

"I don't care!" she shook her head, tears now falling. Jerome threw the gun on the bed, hands up in surrender

"There!" he asked, confusion obvious on his face "What's the big deal?"

"Oh my god," Mara said again, staring at him in horror "H-have you ever used that?"

"What? No, Mara I swear," he came towards her again, but she stepped back

"Then why do you have it?" she cried

"I just…"

"Oh, you just?" Mara cried, her look was one of disgust, and Jerome's heart fell.

"No, Mara…don't," he whispered brokenly, torn.

"I…I have to find Fabian," she lied, turning, Jerome leaned forward quickly, grasping her hand "Don't touch me!" she hissed, pulling her hand away as if it had been burned

"I don't understand." He studied her carefully, it was just a gun. Just an object. How could she care so much?

"You are your father's son, aren't you?" she whispered harshly. But it was the fear talking not her. Jerome's eyes widened

"You think I'm a killer?" he spat out. Mara turned and left. Jerome stared after her.

And Ralph smiled from outside the window.

**Hey I know, a little depressing, but I'm JARA all the way!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	42. Chapter 42

**Oh my gosh guys, to everyone who recently reviewed, you make me so happy. I want this story to go on forever too, just so I have you guys reviewing it! **

**Enjoy!**

"_Why don't you tell me the truth Mr Clarke?" the Doctor, Mara asked. Jerome looked up slowly, from what he could tell, he was 24, in a prison. _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about," he said to the doctor. Mara clicked her heels as Jerome sat handcuffed to the bed in his cell. _

"_I only want to help you,"_

"_What kind of help do you mean?"_

"_Mr Clarke-"_

"_I'm not crazy." He spat, everything was so grey. _

"_And I am not implying that you are." She spoke softly but firmly, walking over to her bag and pulling out a piece of paper, she held it close to her chest, keeping it hidden from him. He watched curiously, although he was trying to seem as though he didn't care. _

"_W-what have you got there?" he asked in a curious voice_

"_What this?" Doctor Mara looked down at the picture, still keeping it hidden from him "This old thing? This is nothing. Now, why don't you tell me who Candy Hugens is?"_

"_I don't know who that is." Jerome answered smoothly _

"_Doctor Mara, 2 0 9 3 here doesn't talk. He is very uncooperative. I think it would be best if you just left it," Jerome's parole officer stood from where he had been seated in the corner of the room. _

_Mara sighed "Actually, could you give me and Mr Clarke here a moment? I think I could do this,"_

_The parole officer looked her up and down, before nodding and walking out of the cell "You need anything, just push the button on the wall, we'll come running," Mara nodded, watching him leave. _

"_Now Mr Clarke, how do you know Candy Hugens?"_

"_I don't." he answered darkly, slightly amused. Mara became slightly angry, stalking towards him until she stood right in his face, they were eye to eye. _

"_Why don't you tell me the truth?"_

"_Que me sus gorgua," he whispered into her face. She stepped away from him, confused. _

"_What?"_

"_It means you're beautiful."_

_She looked at him, part of her flattered, another part disturbed. "In which language?"_

"_Does it matter?" he shrugged. Mara straightened her coat _

"_Candy Hugen, did you know her?"_

"_Yes." He answered, looking her right in the eye. Mara almost smiled, thrilled with the improvement _

"_How?" She sat on the grey chair, watching him, taking notes. _

"_We went to the same school," he answered aloofly _

"_Were you…in any clubs, friends? Together?"_

"_No," he laughed slightly "No, we were never together,"_

"_But?..."_

"_She was the prettiest girl in my class,"_

_Mara scribbled something down "Did you ever go out?"_

"_No,"_

"_Sorry, I said, did you ever go out?"_

"_And I said no."_

"_Oh." Mara stood again "So you DIDN'T go to the museum together one night, and she DIDN'T give you your first kiss, and she DIDN'T try to get your clothes off, only for the lights to be switched on and the entire football team come running in, with their cameras and their phones. And they DIDN'T post it online, leaving you as an utter embarrassment?" she spoke quickly, firmly, threateningly. _

_Jerome watched her, hatred and awe filling him. "What's wrong with you doctors?" he screamed loudly at her "Why can't you leave well enough alone?" he stared to sob, loud sobs, racking his body. "YES! Yes it all happened!" and he cried. _

"_I can make those memories go away, Mr Clarke," Mara said softly, pleased with the break through "But first, tell me what you did to her,"_

"_I…I shot her." He mimed picking up the gun in his fingers "Right in the heart, bang," he whispered brokenly, shooting the invisible gun in his fingers, watching as if in some sort of memory daze as the bullet flew out of it. _

"_Yes Mr Clarke. Yes you did,"_

Jerome awoke with a start. And frowned, had he been dreaming? He looked around, he was in his room, it was about 4pm. He tried to remember his dream, but the harder he tried, the more he seemed to forget. He could remember nothing. He stood on shaky legs, walking into the bathroom.

**Line Break**

Mara felt awful. She felt worse than awful, she felt…there were no words. She shouldn't have said anything. He had promised he never used it, he had said it was only for protection. But she had freaked out.

It was just the look of it, the look of it in his hands. She shuddered, she hated it.

"Hey Mara!" came a cheerful voice. Mara looked up to see Ralph standing in front of her. Her first thought was; Phone the Police. But he wasn't doing anything, the other side of her whispered, act normal!

"Hey Ralph, how are you doing?" and she was surprised at how normal she actually sounded.

"I'm good. Seen Jerome around?"

"He's at afternoon classes," she lied. She would never tell this psychopath where Jerome was.

"Oh." Ralph frowned, peering at her. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a walk."

"All alone?"

"Yes, why?" she wanted to run now, run away from him, go anywhere else. But she looked around, there were people everywhere, running and playing. He wouldn't do anything now, surely?

"No reason." He shrugged "Would you like some company?"

"No." she said quickly "I-I…I need some alone time."

"Why?" he asked slightly menacingly

"Family problem." She lied through gritted teeth

"Oh." He seemed to buy her lie, eyes cooling "I get that, family right? They can be a right pain."

"Yeah," she laughed awkwardly

"A right pain."

Mara nodded, swallowing, she knew what Ralph did to his parents when they were a right pain. She gave him a wave, before carrying on. Trying not to run.

**Line Break**

"Nina?" Jerome asked as he walked down stairs. Nina sat on the sofa, cradling her arms "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jerome." She sniffed. Jerome sat beside her, she was crying.

"Your arm hurts?"

"No."

"Let me see," she showed him her arm, it was covered with blue bruises. "Nina? Who did this to you?"

"N-no one. I fell over,"

"You fell?"

"Yeah," she nodded weekly.

"Does Fabian know?"

"No. And I would like to keep it that way." Jerome nodded, knowing when to mind his own business. He stood, about to head to the kitchen, when a thought popped into his mind, he turned to her

"You're not…you're not doing that _yourself _are you?"

"He wants an angel," she cried. Jerome's eyes widened. He ran to the kitchen, getting some cream Mrs Jock had given him long ago, and some white strips of cloth, he ran back to Nina, applying the cream "Ow, that hurts," she winced as he rubbed her arm

"Boo hoo," he concentrated on her arm, knowing the bruises would be gone soon. He took the white cloth and wrapped it around her arm, just so it wasn't so sensitive. Then he pulled her sleeve down "There, hardly noticeable."

"Thank you,"

"Who made you do this?"

"Ralph." She cried, burying her face in her knees.

"Ralph?"

"Yeah…"

"I-I…You said he wanted an angel, what does that mean?"

Nina shrugged "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Jerome pulled her in for a hug, resting his head on hers. He looked out the window, to see Mara walking towards the house. "Will you be okay Nina?"

"Yes, thank you Jerome."

"It's fine. Um…When do you see Ralph?"

"Whenever I'm home alone. He knows our timetable Jerome, he knows all of our timetables," Jerome's look quickly turned to one of alarm. But he blocked it out, heading to meet Mara at the door.

"Hey…" he smiled, she looked from the stone path, seeing him in the doorway

"Jerome…I'm so sorry for what I said. I had no place, no right. I just didn't understand-"

"It's fine." Jerome cut her off. "Did you by any chance see Ralph on your way here?"

"Yeah," she nodded, meeting his eyes "I did."

"Come on," he nodded inside, she rushed up the path and inside.

Jerome locked the door and then swiftly pushed her up against it, pressing his body into hers. "What would have happened if he hurt you?" he whispered into her ear. Mara said nothing, watching him. He stroked her face oh so softly, before ramming his lips onto hers, roughly, hard, passion coursing through him.

Mara responded, unsure of his mood swings. But in some far part of her mind, she liked him all rough and worked up…it made him look…what was the word?...oh yeah, sexy. She blushed at the thought, feeling his hands weave into her silky hair and tangling them into it.

Mara slid her hands under his chest, heat emitted off of him.

"Cough cough?" Fabian laughed, walking into the hallway. Jerome and Mara pulled apart, Jerome wrapping his arm tightly around her small figure.

Nina walked in then; no trace she had ever been upset, Jerome eyed her carefully.

But Fabian and Mara were none the wiser.

**Hey! REVIEW! And you know, 200 would be a nice goal…no pressure!**

**x**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey! Loved you reviews! It's nice to know I get new readers, make me happy! But I still love everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

ONE DAY EARLIER

Ralph crept into the house, gun in his jeans. Everyone was out, at least he hoped. That Jerome liked to skive on occasions, he _hated _that. It threw everything on. Ralph walked into the kitchen, satisfied no one was there. He went over to the food they had had last night.

He knew for a fact they were planning on eating leftovers tonight. He took out the cold food, and placed it on the counter, oh so carefully removing the plastic covering, a small pop sounded from the container. He looked around. No one came.

He placed the lid on the corner, then went to his pocket, and pulled out a small bottle, filled with a green liquid.

"I don't want to do this." He said in a quiet scared voice "You made a promise." He said again, lower this time.

From the outside it looked as though Ralph was talking to himself, but if you delved deep into his mind, this is what you would see…

"_I don't want to do this," he said in a scared voice. The white light just burned his eyes_

"_You made a promise." It replied firmly_

"_But they're my friends!"_

"_DO IT!" the white light roared, Ralph tried to shield his eyes, but he could feel his eye lids burning, fire. Everything was fire. _

"_OKAY!" the pain stopped_

"_Bring me that angel,"_

Ralph tipped the contents of the vial into the food, making sure every last drop got out, before placing it back in the fridge, no evidence that he had ever been there.

ONE DAY LATER

"3, 2, 1," Ralph counted loudly, at 1, Jerome, Fabian and Nina opened their eyes and looked around. Realising where they were.

They were each tied to a chair in the living room. Wrists and legs bound. The curtains were shut, door locked.

Jerome and Fabian were next to each other on one side, facing Nina and Mara. They had ties in their mouth, they couldn't speak. Ralph paced down the aisle in the middle of them gun in his hands.

"Hello everyone," he smiled at them, before turning his attention to Mara, he stood behind her, three pairs of eyes followed him "She's not up yet," he stated obviously "She probably had more of the poisoning then the rest of you," he smirked slightly at their wide eyed. "Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Ralph, nice to meet you Fabian,"

Fabian tried to get out of the restraints but couldn't move. He watched Ralph fearfully

"Oh yeah…my bad," he took a knife out of his pocket and walked up to Fabian, cutting the rope in his mouth out with such precision. He did the same to Jerome and Nina. "So, how are you all feeling?"

"You're crazy!" Jerome yelled, pulling with all his might at the restraints "What the hell are you doing?"

"Let me go!" Nina cried, tears threatening to spill "Please!"

"Why don't the both of you shut up?" he pointed the gun at them all, and they became silent.

"Why are you here?" Fabian asked quietly.

"I need an angel," he walked to stand behind Nina. Both Nina and Fabian stiffened. "I had thought it was this one." He placed his hand heavily onto to Nina's head. She let out a small cry "But then she bruised," he lifted her arm and pulled the sleeve up harshly, the bruises were a lot lighter due to Jerome's cream, but still obviously there.

"Nina? Did he do that to you?" Fabian asked in shock. Nina nodded.

"See? She bruises, so if it's no her…" he moved to stand behind Mara

"Don't you touch her." Jerome growled. Ralph raised his eye brows, amused.

"Oh? You don't like this?" he placed on hand on Mara's head. Her unconscious form didn't stir. Yes, she had definitely had more poison than everyone else.

"I swear to god I'll kill you." Jerome promised. Ralph laughed loudly

"You're not in the position right now," he waved his gun reminding him just who was in control. "And if you don't like this, you might want to close your eyes,"

"What are you going to do to her?" Nina asked fearfully.

"See if she bruises," he whispered in a low voice, bending down, running his hand down through her hair, watching in his philosophical vision as Jerome's eyes shone with an anger he didn't he know possessed.

He trailed his nose down her soft neck, stopping just where her collar bone was, right near the sensitive skin. And then he kissed her softly, before biting down on the skin. Biting down hard.

Mara didn't feel it, but Jerome did. He cried out loudly in anger, _almost _breaking his restraints. Ralph stood up again, pointing the gun at him

"Let's not move around too much, hey?"

Jerome was breathing deeply, so so angry.

Everyone peered at the mark on Mara's neck.

There was nothing there. Not even a bruise, not the beginning of a bruise, no mark at all.

"That's no possible," Fabian breathed

"She's my angel!" Ralph cried happily "I found her! I found her!" and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"What are you doing to do with her?"

"She's my angel," He just shook his head, tears of joy and relief flowing from his eyes "God, I actually found her!"

Mara stirred then, blinking a few times, looking around, then seeing Ralph. She caught on quick.

"What?" she asked, petrified. She met Jerome's eyes, and he just stared helplessly at her, there was an anger in them she didn't understand. "What's going on?"

"NO!" Ralph cried, suddenly anxious and nervous. He dragged Mara's chair easily away from the rest of them and crouched in front of her, staring her right in the eye. He placed his gun on the ground, placing both hands on either side of her face "No, no don't be worried angel," he cooed.

Mara swallowed, suddenly very scared. She started to cry "NO!" he cried again, holding her face tighter "No! Don't! Don't cry my angel," he was agitated, fumbling. He caressed her face as Mara cried harder. "Please, please angel don't cry,"

Mara kept crying.

"Man…Jerome! Make her stop crying!" Jerome said nothing, watching her, unsure what to say. Ralph went over to him, cutting his restraints loose, picking up his gun and holding it to Jerome's head, pushing him towards Mara "Make her happy!"

Jerome crouched where Ralph had previously been and looked Mara in the eyes "Mara, Mara stop crying," he soothed. Mara looked helpless. "Please Mara, our lives might depend on your tears. And you know, we all have things to live for,"

Mara cracked a slight smile at this, and as soon as he saw it, Ralph pushed Jerome away, retying him with a practiced grace and returning to Mara

"I-I-I-I'm g-gonna br-b-bring him here now-now, o-okay angel?" he asked softly. Mara was slightly deterred by his mood swings, at the moment…he seemed to worship her.

"Okay," she whispered back.

Ralph stood, opened his arms to the sky and a bright burst of light flew in. Everyone held their breaths

"I found your angel," Ralph whispered, suddenly exhausted. He fell to his knees, exhaling loudly. The light stayed where it was, before drifting over to Mara

"Angel," the light bided. Mara didn't move. Mara couldn't move. "You are pure,"

There was a loud clacking sound and everyone turned, to see…Candy standing there. Tazer in hand. Ralph was unconscious and still buzzing with the electricity and the light disappeared.

"Did you guys see?" Mara asked, looking at Jerome, Nina and Fabian

"See what?" Nina asked "It was just light Mara, everything is okay now!" she was smiling in relief, delight.

"Oh," Mara said quietly.

**Line Break**

Ralph was being taken to an asylum, the light thing, or whatever it was, was long gone. And Candy had been thanked many many times, before insisting that she must leave. When they had asked her how she knew about it, she said she had a feeling. Whatever that meant.

"You're hiding something from me." Jerome stated. Mara sat in the universities large library. She had thought she had been well hidden, she was on the top floor, in a secluded corner.

"I'm not," she managed a smile up at him. Jerome looked her up and down, before sitting opposite to her

"You're lying to me."

"I'm not." She said again.

"Mara," he reached across the table, where her hands lay, he placed one hand over hers, but she pulled it back. He winced slightly at the sight of rejection, but said nothing "What did _you _see in the light?"

"I didn't see anything," she whispered, eyes large and pleading. Jerome ignored them, looking at the book she had been reading _How to Forget _and _Escape the Memories _

"You want to forget?" he asked, concern obvious in his tone "Mara please, you can tell me anything,"

Mara looked him right in the eyes, his beautiful icy blue eyes, and gave in "In that light Jerome, I saw…everything,"

"Everything?" he asked quietly. She nodded

"Everything. Everything in the world, the past, the future, things I never even imagined. I saw so many beautiful things."

"Then why do you want to forget?"

"Because I saw…I saw me and Alfie, Jerome. I saw me and Alfie."

"You what?" he asked, sitting upright. "You and Alfie doing what?"

She gave him a guilty look "Don't get mad," she asked

"No promises,"

"I was in my wedding dress, and then Alfie kinda stumbled through the door, and then we…I don't know Jerome, it looked a lot like we were kissing."

"You kissed my best friend at our wedding?"

"That's the future! No, wait, it's not. Because I know it was going to happen, I can stop it happening for real! Don't be mad," she reached her hands across the table now, but he stood.

"And do you know _why _you were kissing Alfie on our wedding day?"

"Jerome-"

"Do you?"

"No. No I don't." Jerome looked deep into her eyes, and seeing no lies there, sighed.

"Right," he walked over to her, offering her his hand and holding her close to his chest "Promise me that won't ever happen?"

"It won't, I promise," she looked up at him

"Can I kiss you?" he closed his eyes, unsure of her answer, Mara tiptoed upwards and pressed her lips to his

"Anytime," she whispered, eyes sparkling.

**Hey guys! I need to know whether I should skip the holiday and go straight to the wedding, note that if I did the holiday I would end this story at the wedding. But if I skipped the holiday, I would go into their married years. If you're desperate for me to do both, then I don't know what I'd do, who knows? The only way I'll know what you want me to do, is for you too…**

**REVIEW!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry, my family thinks I need to spend more time with them, its not like I don't see them every day! **

**ENJOY**

"I'm thinking it's just gonna be me and you," Jerome told Alfie, Alfie peered at him

"What happened to Ralph?"

"We kinda fell out,"

"No biggie mate, you know what they say, three's are proud."

"I think you mean three's a crowd, Alfie," Fabian laughed. Alfie furrowed his eye brows together

"What are you talking about? Back me up here Ambs," Alfie turned to face Amber who was sat in what was now obviously the 'girls' side of the room. Amber looked up from painting her nails

"What? Um…Alfie's right."

"Score!" Alfie yelled smiling, everyone laughed lightly and Fabian chuckled shaking his head

"So how's everyone been?" he asked loudly. He got a murmur of answers, which set everyone out onto their own conversations.

The room was large, with 4 single green beds. If they were shocked that there were only four beds, none of them showed it, it was obvious who they'd be sharing it with. The beds were spaced far apart.

"Tomorrow we get to sight seeing!" Nina exclaimed

"Shopping?" Amber asked hopefully. Joy laughed

"Mara will probably want to go book shopping," she smiled playfully

"And what's wrong with books?" Mara jutted stubbornly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Too right Mara!" Jerome stood and everyone's eyes followed him as he walked to the mini bar, opening it and producing a bottle to champagne. "Now, let's celebrate that fact!" Everyone laughed as he took out eight glasses and they all formed a circle on the carpeted floor

"How often do you drink Clarke?" Mick teased

"Not as often as you," Jerome retorted, handing everyone their glasses

"Are you sure?" Nina and Mara asked in unison, they grinned at each other

"Why wouldn't I be? Now let's play never have I ever," Jerome smiled slightly, he'd done a lot of things in his time, he'd remain the most sober.

**Line Break**

Amber was drunk. Full out drunk.

Joy was drunk. Full out drunk.

Mara was tipsy. Giggly and Happy.

Nina was tipsy. Giggly and Happy.

Alfie was drunk. Full out drunk.

Mick was drunk. Full out drunk.

Fabian was tipsy. Light headed.

Jerome had had a decent amount to drink. But he held it well. He was practically sober. Just like he thought.

"Your turn Mara," he nodded, refilling his glass. Everyone turned to Mara

"Never have I ever…yelled at a cat."

Alfie was the only one who drank, a deep sip.

"What man?" Jerome asked giddily

"He was giving me the evils. Someone had to show him it's place."

"Fabes, Fabiano, Faberaooni!" Joy cried laughing "Your go…"

"Hmmm, never have I ever…cheated on somebody."

There was silence for a moment. Before Jerome, Mara, Mick and Joy took a sip. Nina and Fabian raised their eyebrows at Mara.

"Mara?" Fabian asked "You cheated on somebody?" Mara frowned, before swallowing the rest of her wine. Jerome refilled it

"Maybe…"

"OH!" Joy laughed "Who was it?"

"I…"

"Pleasseee Mara!" Amber cooed. Mara said nothing, taking another sip.

"Oh tell them Mara," Jerome laughed, brain slightly clouded. "She's cheated on…" he began counting on his fingers "Mick, Me, Edmon…"

"WOW! Mara! Getting a little bit FRIS-KEY!" Alfie burst out laughing, as did everyone else. Mara blushed, looking up at Mick. Mick seemed out of it, for that she was thankful.

**Line Break**

Jerome groaned. It had been a while since he had had a hangover. But he had a pretty bad one right now. He blinked, bright light shining through the window, and propped himself up on his elbows looking around.

Fabian and Nina were wrapped up in each other's arms on the ground, a grey blanket over them. Alfie and Amber were on a bed, Amber hogging most of the blanket. Joy and Mick were on another bed, close together, Joy's shirt had ridden up, obviously not by accident.

Jerome looked down, Mara was asleep on his chest. He smiled down at her sleeping form, collapsing down onto the bed again.

He couldn't quite grasp what happened last night. But it had been fun, yeah…fun.

"I'm thinking we should put off sight seeing for today," Fabian moaned, sitting up. Everyone else awoke too.

"Might be a good plan," Nina sighed. "Tomorrow then everyone? And no drinking tonight, Jerome."

He put his hands up innocently, smiling at the smile Mara was giving him "You're acting like it was _my _idea," Everyone just shook their head at him. Smiling.

**Line Break**

The rest of the holiday was fun. Sight seeing, picture taking, food tasting. Alfie and Jerome got banned from about four different places, but claimed they were only 'leaving their mark'

Everything seemed to fit back together, as if they had never left Anubis House. That was a skill they hoped never to lose.

"Once a year, every year." Amber made them promise before they left. They had all agreed eagerly, heading home again.

**Line Break**

_PLEASE NOTE THAT THE FOLLOWING IS RATED M_

_Jerome panted, leaning further into the cushy arm chair while Mara straddled him. In all her glorious beauty. _

_It was a different feeling to him, not being the one in control, but this was lovely. She grinded on top of him, moaning loudly, he groaned at her moans, craving her touch. _

"_I love you Mara," he whispered, panting slightly, another glorious sound fell from her mouth_

Jerome awoke with a start, sitting up in his bed. He looked beside him. Mara was curled up on the other side, only wearing blankets. He smiled smugly, running a hand through his messed up hair.

He would like to hope that last night would become a regular thing between them, Mara had been very willing. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face, she was…awesome.

He stood, not trying to wake her, padding along in the bathroom. He admired himself in mirror. And then to his delight and amusement, found a love bite just below his ear.

Oh yes, Mara had been willing last night. He ran his fingers over the bite, she hadn't meant to do it, but he had been amazing. If he didn't say so himself.

His ice blue eyes moved up to his hair, all spiked up in different ways. Mara had said she loved his hair. He grinned again, yeah, he could see the appeal there.

"Jerome?" came a sleep filled voice. Jerome opened the door to see Mara sitting up in his bed. And he wanted that to become a sight he would get use to. "Morning," she smiled at him.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled. Mara arched an eye brow, looking down at herself, and realising she was bare, she blushed, pulling the blankets up. Jerome chuckled at her. "You okay?"

"I'm going shopping for my wedding dress today," Jerome's eyes widened

"Is that why you wanted to have…" he trailed off, cocking his head at her. Mara blushed again

"Just double checking you felt the same way," she smiled, standing, bringing the blankets with her.

"Well…" Jerome smirked baffled "Feel free to check any time," Mara laughed, throwing a pillow at him. "Who you going with?"

"Amber and Joy,"

"They know?"

"Of course they know," she said it as though it were obvious

"How did they find out?"

"I told them."

"I thought you wanted to keep it a secret!" Mara laughed

"Jerome, they're my best friends. I had to tell them,"

"What about Nina, and the guys?"

"Well, Nina knows, but she has classes and I figured you'd want to tell the guys. Isn't that something guys enjoy doing?"

"No, not really," Jerome shook his head at her

"You'll be fine," Mara kissed him on the cheek, scurrying out of the room. Jerome looked after her, confused.

"Women," he sighed

**Line Break**

"You look like a three headed pig," Amber stated. Mara sighed, placing her hands on her hips through the frumpy dress.

"Why don't we just give up?" Mara sighed. This was the 15th dress. She stood on the stand, wincing at her reflection

"We're not giving up." Joy said determinedly.

"Here," Amber handed her another one "Last one," although she didn't mean it at all. Mara sighed, stepping back into the changing room.

Almost ten minutes later, Mara stepped out, Amber and Joy stood, mouths hung open. Mara stepped onto the stand and looked into the mirror.

"Oh…" she gasped. The dress was bright white, slim yet slightly puffy at the end, with small on going ruffles, the thin sleeves were down to the side, so they hung by her elbow, they came with long matching white gloves.

She thought she looked really beautiful for the first time.

"You look amazing," Amber fussed, running over to her and redoing the dress in areas. Joy was breath taken

"I can see _now, _why he's marrying you,"

**Hey I know the holiday wasn't a lot, but I am going to continue this story for as long as I can, that would mean past the wedding as well. But some of you are right, I don't want it to lose all spark. **

**I'll keep writing for as long as you keep enjoying it. **

**Oh, and if you wanna see Mara's wedding dress, follow the link:**

.com/imgres?q=beautiful+wedding+dresses&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1249&bih=595&tbm=isch&tbnid=wEkrs9YTcetNAM:&imgrefurl=/most-beautiful-wedding-dresses/&docid=OzveWG3PeRDwvM&imgurl=&w=561&h=822&ei=-JmdT7mOJ-Gm0QXRn_iBDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1022&vpy=131&dur=6181&hovh=272&hovw=185&tx=126&ty=112&sig=111523915867303599789&page=1&tbnh=108&tbnw=70&start=0&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0,i:155

**Oh yeah…**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey! Loved your reviews! Keep reading!**

**Enjoy!**

"Son, maybe you should wait outside, we're about to shock her," the doctor said softly. Jerome looked up at him, red eyed.

"I want to stay here." He stated, voice croaky and hard.

"I can't let you stay in here, it's dangerous."

"Oh and it isn't dangerous for her?" he stood angry. The doctor gave him a sympathetic smile and Jerome felt the urge to punch him, punch him hard in the face

"Jerome dear," Mrs Jaffray walked in, wrapping her arms around him "Come on, come on now," and she led him out of the room, Jerome let her.

WAY EARLIER THAT DAY

"You're lucky I love you Jaffray," Jerome sighed and laughed at the same time as they walked through the snow

"And why is that?"

"Because you look like an Eskimo!" Jerome patted her head through the bright red hat that matched her insanely bright red coat.

"So? I don't want to die due to the cold," she scoffed at him, Jerome just laughed

"You're an embarrassment Jaffray," he laughed, wrapping an arm around her. She just shook her head.

They came to a frozen lake "Want to skate across?" he asked, hand out. Mara peered at the ice curiously

"It's very thin…" she trailed off.

"Please?" he asked, smiling. She gripped his hand through her red gloves

"I might fall,"

"Don't," he whispered, kissing her softly, then stepping gracefully onto the ice, waiting for her to follow. Jerome let go of her hand, enjoying it.

He was athletic and graceful, walking across the lake like he had solid ground beneath his feet. Whereas Mara on the other hand, stumbled and skidded, arms out at her sides like she was walking on a tight rope.

Mara soon got to the middle, where Jerome was waiting for her. The ice looked dangerously thin. "Watch where you're going," Jerome said, reaching out to hold her arm

"I want to go back," Mara whimpered. She was close enough to make out the cars on the road behind the snow. Jerome dropped his arm and skated forward a few feet.

"I'm not dead," he grinned. "Come on,"

Mara shook her head, wrapping her arms tight around herself.

"Hey!" Fabian called from the other side, Nina beside him "Having fun?"

"Oodles," Jerome cried back "Come on," he said to Mara. Mara shook her head, Jerome sighed, running a hand through his hair, before sliding easily over to their side and off of the ice.

Mara now stood all alone in the centre of the lake. She slowly turned herself in a circle, seeing which was the quickest way to get back to the side. Just by a hair, she was closer to Jerome's side.

"Come on Mara!" Nina called encouragingly

"We don't have all day!" Jerome laughed teasingly. Mara scowled at him ever though he couldn't see it.

"Coming!" she mumbled. And then she walked faster than she should have in shoes that had bad grip.

She slipped.

She reached out her hands for Jerome, even though she knew he was so far away, and took a hard fall to the side, there was a crack. Only Mara knew the sound wasn't a bone, it was the ice.

_No._

Her ear was presses against the surface, and although it was numbing, she could hear the water sloshing around beneath it, so close. Even closer.

There were faint crackles everywhere. The ice was breaking fast. She opened her eyes to see Jerome running towards her, rope tied around his waist, but before he got to her, she fell beneath the icy waves.

The water felt thick and heavy all around her. She panicked.

First came the pain, everything folding in on itself, trying to escape the cold. Water rushing in and out, her ear drums thudding. Pain had a sound, it was a high pitched shrieking.

She instantly regretted wearing the coat now, she couldn't swim up, it was so heavy, drowning her further down.

Black water churned all around her. Her brain told her legs to kick, to kick and kick harder, but they only fluttered gently in response. She couldn't find the whole she fell through in, she pounded at the ice above her, with all she had left. No even making a dent.

Her lungs burned, she coughed, only choking.

Then her limbs went still.

Jerome had tore across the ice, Nina and Fabian holding the rope that was around his waist, he couldn't fall in too. He reached the whole sliding onto his stomach. But Nina and Fabian had thought he'd fallen, they pulled the rope back, trying to drag him back, but he dived into the water, reaching out.

Thanking god that she had worn the bright red coat, it was the first thing he saw. And because Nina and Fabian were pulling so hard, they pulled him and the seemingly lifeless Mara across the ice, onto the shore.

She was blue, she was literally blue.

"Oh my god," Jerome's teeth chatted "What do I do? Fabian! What do I do?"

Fabian was taking deep breaths, ripping open her red coat and pressing and ear to her chest, "No heart beat," he whispered.

"That helps!" Jerome screamed at him.

"Mouth to mouth," Nina offered, although she wasn't sure. Jerome did it anyway. He blew into Mara's mouth, the way they had been taught to in health class. Her chest moved up and down.

Fabian was working on keeping her warm.

Nina was struggling to call the ambulance, it was bad reception.

"It's not working!" Fabian screamed at Jerome, "Her hearts not pumping, you need to pump her heart for her!"

Jerome nodded, pressing his hands over one another then thumping evenly into her chest

"No reception!" Nina cried, hot tears streaming down her face. She tried again.

A few stressful moments went by

"Jerome!" Fabian called, Jerome just shook his head, he was blank to the world, all that mattered was Mara, only Mara. Just Mara. "Jerome stop! You're going to hard! It's not working!" Jerome kept thumping evenly "You've broken two of her ribs!" Fabian roared, shoving Jerome away from her, Jerome fell onto his back, and passed out.

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

"Any news?" Candy asked, Jerome was sat in the waiting room, head in his hands, no longer crying, he had nothing left. He would be empty till he saw her awake

"They're shocking her now," he whispered. Candy sat beside him, and placed a reassuring hand on his back

"She'll get better,"

"It's all my fault," Jerome cried

"No, no it's not. It could have happened to anyone," Candy soothed.

"No, it's my fault. I made her go ice skating, I left her at the centre of the lake, alone. I broke two of her ribs,"

"….It's still not your fault." Jerome looked up at her, eyes shimmering, and found she was telling the truth.

He leaned forward and kissed Candy hard on the mouth. Candy seemed shocked, but she kissed back, kissed back hard. Placing a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Jerome may have been kissing Candy. But he was thinking of Mara, loving Mara, crying for Mara, wishing for Mara, hoping for Mara. Praying for Mara.

They pulled away, and Jerome refused to meet her eyes "Fuck." He managed. Candy stood, getting the message

"Um, I won't tell her, if you don't want," she offered in a small voice. He knew how she felt, she felt used, violated, yet at the same time, happy she could help.

"Thank you Candy, I owe you one," Candy smiled at him, expecting a dismissive response

"What are friends for?" and with that she turned and walked out.

**Line Break**

"Jerome?" she whispered, smiling. Loving that the first thing she saw was him. Jerome stood from his long time position on the chair.

"Mara?" he asked hopefully

"What time is it?"

"7:20,"

"Am?"

"PM,"

"So I wasn't out for more than a day," she smiled.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at her, running a hand through her hair.

"What for?" she asked curiously

"Forcing you to skate, leaving you along, breaking your ribs,"

"You did all that?" she asked in shock, disbelief clouding her usually warm eyes

"Yes," Jerome hung his head down in shame "That and more, so much more,"

**Hey guys! I couldn't go straight to the wedding now could I?**

**Hope you liked!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	46. Chapter 46

**Enjoy!**

"Mara?" he leaned his head on her door, it was locked. For the very first time, she had locked herself away from him. "Mara please, I'm sorry,"

"I don't care." Was the voice. Jerome sighed, before sliding the spare key out of his pocket, turning it loudly in the lock, and opening the door. She was sat on the edge of the bed, back facing him. He made no move to go closer.

Mara didn't seem surprised that he had managed to entre. This was Jerome.

"Mara,"

"What?" she asked coldly and Jerome flinched at her tone.

"Can I come in?"

"I'd rather you just left." She hissed

"I'm so sorry," he stood forward, and her very intoned ears heard her

"Don't step closer." She warned. Jerome stopped, his heart breaking. And it surprised him just how soft he was now. It use to be him, giving her the harsh words, keeping secrets, telling her to go away, making her face his back.

Now look where he was.

"Mara, I was hurting."

"Oh, that's your excuse?" Mara barked harshly "I was hurting," she tried to mimic his voice, making it sound needy and weak. Jerome cringed again, it was almost bang on

"You're making this a bigger deal than it is," he tried once more. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, a very bad thing to say. He could almost picture Alfie shaking his head, a warning sign.

But Alfie wasn't here.

Mara's back stiffened, then she turned sharply and flung the hot water bottle she had been using for her ribs at his face. Her usually bad aim didn't appear today, and it hit him on the cheek, breaking, hot water in his eyes.

He stood tall silent, like a soldier, and the water bottle fell a thud to the floor. Mara turned away, head held high.

"I'm sorry." He said, ignoring the stinging.

"You always are."

**Line break**

Mara had taken some time to breath, okay, she was angry. But she had every right. She just needed to breath.

"And then you kissed her?" Mara asked once more, just clarifying.

"You could say that." Jerome admitted "Or you could say I was trying to feel better and ease the guilt only I'm stupid and kissed someone thinking that would make it all better."

"I…"

"Mara," Jerome went over to her, she was on her bed, ribs healing, she could move about easily enough, just not put too much strain. "I'm sorry,"

"Jerome, don't you think it's weird how one of is nearly always sorry?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why does one of us always do something wrong?" she gazed up at him. He blinked once

"You're smarter than me, Mara," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What would you have done, if…what would you had done if I'd died?"

Jerome was silent for a moment. Mara sat in the bed, eyes closed, she didn't want to see his expression. Jerome sat in the chair, watching her.

"Why would you ask?" he chocked

"Just tell me," she kept her eyes closed. It was frustrating for him, her eyes gave away everything she was feeling, and now he didn't have a clue.

"I cried Mara," he stated. Mara opened her eyes wide with shock

"What?" she whispered in disbelief

"I cried." He said again, more proud. "When you were lying in the hospital bed, unconscious with two broken ribs and not waking up. I cried for you,"

"For me?" she echoed in awe

"Yeah," he managed a shaky smile "Guess it means I really love you?"

Mara nodded "Kiss me," she whispered. Jerome sat on the bed beside her, tucking some hair behind her ear, before leaning down and capturing her lips in his own. "I love you," she whispered to him "I love you so much,"

"You mean 'I love homework' love, or Real love?"

"They're both real love," she laughed, and Jerome laughed too.

**Line Break**

_She pounded against the ice, punching it, though her arms dragged slowly through the black water. The water, she tried to scream, plead. _

_Pray to god that she wouldn't die._

_She could make out Jerome's face above the ice, how? She didn't know. But she could see him, and she managed a shaky smile in the freezing water. Her face cracked slightly, but she smiled._

_If she was going to die, she was happy that she was looking at the person she loved, and she sank further still_

"Mara! Mara wake up!" Jerome cried, shaking her shoulders harshly, she had been screaming, screaming his name.

Mara opened her eyes, panting as if she had been holding her breath. Her chest heaved and her lungs ached.

"Here," Jerome sat her up softly, quickly "Have some water," he gave her a glass of water, but she took one look at it and knocked it out of his hand, watching with small sense of satisfaction as if stained the floor. "Okay, no water," he summed up, looking into her unfocused eyes "Mara? Mara are you awake?" he ran a hand in front of her eyes, and she followed it.

"Bad dream," she croaked, still breathing in deeply. Oh god, she loved oxygen.

"What off?" Jerome asked, laying her back down and pulling the blankets up to her chin. He tucked a softly black lock behind her ear, and left his hand there

"Drowning," Jerome winced

"It's over now," he whispered. Mara nodded, licking her dry lips

"I know. I just…" she trailed off. Jerome nodded like he understood. And it made her feel better, wait. That reminded her of something "Hey, Did you know Fabian was in the hospital?"

"He's what?" Jerome asked, frowning

"He checked himself in earlier, says he wasn't feeling too well. They kept him in over night, we're going to visit him tomorrow."

"Oh." A grave look flew over Jerome's face.

"What?" Mara yawned sleepily

"Promise you won't get mad?" Mara said nothing, just stared up at him "When you were…"

"Drowning?"

"Yeah, that. I kept thinking, 'not her, please god, not her'" Mara watched him closely "And then I prayed to god, and I said," he lowered his voice, as if he were afraid someone would hear him "I said, _anyone but her, please God, take anyone from my life but her, Take Everyone but her,_" He met her eyes again, waiting for her reaction.

Mara's eyes widened, she was shocked and pleased at the same time. For him to care so much to sacrifice everyone, "Jerome…" she whispered.

"I know." He ran a hand through his hair harshly, Mara scowled, she didn't like it when he did that. She reached up and pulled both his hands down and held them in hers, so he wouldn't hurt his hair

"Don't think that Fabian is your fault," she whispered, using her hands to place his cool palm onto her hot face. Jerome managed a half smile

"I sure hope not," he whispered, kissing her forehead "Sleep well Jaffray,"

"Jerome and Jaffray," she smiled sleepily, closing her eyes as Jerome stood of the bed. He chuckled, walking to the door

"Jerome and Jaffrey,"

But she was already asleep.

**Awww, your reviews are SO NICE!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey! Nice to see some new reviewers, makes me happy!**

**Enjoy!**

"And then we can have a family table here," Mara smiled, looking down at the sheet of paper. Jerome rested his cheek on her head, arm wrapped around her, eyes half closed, breathing in the scent of her lavender hair. He never thought he'd like lavender. "Jerome? Jerome are you listening?" Mara frowned

"Yes,"

"Then what did I just say?"

"You said, Jerome, are you listening?"

"Before that,"

"You said…Jerome is awesome," they both laughed lightly. "Okay, fine, what's up?" he leaned away from her and peered down at the page "Right, right…yeah, okay. What's up?"

"The family table," Mara explained "How many seats?"

"Well let's see," Jerome lifted his hand and started counting on his fingers "Your mum, your dad, my dad, your aunt, your uncle. That's five,"

"Jerome," Mara sighed, intwining her hand with his, "What about your mum?" Jerome took a sharp intake of breath

"She's not coming."

"But…she's your mum," Jerome scoffed at this, standing and running a hand through his blonde hair.

"She is not my mum Mara. She's a stranger. And you know what they say about stranger danger," he raised his eye brows expectantly. Mara just sighed

"I want to get to know my mother-in-law,"

"Jeez," he turned and walked over to her bookshelf. Running his hands along the spine of the well kept books "Even if I wanted to, I don't know her details."

Mara stayed seated at the desk, swivelling the chair to watch him with large eyes "Your dad would know,"

Jerome cringed, he had hoped she wouldn't be smart, just for today. But obviously that hadn't happened. "It would just make everything awkward."

"You wouldn't have to talk to her," Mara said softly. Jerome didn't say anything, reading some of the titles of her books, until one caught his eyes. _Road to law success _Jerome frowned at the title, that wasn't a very Mara like book… "So what do you say?" she asked before he could bring his hand up to collect the book

"Hmm?" he asked frowning, turning to her

"Will you phone your mum?"

"Phone my mum?"

"For the wedding." Just saying it gave her the shivers.

"Anything for you dear," he smiled. Mara laughed, turning back to the table.

**Line Break**

Jerome waited until she had gone to her afternoon classes, he watched her from the window, until he couldn't see her anymore. And then dashed to her room. It was unlocked, as usual and he walked in, closing it quietly behind him, just in case Nina decided to come and check in

"That Nina," he murmured, closing the door "Always seems to be everywhere at once," he moved over to the book shelf and picked up the strange book. It was surprising heavy. He opened the book, and his eyes widened in disbelief, the pages had been hollowed out, and it's place, a small, brown, metal looking book.

Jerome almost leapt with joy at the finding. He pulled the book out, setting the decoy on her bed, and sitting down beside it "Little Jaffray, you've learnt haven't you?" he smiled fondly, wondering how he didn't find it earlier.

He tried to open the book, but found he couldn't. Jerome frowned, taking a closer look. It was password activated. "Of course," he muttered, brain racing, this was Mara. What would Mara's password be?

"I love studying?" he asked the book. The small light flashed red. He grimaced. "I'm a brainiac?" Red "I love Jerome?" Red. He sighed, it was hopeless. Until one last thought came to mind "Books." He said simply, and the light flashed green.

He took a second to relish in the pleasure. It had been a while since he'd done anything like this. University had sort of taken that away from him. But this was great.

He opened the book, and the first page read

_This is a diary, property of Mara Jaffray._

_See that Jerome? It says Mara Jaffray, not Jerome Clarke. Now because we're friends, please don't read further._

_I hope I'm not writing to blind eyes. _

Jerome smiled, it was sweet that she assumed it would be him who found it. It was also sweet how he thought that message would stop him. Hardly anything stopped him. "I love you Mara, but come on, give me something," he said mostly to himself. It was obvious that this diary had been started in Anubis House.

He turned the page with a quick slip of the finger, liking that her handwriting was neat and girly and easy to read. Alfie's diary had been a nightmare.

_Day One_

_Dear Diary, _

_I never really thought about starting a diary, until today. I had the best day today! Mick, THE Mick asked me out! Me? Can you believe it? I am so happy! I can't stop smiling. And the best part of is, everyone is happy for me! Even Amber's acting nice about it! _

Jerome winced at the words, quickly realising that he didn't want to read this part, he turned the pages, looking for something that caught his eyes

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm wondering, can feelings change? I've been with Mick for one month now, and I've started thinking about…Someone else. I'm not going to write their name, because I don't think I can even admit it to myself right now. It's so out of character for me. Maybe it's just because I've never had a boyfriend before, this is just a test. Don't worry diary, false alarm, I still love Mick-_

Jerome cut off again, but that boy. The boy she was talking about, it had to have been him, he scanned further, looking for confirmation.

_Dear Diary._

_His Name is Jerome Clarke. There, I said it. I admitted it. To you and to myself. I don't know why though. Mick is perfect. Perfect in every way, he's sweet and kind and thoughtful, and he NEEDS me, no one's ever needed me before. _

_But I can't get Jerome out of my head. He's like an illness…only a really good illness. I don't know why I like him, like I said before, it's out of character._

_He's too tall, he's a prankster, he's mean, he's rude, he's a gossip, he's a player, he's secretive._

_But there's something about him. I don't know what, but there's just…something._

_Today, during dinner. While Mick was telling everyone the story of how he scored the last goal. I looked up, to see Jerome looking at me._

_The Jerome Clarke was looking at plain old me. And I'm not going to lie, I felt pretty special, diary, I felt really special._

_His sparking blue eyes looked right into mine, and I stared back, mostly in shock. His eyes looked…curious, as if he were trying to figure something out. And I just sat there, staring…I'm not going to lie. He looked drop dead gorgeous. And I felt pretty stupid for not noticing it earlier. _

_But then he was mean. He said 'Jeez Mara, shouldn't it be your BOYFRIEND you're staring at?' everyone just laughed it off. But I blushed, partly because he was right. But Partly because of how he said my name._

_Oh god._

Jerome's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't known Mara liked him then. It had been a time for him when he just relished in the feeling of pranks. Sure, back then he had harboured some small crush towards Mara, but it hadn't meant anything.

He remembered that day, he remembered saying those words. But he smiled, because Mara had called him gorgeous, he laughed loudly. If anyone was gorgeous, it would be her.

"Jerome? What are you doing in here?"

**Hey guys! Love you all!  
>REVIEW!<strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey! Love your reviews and comments!**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh god Edmon, faster," Mona moaned from on the bed, black hair spilling onto the pillow. Edmon panted, going harder, a light sheen of sweat covering him.

"I love you," he whispered, she moaned and arched her back. Edmon pushed harder "Oh god…Mara," he whispered.

He didn't realise his slip up into she stopped. He met her eyes and he opened his mouth in shock. "Oh god no…Mona please,"

But Mona shoved him off of her, picking up her clothes and pulling them on faster than thought possible.

"Foul," she hissed at him, heading for the door "That's what you are Edmon, foul." And she slammed the door. Edmon watched, utterly helpless.

He was so stupid, so so stupid, he smacked his forehead, before getting dressed himself.

He was an idiot. He was _still_ not over the girl who was getting married to another guy. Another guy who he had given his blessing too. He was a right idiot. Now dressed he looked in the mirror.

He was a good looking guy, he decided. Why didn't Mara like him? What was it about him that put her off?

He needed to get over Mara if he was ever going to have a real relationship with anyone. He would have to meet with Mara, get into a fight with her and storm out hating her. That would fix everything.

He picked up his phone and dialled the number

"Hello?" her cheery voice rang out, and he still couldn't help but smile when he heard her voice. It was relieving somehow. Just to know she was still there, out there.

"Hey Mara, how've you been?"

"Good, how about you Ed? Haven't heard from you in ages!"

"I know," he rubbed the back of his neck "I was actually wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime?"

"Ed…" came her immediate hesitant response

"No! Just as friends of course," he nodded even though she couldn't see "I mean I'm with Mona," lie "And you're getting married. Just as friends, a quick catch up?"

There was a pause on the other side of the phone, and Edmon briefly wondered whether Jerome was there, listening to the conversation. Somehow, he didn't think so. And it made him feel good.

"I would love to," Mara smiled. Edmon smiled to, he had missed her saying yes to him.

"We'll arrange things later?"

"Sure,"

**Line Break**

"Jerome? What are you doing in here?"

Jerome looked up wide eyed. Only to see Fabian. "What are you doing in here?" Jerome countered, standing, swiftly hiding the book behind his back

"I'm returning Mara's pen," he held it up in his hand as proof "What are you doing in here?" he tried to peer behind Jerome's back, but Jerome turned accordingly.

"I'm just…you know, chillin'"

"Chillin'?"

"Yeah," he shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Okay then," Fabian said, going over to the desk and setting down the pen, before turning and plucking the book from Jerome's hands. Jerome was mildly impressed. Mildly. "Hey!" Fabian said loudly, reading the first page "This is Mara's diary! You can't read this! These are her private thoughts and secrets,"

Jerome's blood flooded with guilt but he managed a "Don't be such a girl, Fabian,"

"How would Mara feel if she knew what you were doing?" he asked as if he were talking to a child

"She'd be upset."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Curiosity,"

"Hey!" Mara cried, walking in, sliding her phone into her pocket. She looked between the two boys "Fabian!" she sounded mad "Why do you have my diary?" Fabian stared at her opened mouthed, and Jerome took the opportunity.

"Exactly my question, Mara," he said shaking his head at Fabian and moving to stand behind Mara "I came in here, looking for my shoes, when I saw Fabian reading that book. I tried to stop him, but he was too good for me,"

Fabian blushed a deep shade of red, holding the diary meekly in his hands "Fabian, how could you? I expected more from you," she scolded. And it was horrible feeling, having someone as nice as Mara tell you off.

"Well I…" Fabian began, but he took one look at Jerome's pleading face and decided to give in "I'm sorry Mara, I came in here to return your pen, but then this book on the bookshelf caught my eye, and then I saw the inside, and you know…"

Mara's shoulders dropped "I guess its okay Fabian, you didn't mean to?"

"Of course not," Fabian said quickly. They reached in and hugged each other, a sign of sorry and forgiveness

"Okay, that's enough of that," Jerome smiled, slightly strained, pulling them away from each other "Now run along Fabian, go play with some…Nina's."

Fabian just gave a baffled laugh, before walking out. Mara closed her diary, put it back in the book and held it close to her chest. Jerome had to keep in the smile, she was going to hide it once he left.

"I'm going to go help with dinner," he smiled

"Jerome, wait!" she called, he turned in the doorway "I'm going to have lunch tomorrow,"

"Okay?"

"With a friend." She finished. Jerome's blood ran cold as he looked her hard in the eye.

"Which friend?"

"Edmon," she sighed. Jerome closed his eyes to try and conceal the anger

"Okay." He said through gritted teeth "Is he still with Mona?"

"Yes," she reassured him, happy he wasn't getting angry

"Then I hope you have fun. But not too much fun," his eyes widened expectantly

"I won't." She promised "But…there is one more thing,"

Jerome turned to face her full on "I won't like this will I?"

"I kinda invited him to the wedding," she looked down at the book in her hands while Jerome stared at her in shock

"You what?"

"You heard me," she whispered

"Right." He summed up "Well then, nice of you to consult our wedding with me," and then he turned and walked out

"Jerome!" she called after him

"Obviously doesn't matter to you!" he finished, jogging down the stairs.

**Hey! Now, I know your reading this, so please…**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey guys! You may not like Mara in this chapter, but she's hurting…**

**Enjoy!**

Mara swung the purple bag over her shoulder. She was wearing a dark red long woollen shirt, black leggings. It was cold outside. Her hair partly up, she looked stunning.

"Please Jerome," she said, umbrella in hand, opening the front door "I won't be back for two days, I don't want to leave with you upset with me,"

Jerome leaned against the side of the door, arms folded, a cross look on his face. "You just don't think do you, Mara? You just do. But people don't notice it, because what you just do, is normally correct."

"Jerome-"

"What they don't realise is, perfect little Mara can make mistakes,"

"I never said I didn't,"

"But you never denied it!" he yelled

"I do! I do all the time!" She cried, looking helplessly up at him.

"You're taking control of our wedding," he sighed,

"I…I needed to invite him, Jerome. We've been through so much,"

"Can't forget about him? That's all I'm hearing. You can't forget about him. So you're inviting him to our wedding, because you're hoping he'll stand up and give you a reason to leave. And you'll leave with him."

"Jerome!" Mara cried, appalled at the idea "I can't believe you would say that! I am not looking for a reason to stop this wedding. I said yes didn't I?"

"Yes, but who did you say yes to first?" Jerome challenged, blond hair brushed forward, making him look like he did during his first few years in Anubis.

"Oh Jerome," she said, stepping forward and placing a warm hand on his neck "It's not like that,"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Face." He spat harshly. Mara's eyes widened, and she pulled her hand away, stepping out of the door quickly.

Never, never ever ever before had Jerome sworn at her. He knew she frowned upon it when he used it once in a while. She stared at him in shock. Just how much had she hurt him?

But her shock quickly turned to anger. How dare he? How dare he accuse her like that? How dare he swear at her like that?

She shot him her best glare, then turned and walked away.

Jerome watched her. Regret flooding through him. He hadn't meant it! He hadn't! He was just jealous and scared.

He wanted to call her back and say sorry, to hold her in his arms. But he didn't have the voice, didn't have the determination. Instead he watched her leave, knowing he would only think of her until she returned.

**Line Break**

"You look nice," Edmon commented easily as they both sat in the hotel's restaurant. Mara had to book a hotel, because he was so far away.

"Thank you, so do you," Mara smiled. Edmon took a sip of water

"What's wrong Mara?" he asked. Mara sighed, looking at him

"Is it that obvious?" she asked shyly. He smiled at her

"No, I just know you,"

Mara then went on a long rant, explaining everything. How Jerome had accused her, how he lied to her, how he thought she was always going to do something wrong. How he thought that she thought she was perfect.

Edmon nodded along, listening, agreeing with Mara quickly. He had forgotten about trying to get into a fight with her, instead he was finding it hard not to listen to everything she said.

"Mara," he warned, eyes filled with some sort of alarm. "Are you sure you ought to drink another one?"

It was about 8pm now, the stars shone brightly through the large windows. Mara had drunk a fair amount now. And Edmon new she got drunk quite quickly.

"Whyyyy?" she slurred smiling at him, eyes sparkling.

"Because you've had lots," he matched her happy tone.

"You're right." She summed up, placing her glass down then standing on wobbly legs. "Willyoutakemetomyroom?"

"Sure," he said, standing, escorting her up the steps and up to room 46. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I can't find the key." Mara pouted. Edmon laughed, the corridor lights bright. He took her bag off of her and searched for the key, he unlocked it easily and they both walked inside.

It was a nice room, with a large window and balcony. The dark blue sky contrasting well with the white stone.

"Edmon," Mara whispered, catching the front of his shirt and pushing him against the now closed door, she took a deep breath "You smell nice,"

Edmon swallowed nervously, eyes wide. "I-its cologne," Mara breathed in again

"I like it,"

"Th-thank you," he mumbled, feeling her pressed up against him, something he thought he'd never feel again.

He looked down and met her glazed over brown eyes "Kiss me," she whispered up at him. His eyes widened and he pushed her away

"No Mara. You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing,"

"I thought you liked me," she cocked her head to the side and Edmon sighed

"I do bu-" He didn't get time to finish, because she forced her lips onto his, running her hands swiftly, clumsily through his black hair, pulling him closer.

He moaned into her mouth, part of him wanting to pull away. Unfortunately the other part wanted greatly to continue. He lifted her up and she immediately hooked her legs around his waist, he led her to the bed, and collapsed onto it, he stuck out one arm so he didn't crash his weight into her.

He was panting heavily, oh god he'd never thought this would happen. Never.

He didn't have time to think because Mara brought his lips back down to hers, making the most amazing sounds. He pushed his knee into her groin slightly and she arched her back, they were both panting now.

"I love you Mara," he whispered "I've always loved you. I will always love you,"

Mara said nothing in response, only placing butterfly kisses along his jaw and swiftly, clumsily undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Edmon closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of her fingers. "Edmon," she whispered, running her flat hands up and down his chest "I've missed you,"

"Do you love Jerome?" he asked in a husky voice, kissing her neck gently

"Who?"

"Jerome."

"Oh…." She trailed off, tilting her head to allow him more access. "I don't know. Do I?"

He smiled against her neck.

**Hey guys! Short I know! DON'T HATE MARA!  
>REVIEW!<strong>

**x**


	50. Chapter 50

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Hey guys! WOOO CHAPTER 50! Let's hope it's a good one, well I don't know yet…I haven't written it…**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh god," Mara sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," came a soft voice, and Mara looked up slowly, knowing it wasn't Jerome. Edmon walked over to her and handed her the hot tea. "Figure you've got a headache?" he asked kindly.

Mara sat up, looking down, relieved to find she was still in her clothes, she took the tea gratefully, looking up at Edmon through long lashes "What happened last night?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, and sighed "Nothing, we just kissed for a bit,"

"Promise?"

"Why would anyone lie about something like that?"

Mara didn't answer, because Jerome _had _lied to her about something like that. Edmon caught her eyes "_He _did, didn't he? He lied about it,"

Mara nodded

"He was no good for you, Mara," he said softly.

"What do you mean was?"

Edmon said nothing, standing and admiring the morning view "A-are you even going to tell him what happened? Or are you just going to go back and pretend this was some sort of bad dream?"

"…I'm gonna tell him the truth."

"I see," Mara stood then, readjusting herself. Straightening herself. She picked up her purse, trying to forget Edmon was there.

She slipped into her shoes and then opened the hotel door, about to walk out

"I'm better for you than him." Edmon stated loudly, she turned to face him, hand still on the open door. His back was facing her as he watched the view

"How did you figure?"

"Let's think about it Mara," he said, still not facing her "I cheated, he cheated. I lied, he lied."

"And?"

Edmon said nothing for a few long moments. And Mara turned, stepping into the corridor, she was slammed the door behind her,

Only it didn't slam.

She turned in surprise, to see that Edmon had caught the door, and was watching her, she was about to snap some smart come back, but he spoke before she could

"At least I've never hit you,"

Mara glared at him, smugly. "He's never hit me." And she turned and walked away. Except Edmon wouldn't have it, he ran after her, stopping in front of her, arms out.

"Then why do you have bruises on your stomach?" he countered, raising his dark eye brows. Mara froze, those were from the ice incident. They were clearing up.

"I fell."

"Break your ribs?"

"Yes."

"Did he do it?"

Mara hesitated. Yes he had. But he had been resuscitating her. So all she said was;

"See you at the wedding. Bring Mona."

**Line Break**

Jerome sat on the sofa.

He had been sat there all morning, waiting. He wouldn't speak to Nina or Fabian. He had skipped all of his classes.

And then the front door opened. He heard Mara walk into the room, and looked up at her face when she stopped in front of him.

The face of an angel.

"I'm sorry." Mara said. Jerome's eyes widened.

"What?" he managed to choke out.

"You kissed Candy. I kissed Edmon. You swore at me, but you saved my life. All's fair in love and war."

"…You-you k-kissed Edmon?"

Mara made a slight clicking sound with her mouth "I was drunk,"

"You were drunk?" he asked in shock, standing, towering over her.

"I was angry!"

"Mara…"

**Line Break**

Mara and Jerome sat awkwardly on his bed. Unsure what to say.

"I...I don't want to marry you anymore." Jerome said. Mara took a sharp intake of breath. But in some way, she wasn't surprised.

"I respect that." Mara stated sadly. Jerome raked a harsh hand through his hair. He didn't want to do this. None of this should have happened. He was a good person, right? He deserved happiness? Why couldn't he have the one thing he wanted?

"I don't want to _be _with you anymore, either." He was being fair. They couldn't be together, he'd done it all wrong.

To be with Mara, you had to be yourself, you had to love her, and you had to respect the things she loved.

Jerome could only be himself to a certain point, before he lied to her. Jerome loved her too much, he smothered her and locked her in. He tried to respect the things she loved. But he could never give her, her privacy.

He was saving her, from himself.

Maybe if he'd done the whole thing differently. Maybe if he'd been himself all the way through, sensitive and pranksertish all the way through. Maybe if he hadn't smothered her, maybe if he gave her the things she needed.

But he hadn't. And it was too late now.

Anger, regret, guilt and sadness raged through him. And it took everything he had not to cry.

"I see," Mara managed, she was crying.

"I do love you, Mara."

"I'll always love you," she shook her head at him. She was now beginning to realise how Edmon felt all the time. It was a rotten, rotten feeling. If she swore, she would swear. "I don't know how to make this better," and she was trying, poor little Mara was trying so so hard.

"That's because you can't." Jerome stood too, and placed his hand oh so gently on her neck, they were staring into each other's eyes. Blue and Brown. Just as they had always been.

"I can't fix this, can I?" she wept

"No," Jerome shook his head "We made too many mistakes,"

"I wish I hadn't made so many mist-"

"No." Jerome cut her off, frowning slightly "It was _us _Mara. We didn't get it quite right. I'm sorry."

"You're my soul mate,"

"And you're mine. Which is why I'm saving you,"

She didn't quite understand, but she nodded. He leaned down and kissed her softly, sweetly.

Before she turned and walked away, just like she knew she should. Just like he knew she would.

Both that they never wanted.

**Line break**

Jerome walked slowly. It was around 5pm. He held a stick in his hand, dragging it along the fence. Just like he use to when he was a child.

Nothing. He had nothing anymore. He had given Mara her freedom. That was something.

The streets were empty, only the sound of metal and wood filled the air. He got the end of the fence, and the metal and wood stopped.

He listened hard, nothing. There was nothing. He was nothing. He had nothing. Jerome threw the stick away and fell to his knees. Crying hot angry frustrated tears. If only…

"IF ONLY!" He cried at the skies, just like he had so long ago. "IF ONLY YOU HADN'T MADE ME SO ROTTEN!"

_You're not rotten_

There it was, the constant reminder, she had said that to him. She had said he wasn't rotten. She had lied.

"PLEASE! I HATE YOUR GAMES OH MIGHTY ONE!" he cried, sobs racking through his body "IF YOU HAVE NO OTHER PLANS THE KILL ME NOW!"

He waited, as if he would actually get a response, nothing. Nothing but more silence. He closed his eyes, crying shamelessly.

Until he felt a bright burning light. He opened his eyes and held up his hands to shield his face

A bright white light hovered in front of him

"Jerome," it cooed. Jerome stared wide eyed. That was the light that Ralph had brought in, the light that had disappeared. He licked his lips before responding.

"This is he,"

"What do you want?"

Jerome blinked. Was this god? Was this great glorious horrifying being god? There was no way he would ever find out for sure.

"Mara Jaffray."

The light seemed to hum, and burn impossibly brighter, Jerome closed his eyes.

And when Jerome opened them, he could not believe what he saw.

**Line Break**

He was staring at Mara Jaffray. Only it wasn't Mara. It was Mara, during their 2nd year. She was wearing her grey jumper, grey shirt, black hair curled. She was looking up at him.

Jerome blinked once. He was standing looking down at her.

And he remembered this day. This was the day he asked her out, and she said no for Mick. This was the day he decided to work for Amber instead. This was the day when he realised just how much he loved this girl.

"Yes?" she asked again, looking up at him

And she didn't have a clue.

The light had given him Mara Jaffray, by sending him back to the moment he had her.

And she didn't have a clue.

"I was wondering," he began, and he noticed his voice was slightly higher. He resisted the urge to laugh at himself "If you'd like to grab lunch of campus with me sometime?"

"You mean…like a date?"

The thought of her rejecting him seemed so far off. And he had to remember that he couldn't just lean down and kiss her.

He tilted his head to the left slightly, just like he knew he had done years ago.

"Well you see…I haven't really solved the whole Mick equation yet." She wrung her hands together.

But instead of insulting Mick like he had before, he just nodded "Okay," he sighed disappointedly. She smiled up at him, before turning and walking into class. Jerome watched after her.

Yes, he would redo everything. Except he would redo it right. He wouldn't make the big mistakes, but he would make the little ones. He wouldn't judge her and Edmon, or force her to say she loved him. He wouldn't make her go ice-skating, and he would let her have a large say in the wedding. He would never swear at her.

But he would take her to the woods, he would invite her to his house for the summer. He would free his dad early. He would study hard for Yale, he would try to get closer to Nina and Fabian.

He would try to help with Rufus Zeno, he wouldn't betray them all. He would treasure his time with Alfie more. He would brush his hair forward again. He would hate Mick from an earlier age.

He would get Mara to love him again. And he would, he would, he would, he would, take her to prom. Just like he hadn't, all those years ago.

Jerome smiled to himself, before walking into class. No one noticed anything different about him. Jerome had always been good at acting.

There was only one thing he wondered,

Did this mean he was a virgin again?

**Line Break**

_7 YEARS LATER_

The aisle was long and carpeted and red. They had book the exact wedding, it was dream come true.

"She's gorgeous, mate," Alfie smiled, patting Jerome's shoulder. Jerome grinned and nodded, dressed in his slick black suit.

Mara walked down the aisle, in perfect tune to the music. Amber, Nina and Joy the beautiful bridesmaids looked so happy for her. This was the first Anubis wedding. And sure to be the first of many.

Mara had her hair straightened, the white dress, and white heels. It was simple, it was perfect. It was simply perfection, it was Mara Jaffray. She stepped onto the steps and while she priest began, she snuck a shy looked at Jerome.

He beamed down at her, a shining glint in his blue eyes, and suddenly she felt at ease. This was right. This was so right. Jerome was perfect, he was her soul mate. And she felt dumb, for not seeing it earlier.

At least they'd go it right now.

"Does anyone have any reason, why these two shall not be wed?" asked the priest. Jerome tensed slightly, but there was silence, just like there should have been.

Alfie didn't speak, Edmon didn't speak, Mick didn't speak. They just sat with their girlfriends, content in their own lives. They too, had gotten it right. There was silence, just like there should have been. Jerome had finally got it right.

The diamond chandelier sparkled above them

"You may now kiss the bride,"

Jerome lifted her veil, and leaned in, kissing her softly, sealing the deal. The ring smooth on his finger. Everyone awed at them, Amber squealed loudly.

But all he could think was; _finally._

**Line Break**

_10 YEARS LATER_

"You are so disgusting!" Mara cried, laughing loudly as Jerome wiped sauce from his face, everyone laughed.

"That's why you love me," he grinned.

Jerome and Mara, Amber and Alfie, Nina and Fabian, Patricia and Eddie, Joy and Mick all sat around the large circular table in the restaurant. Meeting up once every two months. They were all married now, they all wore the rings on their fingers. And they were all happy.

"So, how is your joke shop going?" asked Nina, linking hands with Fabian. He blushed, stroking her thumb

"Yeah Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dummer, how is the joke shop?" Patricia asked, stabbing the spaghetti with her fork. Eddie laughed at her.

Jerome and Alfie went on a full explosion on how everything was up through the roof (through the sky, in Alfie's case) and everyone laughed.

They were all together, and they all lived their perfect lives. I would continue to write it, but their lives were so perfect, and carried on for so many pages. That this would only ever be the introduction. They were all extraordinary.

After all, they _were _all… Sibuna.

**I hope you liked this as much as I did!**

**THE BELOW IS IMPORTANT!**

**I know not all of you wanted an ending like this, and I am sorry. But please do not hate me! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I will be starting a new story, JARA of course, so you won't lose me. I'll update it a chapter a day, so you won't miss anything. It'll start tomorrow or the day after (promise!). I hope you give it a chance, it would be nice to see some of the reviewers on here on the other story. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEW STORY!**

**REVIEW!**

**PS I would like to make a massive thanks to everyone who read this, for my constant reviewers and everyone who's been supporting me and giving me ideas. I love this story, and I love you guys!**

**And the reason I want your ideas for the new story, is because you're smart, you know what readers like, and you have a good sense of humour and you're good judges. **

**I hope to hear from you soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


End file.
